Legends of Tomorrow Shorts-Sammlung
by Afaim
Summary: Dies ist als eine Sammlung von kurzen LoT-One-Shots geplant, die voneinander unabhängig sein werden (oder auch nicht) und aus den verschiedensten Universen stammen können, wie meinem A/B/O-Universum, meinem Kompass-Verse, oder aus dem Canon-Verse etc.
1. Verschiedene Welten

**Legends of Tomorrow Shorts-Sammlung:**

**..**

_Dies ist als eine Sammlung von kurzen LoT-One-Shots geplant, die voneinander unabhängig sein werden (oder auch nicht) und aus den verschiedensten Universen stammen können, wie meinem A/B/O-Universum, meinem Kompass-Verse, oder aus dem Canon-Verse etc._

_-..._

_Disclaimer: __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

* * *

**1\. Verschiedene Welten**

* * *

_Universum: __Dieser One-Shot spielt in meinem A/B/O-Arrowverse-AU (für nähere Infos dazu siehe: afaimsarrowverse . tumblr .com - ohne Abstände). Die Handlung spielt während des One-Shots „Like Magic" aus der Sammlung „Road to Finale Crisis". Für diese Fic hier muss man aber nur wissen, dass Mick und Ray ein miteinander verlobtes Alpha/Omega-Paar sind._

_Spoiler: __Dieser One-Shot ist ein Tag zu Episode 4.9. _„_Lucha de Apuestas"_

_Pairings: __Atomwave, Mona/Konane, Impliziertes Darhkatom und Atomblazer, Erw. von Hellancary, Conastingreen und Zaray_

_Warnings__: A/B/O-Dynamik, sexuelle Aktivität, Pseudonyme, kanonischer Character Death, Spoiler für die 4. Staffel und mein A/B/O-Arrowverse, Angst_

_Inhalt: __Mick ereilt Mona einen Rat und Ray ist nicht begeistert. Mick-Angst._

* * *

„Es gibt etwas, das du über Buck und Garima wissen solltest, Kleine. Sie blieben nicht zusammen. Sie stammen aus verschiedenen Welten, und deswegen müssten sich ihre Wege trennen. Doch das bedeutet nicht, dass ihre Liebe nicht real war. Sie haben sich sehr geliebt."

Den kleinen Omega zusammen mit dem Wolfmann zu sehen war hart gewesen. Mona Wus Zukunftspläne waren von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Normalerweise hätte Mick ihr das direkt ins Gesicht gesagt, doch weil der kleine Omega ein Fan war, konnte er es ihr netter sagen, durch die Worte von Rebecca Silver. Und er wusste, dass sie richtig entscheiden würde, dass sie ihren Wolfmann, ihren Alpha, gehen lassen würde.

Das war natürlich bevor der Alpha vom Time Bureau auftauchte und den Wolfmann erschoss. „Du hattest Recht. Im wirklichen Leben gibt es keine Happy Ends", erklärte ihm Mona unter Tränen.

Nun sie hatte recht, nicht wahr? Keiner wusste das besser als Mick. Zari hatte ihn überredet das Ende seines Romans umzuschreiben, aber … Nun für Buck würde es kein Happy End geben. Das spürte er.

Natürlich entging Schmalzlocke seine trübsinnige Stimmung nicht. Immerhin war er ja sensibel. Und der kleine Werwolf hatte sich bei ihm ausgeweint. Jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr nach Hause konnte und den Hübschen und Gary mit ihrem Leid nicht volljammern konnte, war natürlich Ray ihr Ansprechpartner.

Und Ray Palmer musste immer alles ansprechen, nicht wahr? So auch diesmal.

Der Sex war gut gewesen, wie immer. Seit er Raymond Palmer dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er einen Zeitagenten mit einem Stuhl K.O. geschlagen hatte und so einen historischen Wrestling-Fan-Aufstand auslöste, und damit auch Mick, Constantine, Charlie, und sogar Kein-Mona Action verschafft hatte, konnte Mick die Finger gar nicht mehr von seinem Partner lassen. Ein Ray Palmer, der sich prügelt wie ein gewöhnlicher Kerl war verdammt sexy.

Aber vielleicht war das Alles in Wahrheit doch nur ein Symptom des Problems: Mick hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm sein Omega entglitt. Täglich ein wenig mehr. Rays Brieffreundschaft mit Nora Darhk half dabei auch nicht, sondern machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Für Ray war es vermutlich nur Freundschaft, aber Mick traute der Hexe nicht über den Weg. Immerhin war sie nicht nur eine Hexe, sondern auch ein Alpha. Und als Alpha wusste er genau wie andere Alphas tickten.

„Mona hat mir erzählt, was du ihr gesagt hast", erklärte Ray also unvermittelt während des Nachher-Knuddelns.

„Mhm", machte Mick.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass wir beide aus zu verschiedenen Welten stammen um zusammenzugehören?", wollte sein Omega dann wissen.

„Das sage ich ja gar nicht. Ich habe von der Kleinen und ihrem Wolfmann gesprochen", wehrte Mick ab.

„Gut, denn ich würde es zur Abwechslung mal gerne über den Verlobungsstatus hinaus bis zur Ehe schaffen", gab Ray zurück, „Immerhin trage ich dein Omega-Band. Sogar jetzt noch." Er hielt Mick den Beweis unter die Nase. Seit sie verlobt waren, nahm Ray es nur noch selten ab und beim Sex fast nie. „Wir werden heiraten, okay? Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für kalte Füße."

„Ich habe keine kalten Füße!", erklärte Mick (nun vielleicht ein wenig, aber das musste der andere Mann ja nicht wissen), „Ich will nur nicht…" Er unterbrach sich.

„Du willst was nicht?", wollte Ray wissen.

„Ich will mir nur keine zu großen Hoffnungen machen, für den Fall, dass du es dir doch noch mal anders überlegst", schloss Mick dann leise.

Rays Miene wurde sanft und sein Blick liebevoll. „Das werde ich nicht", versprach er, „Ich liebe dich, Mick Rory, und ich werde dich heiraten. Ich will nur dich, okay? Niemanden sonst."

Mick brummte. Er wollte ja auch, dass das stimmte, aber … „Vielleicht habe ich ja nur nie ganz verstanden warum", räumte er ein, „Und glaube, dass du mich nicht wollen kannst, wenn du Constantine oder Nora Darhk haben könntest."

„Oh, Mick, wirklich? Die Knastbraut, die mich gefoltert hat, und Saras kettenrauchender Was-auch-immer, der gemein zu Gary ist? Die machen dir Sorgen?", seufzte Ray, „Nun, zumindest ist es nicht mehr Zari."

Mick sagte dazu nichts.

Ray kuschelte sich an ihn, küsste ihn auf die Wange, und legte seinen Kopf auf Micks Brust, als er meinte: „Du und ich, wir kriegen ein Happy-End, Mick. Vielleicht willst du Buck keines gönnen, aber dir selbst darfst du durchaus eines erlauben. Warte nur ab, irgendwann wird Rebecca Silver noch über das todlangweilige Leben von Buck und seinem Omega im Ehehimmel schreiben, und alle Leser werden die Action vermissen – zumindest die außerhalb des Ehebetts."

„Ein bisschen Action ist schon okay. Du darfst jederzeit wieder gerne Anzugträger verprügeln. Das ist heiß", erklärte Mick dazu.

Sein Omega lächelte nur, und Mick Rory, Dieb, Brandstifter, Autor, Alpha, und Zyniker, fragte sich, ob vielleicht – nur vielleicht – am Ende doch noch alles gut werden würde. Ein Omega, der so glücklich lächelte, musste ein glücklicher Omega sein, oder etwa nicht? Und vielleicht würde es nicht für immer sein, doch wie lange es auch halten würde, es würde ausreichen um jeden Weltraumhelden ebenfalls sehr glücklich zu machen, für eine längere Zeit, als er sich jemals hätte träumen lassen.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Mick denkt eben immer, dass er nicht gut genug für Ray ist, und jedes Mal, wenn seine Zweifel beigelegt werden, taucht ein Grund für neue Zweifel aus. Chronologisch gesehen ist der nächste in diesem Verse Rays Band zu Anida, der Tochter von Amaya und Nate, das ihn von Neuem zweifeln lässt._

_Auf jeden Fall fand ich an der Folge interessant, dass Mick – noch dazu sehr sensibel – Mona beibringt, dass es für sie und Konane kein Happy End geben kann. Auf wen aus seiner Vergangenheit oder Gegenwart sich das genau bezieht, ist allerdings eine gute Frage. Vermutlich geht es im Canon einfach wirklich nur um die heraufbeschworene Garmia, die er aufgeben musste (deswegen die Sache mit verschiedenen Welten), aber ich nehme an Mick/Amaya und Steelwave-Shipper hatten mit dieser Stelle auch ihre Freude. Ich konnte sie als Atomwave-Shipper auch haben - zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte die Folge wieder einen sehr netten Atomwave-Moment._

_Reviews?_


	2. Zeit

**2\. Zeit**

* * *

_Universum: __Canon-Verse, mehr oder weniger_

_Spoiler: __Dieser One-Shot ist ein Tag zu Episode 4.10. _„_The Getaway"_

_Pairings: __Hank/Doris,__Erw. von Vixensteel und Steelhacker_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel, kanonischer Character Death, Angst_

_Inhalt: __Hank Heywood und sein Sohn Nate._

* * *

Als Nathaniel Heywood geboren wurde, war er zu klein und zu leicht um außerhalb eines Brutkastens überleben zu können. Hank konnte seinen Sohn nicht einmal halten, er konnte ihn einfach nur durch die durchsichtige Scheibe, die sie voneinander trennte, anschauen. Er sah ihn oft an. Er betrachtete dieses kleine hilflose Wesen und konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wie ein so winziges Lebewesen überhaupt am Leben sein konnte.

Aber Nathaniel war eine Kämpfernatur. Er lebte, er überlebte. Nachdem er groß genug war um ihn aus dem Kasten zu nehmen, nahmen Hank und Doris das Baby mit nach Hause, und Hank dachte wirklich, dass alles gut werden würde, doch nur kurz darauf wurden sie zurück ins Krankenhaus beordert - es waren weitere Untersuchungen nötig, und es stellte sich heraus, dass Nathaniel an Hämophilie litt.

Wenn man das Baby so ansah, dann bemerkte man davon nichts, doch … ein Schnitt alleine könnte ausreichen um es zu töten, noch schneller als andere Babys. Es würde bluten und bluten und nicht mehr aufhören zu bluten. Hämophilie bedeutete, dass sich das Blut nicht gerinnen konnte, wie es sollte, Wunden brachen wieder und wieder auf, es konnte sogar zu spontanen Blutungen ohne sichtbare Ursache kommen.

Doris weinte nach der Diagnose den ganzen Tag. Hank starrte sein Baby an und konnte es nicht fassen – es sah doch gesund aus, sie hatten die lange anstrengende Zeit nach der Geburt überstanden, und jetzt das. Die Ärzte erklärten ihnen, dass Nathaniel trotz der Diagnose ein normales Leben führen könnte, dass er eben nur ein wenig vorsichtiger als andere durchs Leben gehen müsste. Hank aber wusste es besser, er wusste, dass für seinen Sohn nichts so einfach sein würde wie für andere Kinder.

Die Sache war die, Hanks Vater Henry, nach dem er benannt worden war, war aus der Familie verschwunden, als Hank noch sehr jung gewesen war. Er war noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alt gewesen, als sein Vater von einer seiner Missionen nicht mehr zurückgekehrt war. Es war eine geheime Mission gewesen, deswegen wusste niemand, was wirklich passiert war. Hank schlug vielleicht auch vor allem deswegen eine militärische Karriere ein, um herauszufinden, was wirklich mit seinem Vater passiert war. Er fand heraus, dass Henry Heywood Mitglied der Justice Society of America gewesen war und mit dieser im zweiten Weltkrieg gekämpft hatte, und dass er auch in der Nachkriegszeit immer wieder auf Missionen gegangen war, und bei einer dieser Missionen in Leipzig war er verschwunden. Zusammen mit seinem ganzen Team. Keiner wusste genau, was geschehen war. Egal, wie hoch Hank in der Hierarchie aufstieg, niemand schien zu wissen, was genau geschehen war. Seinen Vater, nach dem er sein Leben lang gesucht hatte, konnte er niemals finden.

Ohne Vater aufzuwachsen war hart, aber seine Mutter tat ihr Bestes. Sie versuchte ihm zugleich Mutter und Vater zu sein, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste, wie man ein Vater war. Trotzdem nahm sie ihn mit auf Roadtrips, kaufte ihm Eis, und hörte sich mit ihm die Abenteuer des _Lone Rangers_ an. Sie schaffte es, dass Hank sich ein bisschen weniger einsam fühlte. Trotzdem, die Tatsache, dass er seinen Vater verloren und niemals gekannt hatte, hinterließ ein Loch in seinem Herzen.

Und als er erfuhr, dass sein eigener Sohn besonders sein würde, anders als alle anderen Kinder, anders als er, da begann er zum ersten Mal zu zweifeln, ob er in der Lage sein würde seinem Kind das zu geben, was es brauchte. Immerhin hatte er keine Ahnung, wie man ein Vater war. Bisher hatte er angenommen, dass er es schon irgendwie schaffen würde, dass es ausreichen würde, wenn er sein Bestes geben würde, doch nun, da ihm klar wurde, dass sein Kind besondere Bedürfnisse haben würde, fragte er sich, ob das genug sein würde.

Trotzdem gab er sein Bestes. Er erlebte den _Lone Ranger _gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn, die Hundemarken seines Vaters, die er zusammen mit seinem eigenen Hundemarken trug, schenkte er an seinen Sohn weiter, und er tat immer sein Bestes um Nathaniel in einem Umfeld aufwachsen zu lassen, in dem es ihm an nichts fehlen würde, in dem er sicher sein würde.

Der Schlüssel um das zu erreichen war Arbeit. Hank arbeitete hart und viel. Hart genug um sich ein großes Haus zu leisten, hart genug um seinen Sohn ein Leben zu ermöglichen, das besser sein würde als das Leben, was er selbst als Kind geführt hatte, hart genug um seinen Sohn ein sicheres Leben zu ermöglichen.

Und irgendwann begann ihn seine Arbeit zu verschlingen. Je höher er in der Hierarchie aufstieg, desto mehr Dinge musste er vor seiner Familie geheimhalten, desto mehr trennte ihn von Doris und Nathaniel.

Doris, die gewusst hatte, worauf sie sich einließ, als sie ihn heiratete, verstand es, Nathaniel aber verstand es nicht. Hank konnte es in den Augen des Jungen sehen, er konnte sehen, dass dieser ihn dafür ablehnte, dass er nie Zeit für ihn hatte, mitten in Familienessen und Geburtstagsfeiern davon fuhr, wenn er einen Anruf bekam, und an manchen Geburtstagen gar nicht erst zu Hause war.

Als Nathaniel älter wurde, versuchte Hank ihm zu erklären, dass er das alles für seinen Jungen tat, dass es nichts gab, dass er nichts für seinen Sohn tun würde, aber je mehr er betonte so hart zu arbeiten, weil er ihm ein gutes Leben ermöglichen wollte, desto abweisender wurde Nathaniel.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm einfach sagen, dass du ihn liebst", meinte Doris dazu.

„Das sollte er doch wissen", erwiderte Hank, „Und außerdem bin ich nicht seine Mutter, ich kann ihm das nicht einfach so sagen. Gerade jetzt nicht mehr. Es wäre ihm peinlich das zu hören, so wie allen anderen Jungen in seinem Alter."

Wenig später hörte er, wie Nathaniel damit begann ihn Hank zu nennen, wenn er mit seinen Freunden über ihn sprach, und kurz darauf sprach er ihn sogar von Angesicht zu Angesicht als Hank an anstelle von Dad an. Das tat weh, aber es war das Alter, es war eine Phase, das sagte sich Hank immer wieder. Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten.

Aber dann kam die High School, und der Graben zwischen ihm und Nathaniel wurde immer bereiter. Als die Frage auf das College kam, schien er unüberwindbar zu werden. Hank hatte immer gewusst, dass Nathaniel auf Grund seiner Gesundheit niemals seinen Fußstapfen würde folgen können, doch etwas zu wissen und etwas ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen waren zwei verschiedene Dinge. Und dann auch noch die Karriere, die Nathaniel anstrebte. „Historiker!", explodierte Hank eines Tages, „Wenn du denkst, ich würde dir ein so sinnloses Studium bezahlen, dann irrst du dich!"

„Dann bezahl es mir eben nicht!", schnappte Nathaniel zurück, „Dann bezahl ich es mir eben selber!"

Der Junge verstand nicht, dass Hank sich nur um seine Zukunft sorgte, dass er sich darum sorgte, dass jemand mit einem Geschichtsdoktorat eines Tages vielleicht nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sein würde sich eine Krankenversicherung zu leisten, die ihn davon abhalten würde zu verbluten. Aber Hank wusste nicht, wie er das alles ausdrücken sollte, damit Nathaniel es verstand, und Nathaniel war ein Teenager, er hatte seinen eigenen Kopf und hatte nicht vor sich von seinem Vater Vorschriften machen zu lassen.

Das Klima zwischen ihnen beiden wurde kühler. Als sein Sohn aufs College kam, sahen sie sich nur noch in den Ferien und bald nur noch zu Familienfeiern. Hank veranstaltete viele von diesen, so viele er konnte, weil er wusste, dass sie die einzige Möglichkeit waren seinen Sohn zu sehen. Der telefonierte viel mit Doris, Hank ließ er zwar immer grüßen, aber mit ihm telefonierte er nie.

„Du könntest ihn ja einfach selber einmal anrufen", meinte Doris.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht", erwiderte Hank, „Ich meine, was für eine Begründung sollte ich angeben? Wenn ich sage, dass ich nur hören wollte, wie es ihm geht, wird er mir nur vorwerfen, dass ich versuche ihn auszuspionieren." Was ja irgendwie auch stimmte, aber nicht, weil er Nathaniel überwachen wollte, sondern weil er ihn vermisste, weil er sicher stellen wollte, dass es ihm gut ging.

Und so weitete sich der Graben zwischen ihnen immer mehr aus, das Klima wurde immer kälter. Nathaniel schloss sein Studium ab, zog nach Starling City, und Hank hörte nur noch sehr selten von ihm. Er stürzte sich in seine Arbeit um sein gebrochenes Herz zu trösten, was wiederum dazu führte, dass er noch weniger von Nathaniel sah und hörte als ohnehin schon. Und dann eines Tages saßen sie sich zu Thanksgivin' gegenüber und hatten einander nichts mehr zu sagen.

Dann verschwand Nathaniel. Nach ungefähr einem Jahr tauchte er in Central City wieder auf, erklärte er hätte die Liebe seines Lebens kennengelernt, jemanden namens Ama oder so, nur um wenige Wochen später verlassen zu werden. Hank konnte zu diesem ganzen Thema nicht besonders viel aus Doris herausbringen, weil die nicht besonders viel darüber zu wissen schien.

Und dann verschwand Nate wieder. Als er diesmal zurückkehrte, brach er gemeinsam mit einem nicht gerade vertrauenswürdig aussehenden Typen in das Haus seiner Eltern ein. Es gab wieder nur Streit, und Hank nahm schon an, dass er wieder ein ganzes Jahr nichts mehr von seinem Sohn hören würde, als Nathaniel einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte und andeutete sich versöhnen zu wollen.

Das alles lief gut, bis sich herausstellte, dass Nathaniel für die Organisation namens Zeitbüro arbeitete, die Hank eigentlich schließen wollte, weil sie nur Geld verschlang und wenig Nutzen einbrachte, und sein Sohn für diese durch die Zeit reiste, und sich außerdem in einen Mann aus Stahl verwandeln konnte, und, ach ja, außerdem von seiner Hämophilie geheilt worden war.

Das war einiges zu verdauen (gar nicht erst zu reden von dem nackten Mann in Nathaniels Armen), aber Hank sah darin bald das Positive: Wenn er ebenfalls mit diesem Zeitbüro arbeiten würde, dann hätte er die Chance mit seinem Sohn zusammenzuarbeiten, und dadurch würden sie sich vielleicht wieder näher kommen.

Und sie kamen sich näher, es war nicht einfach, es gab Missverständnisse und Meinungsverschiedenheiten, aber die Heywood-Männer waren Kämpfer, und sie kämpften sich durch das alles hindurch. Hank lernte sogar Ama oder Amaya, wie sie wohl hieß, kennen (sie war sehr merkwürdig), und sah zu wie sein Sohn sich damit abfand die Liebe seines Lebens verloren zu haben. Und eine neue Liebe zu finden. Zari Tomaz war um einiges weniger seltsam als Amaya Jiwe, und Hank war einfach nur froh das Herz seines Sohnes heilen zu sehen.

Aber dann waren da die Geheimnisse. Sie mochten zwar für die gleiche Organisation arbeiten, aber trotzdem gab es Dinge, die nur Hank wusste, und von denen Nathaniel niemals wissen durfte. Dinge, die Hank tat, um Nathaniel zu schützen. Hank würde nach wie vor alles tun um seinen Sohn zu beschützen.

Nathaniel fand einige dieser Dinge heraus, machte Hank Vorwürfe und war wütend – und wurde von einem Wahrheitskäfer dazu gebracht seinem Vater zu sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Und Hank schwor ihm, dass er alles, was er tat, nur für ihn tat. Und der Wahrheitskäfer flog nicht in Hanks Mund, als er das sagte, weil das die reine Wahrheit war.

Trotzdem, er konnte nicht weiter so viele Geheimnisse vor Nathaniel haben, nicht, wenn er ihre Beziehung zueinander retten wollte. Doch die Forderung, seinem Sohn Gerechtigkeit widerfahren zu lassen, war der letze Fehler seines Lebens.

Als der Dämon ihn tötete, konnte Hank nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob Nathaniel – Nate – überhaupt gewusst hatte, wie sehr er ihn geliebt hatte und was er alles für ihn getan hatte. Vielleicht hatte Doris ja doch recht gehabt, vielleicht hätte er ihn einfach öfter mal anrufen sollen, vielleicht hätte er ihn einfach öfter mal sagen sollen, dass er ihn liebte.

Denn wenn er all diese Dinge getan hätte, dann wäre den beiden Heywood-Männern vielleicht mehr Zeit miteinander geblieben.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Folge 4.10 hat mich zu diesem One-Shot inspiriert, den ich ja gerne in mein A/B/O-Verse gesetzt hätte, was aber nicht ging, da meine Version von Hank Heywood sehr anders ist als die Canon-Version._

_Reviews?_


	3. Immer noch hier

**3\. Immer noch hier**

* * *

_Universum: __Dieser One-Shot spielt in meinem Kompass-Arrowverse-AU. Für diese Fic müsst ihr im Grunde aber nur wissen, dass jeder Mensch mit einem Kompass auf seinem Arm geboren wird, auf dem im Laufe seines Lebens Namen von gewissen Menschen, die er trifft, erscheinen, in deren Gegenwart er sich wohler fühlt als in der von dem meisten anderen Menschen. Mit Menschen auf den Kompass ihrer Kompassgefährten fühlen sie sich mitunter auch mehr verbunden als mit anderen. Nate, Zari, Rex, und Mick (nicht sichtbar) stehen auf Amayas Kompass. Amaya, Ray, und Mick (nicht sichtbar) stehen auf Nates Kompass. Anna, Felicity, Mick, und Nate stehen auf Rays Kompass._

_Spoiler: __Dieser One-Shot ist ein Tag zu Episode 4.11. _„_Seance und Sensibility"_

_Pairings: __Atomwave, Steelvixen, Steelhacker, Darhkatom, Erw. von Mick/Garima und Doris/Hank_

_Warnings__: kanonischer Character Death, Spoiler für die 4. Staffel bis ca. 4x12, und mein Kompass-Arrowverse, Angst_

_Inhalt: __Amaya zweifelt daran, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat, während um sie herum alles auseinanderfällt._

* * *

Beerdigungen waren sowieso schon unangenehm genug, aber wenn man das Pech hatte von den Verwandten des Toten gehasst zu werden, nun dann war es noch mal eine Stufe schlimmer. Zamebsi trauerte anders als das Amerika des frühen 21. Jahrhundert, so viel stand fest. Es wurde weniger geweint und mehr geredet und gegessen. Mick schlug sich, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, den Bauch voll. Amaya warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, den er aber ignorierte. Unterdessen war Ray damit beschäftigt sich vor Nate zu verstecken. Amaya unterdrückte den Drang ihren Seelenbruder einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen (auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel), aber immerhin sah Sara so aus als würde sie das gleich für sie erledigen. Doris eilte an Amaya vorbei auf der Suche nach Nate und wandte sich für alle gut sichtbar an Zari, die direkt neben Amaya stand, als sie fragte: „Hast du Nathaniel gesehen, meine Liebe?"

Zari deutete ihr eine vage Richtung an, und Doris verschwand in diese und ignorierte Amaya dabei vollkommen. Diese atmete tief durch und versuchte sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass Doris in Trauer war. Trotzdem – die letzte Woche war nicht leicht gewesen.

Amaya wusste, dass Nathaniel nachdem sie ihn verlassen hatte zurück zu seinen Eltern gezogen war. Also war es für sie keine wirkliche Überraschung, dass Nathaniels Eltern sie nicht mochten, sie würden sie vermutlich so oder so dafür hassen, dass sie das Herz ihres Sohnes gebrochen hatte, aber sie hatte noch dazu das Herz ihres Seelengefährten gebrochen, und das war noch mal viel schlimmer. Hank und Doris waren ebenfalls Seelengefährten gewesen, das wusste Amaya, also nahmen sie ihr das Alles noch übler, weil sie genau wussten, was sie Nathaniel angetan hatte.

Dass sie zu ihm zurückgekommen war, war nebensächlich. Dass sie bei ihm und den Legends geblieben war anstatt nach Hause zurückzukehren, nachdem sie Mallus besiegt hatten, ebenfalls. Es war ihre erste Sünde, die zählte, und nur auf die kam es an.

Und da Amaya und Nate wussten, wie seine Eltern zu ihr standen, hatte er sich entschlossen Zari für seine Spionage-Mission als seine neue Freundin auszugeben, und deswegen dachte Doris nun, dass Zari Nates aktuelle Freundin wäre, und duldete Amayas Gegenwart auf der Beerdigung ihres Mannes nur, weil sie nun mal auf Nates Kompass stand. Trotzdem etwas weniger Anfeindung wäre angenehm gewesen. Nur ein wenig.

_Was mache ich hier eigentlich noch?, _fragte sich Amaya, nicht zum ersten Mal in der letzten Zeit. Sie war geblieben, ja, aber sie begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob das nicht ein Fehler gewesen war.

Ihr waren die Blicke nicht entgangen, die Zari in letzter Zeit Nathaniel zuwarf, und ihr waren auch die Blicke nicht entgangen, die dieser ihr zuwarf – und natürlich hatte er durch den Wahrheitskäfer zugeben, dass er nicht uninteressiert an Zari war, aber Zari war Amayas Seelengefährtin und außerdem ihre Freundin, und sie wusste, dass Nate ihr niemals untreu sein würde, aber … nun irgendwie entwickelte sich da gerade ein kompliziertes Dreiecksverhältnis zwischen ihnen dreien, und darüber war Amaya nicht gerade erbaut.

_Das kommt davon, dass ich mich auf Nathaniel eingelassen habe. Ich wusste ja, dass es einen Grund dafür geben muss, dass romantische Verbindungen unter Seelengefährten in Zambesi selten sind. _Das merkte sie nicht nur an sich und Nate, Mick und Ray hatten es in den letzten Jahren auch nicht gerade leicht gehabt.

Als sie zu Legends zurückgekehrt war, schienen die beiden sich versöhnt zu haben, aber die alte Nähe schien nicht mehr wirklich da zu sein. Seitdem gab es immer wieder Phasen, in denen sie sich näher zu kommen schienen, aber dann war das Rays seltsame Beziehung zu Nora Darhk, und Mick, der sich seine Romanfigur Garima ins Leben schrieb und mit ihr Dinge tat, über die Amaya gar nichts Genaues wissen wollte.

_Vor Doomworld war alles viel einfacher. _Trotzdem dank Doomworld wussten sie nun, dass Mick auf ihren Kompassen stehen sollte, und nur wegen seinen Brandwunden nicht dort stand. Doomworld hatte ihr und Nate Mick geschenkt, dafür mussten sie immer dankbar sein. Was alles andere anging, nun im Grunde war es ihre eigene Schuld, Sex zwischen Seelengefährten war eben nie eine gute Idee, weil er alles verkomplizierte.

Und dazu führte, dass man von seiner Quasi-Schwiegermutter gehasst wurde und auf der Beerdigung ihres Mannes geschnitten wurde. Amaya seufzte und sah sich nach den anderen um. Ray und Nate sprachen sich endlich aus, wie es schien, was sie dazu veranlasste zu lächeln. Zari fühlte sich sichtbar unwohl, und Sara hing am Com. Natürlich würde ausgerechnet in diesem Moment irgendein weiterer magischer Flüchtling Ärger machen.

Amaya wich Doris wütenden Blick aus und ging hinüber zu Sara um herauszufinden, was los war. „Wir haben ein Zeitschiff, es kann warten", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Nein, nein", erklärte Nathaniel, „Geht nur." Er war immer noch wütend auf seinem Vater, und nun da er tot war, konnte er ihn nicht einmal mehr anschreien, was alles noch schlimmer machte. Amaya wünschte sich wirklich, sie könnte etwas für ihn tun.

Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, dass Sara mit Zari, Charlie, und Mona nachsehen würde, was los war, während John und Nates Seelengefährten bei ihm bleiben würden. Zumindest war das der Plan. Doch natürlich kam es anders.

„Psst, Amaya", meinte Ray und zog sie in die nächstbeste Ecke. „Hör mal, ich muss gehen", erklärte er, „Ich werde es Nate selbst sagen, aber ich kann ihm den eigentlichen Grund nicht nennen. Nora hat mich kontaktiert, sie hat Hank nicht umgebracht. Ich muss ihr helfen ihre Unschuld zu beweisen."

Amaya zählte in ihrem Kopf bis zehn. Dann meinte sie: „Ray, deine Besessenheit von Nora Darhk muss endlich aufhören. Sonst wird sie dich noch eines Tages mehr kosten, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Wenn ich ihr helfe, dann helfe ich auch Nate, Amaya", belehrte sie Ray, „Mit ihrer Hilfe können wir herausfinden, wer Hank wirklich umgebracht hat."

Amaya verdrehte die Augen. „Na gut, also schön. Aber ich werde nicht für dich lügen, Ray", meinte sie hart, „Seelengeschwister hin oder her. Ich werde weder Sara noch Nathaniel über das hier anlügen. Und schon gar nicht Mick."

„Mick? Wieso Mick? Das hat nichts mit Mick zu tun!", behauptete Ray zu schnell, „Wir sind nicht mehr … Ich meine, er hatte Garima, nicht, dass das irgendetwas zur Sache tut. Egal, ich muss jetzt los…." Amaya sah ihn seufzend dabei zu, wie er Nate küsste und sich gemeinsam mit Sara und Zari davon machte, und wünschte sich dann so wie Mick all ihre Sorgen einfach wegessen zu können.

Die Beerdigung wurde nicht besser. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Hanks Geist auf dem Heywood-Anwesen herum spukte, doch Nathaniel weigerte sich Johns Vorschlag anzunehmen mit ihm zu sprechen, also zog John mit Mick alleine los um mit dem Geist zu reden, während Nate keine Rede über seinen Vater halten wollte, dann eine kurze und sehr wütende Rede über ihn hielt, und dann zu weinen begann, als seine Mutter erzählte, wie sein Vater sich einst als Mickey Mouse verkleidet hatte, nachdem die Familie einen geplanten Trip nach Disneyland absagen hatte müssen, weil Nate ins Krankenhaus gemusst hatte.

„Nathaniel", begann Amaya, als sie ihrem weinenden Liebhaber nachging, der ziellos durch das Anwesen irrte. „Wie hat er einfach sterben können?!", beklagte dieser sich bei ihr, „Er hat mich verlassen, Amaya. Und da ist er nicht der Einzige. Mick säuft sich irgendwo mit John nieder, Ray hat Besseres zu tun als bei mir zu sein, Zari und Sara haben sich abgesetzt, und Ava ist nicht mal aufgetaucht! Verdammt, ich dachte, wir wären Freunde! Aber offenbar war das ein Irrtum! Und allen anderen ist ihr Job wichtiger als ich! Genau wie er Hank immer wichtiger war!" Er verstummte und starrte ins Nichts.

„Du hast mir diese Sache mit Disneyland niemals erzählt", meinte Amaya sanft.

„Nun manchmal hatte Hank so seine Momente", erklärte er nur leise, „Kannst du … ich brauche einen Moment für mich."

„Natürlich." Wenig später war auch er verschwunden.

„Ihr englischer Freund säuft sich gerade in meinen Shuppen nieder", beschwerte sich Doris bei ihr kurz darauf. _Warum bin ich immer noch hier?, _war alles, was Amaya dazu einfiel.

„Maya." Mick tauchte neben ihr auf. „Wir haben den Geist von Nates Dad heraufbeschworen. Nicht die Hexe hat ihm ermordet, sondern ein Dämon", informierte er sie, „Ein Kerl namens Neron. Trenchcoat nimmt das nicht gerade gelassen. … Wo steckt der Hübsche eigentlich?" Er sah sich suchend um.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass er dich gebraucht hätte, aber du warst-", begann Amaya.

„Hey, ich habe geholfen seinen Dad noch mal zu Wort kommen zu lassen. War sogar der Wirt für ihn, und das war nicht angenehm, das kannst du mir glauben!", verteidigte sich Mick, „Ich bin für ihn da. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass es bei seiner Rede um ihn geht und nicht um seinen Alten."

„Du hast ja recht, es tut mir leid", gab Amaya zu, „Das alles hier, läuft nur nicht gut, und jetzt ist auch noch Nathaniel weg, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er hin verschwunden ist, und Doris hasst mich und …. Mick, ich weiß nicht mehr wirklich, warum ich geblieben bin…."

Mick krempelte ihren Ärmel hoch und deutete auf ihren Kompass. „Deswegen bist du geblieben. Hast du das vergessen? Wegen den Namen da drauf. Weil du zu uns gehörst", betonte er. Amaya warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihren Kompass. Rexs Name war durchgestrichen, die Stelle, an der Micks Name stehen sollte, war leer, Nates und Zaris Namen waren deutlich erkennbar. „Und was, wenn sie mich gar nicht brauchen? Und auch sonst keiner? Was, wenn ich nur dazu da war euch alle zusammenzuführen?", wollte Amaya wissen.

„Das ist Unsinn", meinte Mick nur, „Du hältst uns zusammen. Ohne dich sind wir nicht vollständig."

„Mick, Amaya!" Nate kam ihnen entgegengeeilt. „Mein Dad. Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was er wirklich vor hatte, wir haben uns die ganze Zeit geirrt!", berichtete er, „Er war doch kein Scheißkerl, er war…."

Er wurde unterbrochen, von der Ankunft der zurückgekehrten Legends. „Nate, Amaya, es tut mir so leid!", erklärte Zari, „Ich war … außer Kontrolle. Ich meine, ich musste erst wirklich außer Kontrolle geraten um einzusehen, dass ich schon vorher außer Kontrolle war, aber es war falsch auch nur in diese Richtung zu denken, vergebt mir!"

Nate sah sie verwirrt an. „Welche Richtung, meinst du?"

Ray umarmte ihn schnell und stürmte dann auf Mick zu. „Mick!" Er umarmte den etwas überrascht wirkenden Pyromanen. „Mick, es tut mir alles so leid. Das mit Nora, meine ich!", erklärte Ray schnell, „Ich dachte, ich bin verliebt, ich dachte, ich will sie, aber in Wahrheit war ich nur so alleine. Und dann, als ich sie hätte haben können, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich nicht mit ihr schlafen kann, weil ich es eigentlich gar nicht möchte."

„Okay", meinte Mick langsam.

Ray löste sich von ihm und umarmte dann noch einmal Nate. „Ich hätte dich nicht verlassen sollen, Kumpel. Das war falsch", meinte er.

„Was ist denn mit euch passiert?", wandte sich Amaya verwirrt an Sara.

„Charlie und Mona bewachen denjenigen, der mit uns passiert ist", erklärte sie, „Es gab eine Bollywood-Nummer, Jane Austen und keine Hemmungen mehr. … Man hat dabei sein müssen."

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre dabei gewesen", sagte Amaya und meinte das vollkommen ernst.

„Nun, du hast hier die Stellung gehalten, und das war wichtig", befand Sara, „Ich meine, zu wissen, dass ich mich immer auf dich verlassen kann, ist sehr wichtig für mich. … Wo steckt eigentlich, John?"

Amaya wollte schon antworten, doch in diesem Moment mischte sich Doris ein. „Nathaniel, da bist du ja. Und Zari ist wieder da, wie schön", meinte sie.

„Mom", erklärte Nate und löste sich von Ray, „Zari ist nicht meine Freundin, Amaya ist meine Freundin. Und meine Kompassgefährtin, und damit ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Ich weiß, du magst sie nicht, du kannst sie aber nicht weiter so behandeln wie bisher. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich darüber angelogen habe, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Lügen und Geheimnisse haben diese Familie genug entfremdet, aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Erstens: Ich bin ein Superheld, zweitens das hier ist mein Team, und drittens Dad wusste davon und hat im letzten Jahr mit mir zusammengearbeitet."

Doris blinzelte überfordert. „Du wolltest sagen, Maya?", meinte Mick.

Amaya blinzelte. „Nur dass ich sehr froh bin, dass ihr mich doch zu schätzen wisst", meinte sie dann.

_Ach ja, genau. Deswegen bin ich noch hier, _wurde ihr klar, _Weil irgendjemand Sara dabei helfen muss diesen Haufen Verrückte bei der Stange zu halten. _Und im Grunde tat sie das ja auch gerne. Mick hatte recht: Die Legends waren ihre Familie. Durch ihren Kompass war sie mit ihnen allen verbunden, und wenn sie bei ihnen war, dann fühlte sie, dass sie dort war, wo sie hingehörte. Und solange die Legends sie brauchten, würde sie bei ihnen bleiben müssen. So anstrengend, schmerzhaft und einsam das alles auch manchmal war, am Ende des Tages waren es Momente wie dieser, die sie daran erinnerten, dass es das alles wert war.

_Ich bin hier, weil ich hier zu Hause bin. _Zeit Ray, Nathaniel, und alle anderen, die das vielleicht vergessen hatte, daran zu erinnern, dass sie ebenfalls hier zu Hause waren. Bei den Legends auf der _Waverider. _Für Heute und für Immer.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_A/N: In meinen Kompass-Verse (mehr Infos dazu finde ihr auf: afaimsarrowverse . tumblr .com - ohne Abstände) sieht Charlie übrigens nicht aus wie Amaya, da das verwirrend wäre._

_Beim Anschauen der Folge ist meinem Bruder und mir negativ aufgefallen, dass Ava nicht auf der Beerdigung war, aber laut Trailer für die nächste Folge dürfte das einen plotrelevanten Grund haben._

_Ich bin immer noch kein großer Fan von Nora/Ray, während mir Zari/Nate noch vor allem deswegen missfällt, weil das schon wieder kein Happy End haben kann, aber im Grunde ist es möglicherweise ein Exitstrategie für die Amaya aus dem Kompass-Verse, deswegen habe ich es hier eingebaut._

_Reviews?_


	4. Fegefeuer und Hölle

**4\. Fegefeuer und Hölle**

* * *

_Universum: __Dieser One-Shot spielt in meinem Kompass-Verse, wie auch schon der letzte. Da es sich diesmal um John Constantine dreht, müsst ihr aber nicht viel mehr als das Konzept (siehe meinen Blog oder das vorherige Kapitel) darüber wissen._

_Spoiler: __Dieser One-Shot ist ein Tag zu Episode 4.12. _„_The Eggplant, the Witch and the Wardrobe"_

_Pairings: __John/Des, Conastangreen, Avalance, Ava-Fangirl-Gary, diverse weitere implizierte Pairings_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel und mein Kompass-Arrowverse, Angst, Gedächtnislöschung_

_Inhalt: __John bekommt das, was er verdient hat._

* * *

John war nicht wirklich erstaunt darüber, dass Des ging, es war zu erwarten gewesen, er war aber trotzdem verletzt. Nicht, dass er es nicht nachvollziehen konnte – Des war von seinem Liebhaber zur Hölle geschickt worden, und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug auch noch von seinem Kompass-Gefährten. Wer hätte das so einfach verwinden können? Was für ein schlechter Mensch musste man sein um so etwas seinem Kompass-Gefährten anzutun?

Kein Wunder, dass John die Wahrheit über das, was er Des angetan hatte, Zari gegenüber erst so zögerlich eingestanden hatte – jemand, der so etwas tat, war das Letzte, war schlimmer als ein Kompass-Mörder, so jemand musste einfach ein Soziopath sein, der keine Liebe verdient hatte, nicht wahr?

Nun für John vergingen mehr Tage, an denen er sich für einen Soziopath hielt, als Tage, an denen er sich für normal hielt. Die Wahrheit war, dass er zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen noch nie wirklich verstanden hatte. Vielleicht trug der Mangel an einer Mutterfigur daran die Schuld, vielleicht sein psychotischer Vater, vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nur falsch gepolt.

Was er wusste war, dass Kompass-Beziehungen wichtig waren, vielleicht sogar heilig. Sie waren nicht nur reine Biologie, sie waren magisch – das konnte er deutlich spüren.

Doch zwei seiner Namen waren in der Hölle gelandet – Astra, die er nicht hatte retten können, und Des, den er selbst dorthin geschickt hatte – und der dritte – Gary – war von ihm mehr als nur schäbig behandelt worden um ihn auf Abstand zu halten, er hatte ihm ja sogar einiges ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht um ihn dazu zu bringen ihn in Ruhe zu lassen! Ja, nicht einmal seine Kompass-Beziehungen konnte er ehren. Und alle anderen….

Als Sara sich zu Ava ins Fegefeuer hatte schicken lassen, war er mehr als nur skeptisch gewesen was ihre Erfolgschancen anging ihre Freundin zu retten. Immerhin stand Ava nicht auf ihrem Arm - Ava stand auf niemandes Arm, weil sie ein Klon war - also verband die beiden nichts außer ihre Liebe zueinander, und Liebe – das wusste John aus Erfahrung – war launenhaft.

Und dann wollte auch noch Gary, ebenfalls ohne Kompass-Verbindung zu Ava, für sie und Sara sorgen, während ihre Seelen im Fegefeuer waren, und da John wusste, was Ava ihm bedeutete, selbst wenn Gary nicht mehr wusste, dass John wusste, was sie ihm bedeutete, gestattete er Gary seinen magischen Zirkel zu betreten, und weil Gary Teil von John war, störte seine Anwesenheit den Zauber nicht. Niemand schien sich darüber besonders zu wundern, aber andererseits gab es genug andere Dinge, um die sie sich alle sorgen mussten.

Sara schaffte es tatsächlich Ava zu retten, und so erhielten diese beiden ihr Happy-End – Kompass-Bande oder nicht – während Des, den John seit er erfahren hatte, dass er wieder auf der Erde war, mit allen Mitteln aus Nerons Klauen zu befreien gesucht hatte, John verließ, kaum, dass es diesem gelungen war ihn zu retten.

In einem Film hätte ihm die heldenhafte Rettung zumindest einen Abschiedskuss wenn nicht sogar Verzeihen eingebracht, doch das hier war das echte Leben. Und das echte Leben war grausam in seiner Konsequenz.

Wenn John das Wechselspiel zwischen Ray, Mick, Nate, Amaya, und Zari beobachtete, dann konnte er sich nur wundern und ein wenig eifersüchtig sein. So sollte es für Kompass-Gefährten und Kompass-Verbundene sein. Nur für ihn würde es niemals so sein, wie es schien. Gary sah ihn an, als wäre er ein Fremder und liebte Ava mehr als ihn. Des hasste ihn jetzt. Und Astra hatte er für immer verloren.

Selbst Sara, deren Namen entweder tot oder weit entfernt waren, hatte es geschafft bedeutende Verbindungen mit Menschen, die nicht auf ihrem Arm standen, zu schmieden. Johns alte Freunde waren für ihn verloren, und mit den Legends lag er sich ständig in den Haaren.

Selbst Nora Darhk, die den Großteil ihres Lebens als Wirt für einen Dämon gedient hatte, war mehr mit sich selbst im Reinen als er, trotz leerem Kompass. Selbst Charlie, die überhaupt keinen Kompass besaß, konnte ihn nicht verstehen, weil sie das Gefühl der Verbundenheit nicht kannte, nicht wusste, was ihr fehlte. Und Avas Kompass würde immer leer bleiben, trotzdem wurde sie geliebt. John hingegen…

„Ich bin sicher, er wird dir eines Tages verzeihen", meinte Zari, als sie neben ihm in der Küche Platz nahm. Vor ihm stand ein unberührter Drink. Er konnte nicht sagen wie lange schon.

Ja, offenbar stand er unter Schock und trauerte. Normalerweise ließ er sich keine Chance entgehen um sich zu besaufen.

„Nein", erklärte John langsam, „Das wird er nicht."

„Es mag dir im Moment unwahrscheinlich erscheinen, aber-", begann Zari, doch sie kam nicht sehr weit.

„Nein", wiederholte John, „Selbst wenn, wird es nie mehr so sein wie früher. Wenn Amaya wirklich wütend auf dich ist, dann schmerzt dein Kompass, nicht wahr? Nun, meiner tut nicht mehr weh, er ist taub."

Zari blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Ich verstehe nicht…."

„Als Des gegangen ist, hat unsere Kompass-Verbindung durchtrennt. Vielleicht mit Hilfe von magischer Restenergie durch Nerons Besessenheit, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich kann ihn nicht mehr spüren. Nie mehr. Sein Name wird für immer auf meinem Arm stehen bleiben, doch wenn er stirbt, wird er nicht durchgestrichen werden, und umgekehrt, falls es mich zuerst erwischen sollte, genauso. Unsere Verbindung ist auf jede Art, die zählt, tot. Er hat nicht einfach Schluss gemacht, Zari, er hat unsere Beziehung aus unser beider Körper gelöscht", erklärte John.

Er konnte den Horror Zaris Miene verzerren sehen. Und dann das Mitleid, das diesen ersetzte, in ihrem Gesicht aufblitzen sehen. Mitleid, das er nicht verdiente. Denn so sehr es auch weh tat, er empfand weder Horror noch Selbstmitleid, denn tief in seinem Inneren konnte er nicht anders als zu denken, dass er nur das bekommen hatte, was er verdient hatte.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Ich wollte schon länger ein Kompass-Verse-Stück für John schreiben, und diese Episode hat mir den perfekten Anlass dazu geliefert. Armer John. Falls es Unklarheiten gibt: Ich bin nicht der Meinung, dass John bekommen hat, was er verdient hat, er selbst ist dieser Meinung!_

_Reviews?_


	5. Die Insassen übernehmen die Anstalt

**5\. Die Insassen übernehmen die Anstalt**

* * *

_Universum: __Canon mehr oder weniger._

_Spoiler: __Dieser One-Shot ist ein Tag zu Arrow-Episode 4.18. _„_Lost Canary"_

_Pairings: __Darhkatom, Steelhacker, Avalance_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel und die 7. Staffel von „Arrow", Crack_

_Inhalt: __Sara ist in Star City, aber das ist okay. Nun ja, mehr oder weniger._

* * *

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich das Schiff verlasse, dann ist es so, als würden die Insassen die Anstalt übernehmen, aber es ist schon okay", erklärte Sara Felicity auf deren Frage hin, „Immerhin muss irgendjemand den Ruf meiner echten Schwester schützen."

Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie sich nicht so sicher, ob es wirklich in Ordnung war ihr Team gerade jetzt alleine zurückzulassen, aber die Sache mit Black Siren war wichtig. Sara wusste, was die Doppelgängerin ihrer Schwester ihrem Vater bedeutet hatte, und sie schuldete es ihm zumindest zu versuchen die Meta von Erde-2 zur Vernunft zu bringen. Ray würde auf die anderen achtgeben, und so lange Nate immer noch um seinen Vater trauerte würden die anderen bei ihm bleiben wollen um ihn zu trösten, also bestand die Gefahr, dass sie auf einen Spontantrip gehen würden, wohl nicht. Zumindest redete sie sich das ein.

In Wahrheit wollte sie gar nicht so genau wissen, was alles schief gehen könnte, solange sie hier in Star City war.

* * *

Ray war stolz darüber das Kommando übertragen bekommen zu haben, während Sara weg war. Oder wäre stolz darüber gewesen, wenn er nicht voll und ganz damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre Nora Darhk an Bord zu verstecken. „Bitte, Gideon, sag den anderen noch nicht, dass sie an Bord ist", wandte er sich an die Schiffs-K.I., „Der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist noch nicht gekommen. Aber sie stellt für niemanden eine Gefahr dar, das kann ich dir versichern. Und ich werde den anderen sagen, dass sie an Bord ist … sobald ich bereit dazu bin." (Dass er noch nicht bereit dazu war, hatte natürlich überhaupt nichts mit dem Zauber vom Möchtergern-Kamadeva zu tun und den Dingen, die er und Nora deswegen miteinander getan hatten).

* * *

Mick wollte eigentlich in Ruhe seinen neuesten Rebecca Silver-Roman schreiben, doch am Weg zu Bierversorgung stolperte über einen volltrunkenen John Constantine, der gerade damit beschäftigt war die Tatsache, dass Neron in Desmonds Körper zurück auf der Erde war, (nicht) zu verarbeiten und deswegen beschlossen hatte sich so richtig zu betrinken. Eigentlich konnte Mick Constantine ja nicht besonders leiden. Aber er war der Meinung, dass man niemanden alleine trinken lassen sollte.

* * *

Charlie beschloss unterdessen Zari wegen ihrer Schwärmerei für Nate zu ärgern, alleine machte das allerdings keinen Spaß, also überredete sie Mona ihr dabei zu helfen Zari dazu zu bringen Nate ihre Gefühle zu gestehen.

* * *

Ray hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass es leicht sein müsste Nora auf dem Schiff vor den anderen zu verstecken, aber irgendwie hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Zari vor Charlie und Mona durch das ganze Schiff fliehen würde. Ständig. Er dachte sich nichts dabei, als er sie in letzter Sekunde ins Badezimmer schob, damit sie von den anderen drei Frauen nicht entdeckt werden würde.

* * *

Zari musste feststellen, dass Mick und John samt Jumpschiff verschwunden waren. Offenbar hatte Mick beschlossen, dass sie härteren Alkohol brauchten, und dann waren sie zusammen auch noch auf Zeitreise-Sauf-Tour durch die Zeiten gegangen.

* * *

„Das ist eine Katastrophe", behauptete Ray, „ Es gibt diverse Berichte über einen betrunkenen nackten Engländer und einen betrunkenen nackten Amerikaner aus dem London der 1880er, die sich verdächtig nach Mick und John anhören, wir müssen sie aufhalten, bevor sie der Geschichte Schaden zufügen!" Auf Nora hatte er vollkommen vergessen.

* * *

Nora saß unterdessen im Bad fest und wartete.

* * *

„Kann ich noch mal aufs Klo, bevor wir sie suchen gehen?", wollte Mona wissen, „Wolfie trinkt mehr als ich, und…"

„Klar, kein Problem", meinte Ray, bis ihm einfiel, dass es doch ein Problem war, „Ich meine, nein, nein, das geht nicht. Das Badezimmer ist ….kaputt. Ja genau kaputt! Hey, Moment, wo ist Charlie?"

* * *

Charlie rüttelte an der Badezimmertüre, die Nora mit einem Zauber blockierte.

* * *

„Kommst du, Charlie, wir gehen?!", rief Ray der Gestaltenwandlerin zu, die seufzte, dass sie doch nur kurz hatte pissen wollen, dann aber ihm, Zari, und Mona in das London der 1880er Jahre folgte.

* * *

Nora lauschte. Atmete auf und stellte dann fest, dass die Badezimmertüre nun endgültig klemmte, und sie nicht mehr hinaus kam. „Na wunderbar", murmelte sie.

* * *

Ray und die anderen fanden Mick und John – immer noch ohne Kleidung und stockbesoffen und anstatt sie an Bord der_ Waverider_ zu schaffen bekleideten sie die beiden Männer nur notdürftig, und wenig später saßen sie zu sechst im nächstbesten Pub und tauschten sich über Zaris Gefühle für Nate aus, über Monas Werwolftum, über Kamdeva, über Saras Abwesenheit, und über Neron. Und dabei floss eine Menge Alkohol.

* * *

Nora langweilte sich. Die dumme K.I. ließ sie nicht aus dem Bad. Vermutlich traute sie ihr nicht, dabei hatte sie doch John das Leben gerettet! Und hatte Nates Vater nicht umgebracht!

* * *

Ein paar Drinks später schnarchte Mona auf dem Tresen, was Charlie zu „Schlafenden Hunden"-Witz veranlasste.

* * *

Nora wartete immer noch.

* * *

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich langsam zu Schiff zurück", meinte Ray, drehte sich zu den anderen um … und stellte fest, dass nur noch die schlafende Mona und Zari, die keinen Alkohol trank, da waren.

* * *

Während Zari Mona zum Schiff zurücktrug, und Ray die anderen suchte, war Nora immer noch eingesperrt und starrte nachdenklich den roten Knopf an. Was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie ihn drückte?

* * *

Zari näherte sich dem Schiff und sah dann eine Art Explosion. „Oh, nein", stellte sie fest, „Jemand hat den roten Knopf gedrückt."

* * *

Nachdem Sara ein letztes Gespräch mit der anderen Laurel über zweite Chancen geführt hatte, dachte sie an Ava und daran, dass es Zeit war zu ihren eigenen Worten zu stehen. Sie musste mit Ava reden, wenn sie eine zweite Chance für sie beide wollte. Also kehrte sie nicht zum Schiff zurück, sondern machte sich auf zu Ava. Was sollte schon passieren, wenn sie ein paar Minuten länger weg blieb?

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Zeitlinientechnisch habe ich Saras Besuch in Star City aus plottechnischen Gründen zwischen Episode 4x11 und 4x12 eingeordnet. Sie geht also nach Star City, besucht dann Ava und findet heraus, dass diese verschwunden ist, und damit beginnt Folge 4x12._

_Reviews?_


	6. Buck und Garima

**6\. Buck und Garima**

* * *

_Universum: __Dieser One-Shot spielt in meinem A/B/O-Arrowverse-AU während des One-Shots „Like Magic" aus der Sammlung „Road to Finale Crisis"._

_Spoiler: __Für die 4. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow" bis ca. 4x10/11 (ab da geht mein Verse eindeutig AU) und meine Fic „Like Magic"_

_Pairings: __Vergangenes Mona/Konane, Backround:__Atomwave, Vixensteel, Avalance, Hellcanary, Constangreen_

_Warnings__: A/B/O-Dynamik, sexuelle Aktivität, Pseudonyme, Past Character Death_

_Inhalt: __Mona findet heraus, dass Mick Rebecca Silver ist._

* * *

Mick empfand die _Waverider _in der letzten Zeit als überfüllt. Es waren mehr Leute (und magische Kreaturen) an Bord, als an Bord sein sollten, und auf die Gesellschaft von manchen von ihnen, wie etwa Nora Darhk, hätte er getrost verzichten können, während ihm andererseits Amaya und ihr Baby abgingen, die bei Nates Eltern waren, und die sie nicht besuchen konnten, solange sie von General Smith und seinen Leuten, die das Time Bureau übernommen hatten, gejagt wurden.

Wenn sich Sara wenigstens nicht einbilden würde, dass sie weiterhin ihren Job machen mussten, dann wäre alles besser, aber nein, der Alpha war nach wie vor der Meinung, dass die Geschichte beschützt werden musste, und natürlich war der Klon ihrer Meinung, denn immerhin machte sich der Klon ja immer noch Hoffnung auf Sara.

Mick seufzte, wenn er _daran_ dachte. Prinzipiell wäre der Klon gut für Sara, besser als Constantine, so viel war sicher, aber zumindest schien den Garys Anwesenheit davon abzulenken es weiterhin mit Sara zu treiben, also bestand noch Hoffnung. Vielleicht.

All diese Seifenopern an Bord waren sehr anstrengend zu beobachten. Nate zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn er Charlie sah, und die schien sich nun einen Spaß daraus zu machen sich von ihm sehen zu lassen. Mick vermisste Amaya wirklich, er hätte lieber sie hier an Bord als die Gestaltenwandlerin. Obwohl diese sehr nützlich sein konnte, das musste er neidlos zugeben.

Im Moment aber hatte Mick von allen an Bord, die Nase voll, die nicht zum Rudel gehörten. Abgesehen von Sara, Nate, Zari, und natürlich Ray hatte niemand etwas an Bord zu suchen. Außer vielleicht Constantine, der durfte bleiben. Inzwischen hatte sich Mick an ihn gewöhnt, aber alle anderen, die wollte er im Grunde nicht hier haben. Auch wenn Charlie im Team war. Konnte sie nicht mit Ava und Gary woanders wohnen und Nora Darhk und die ganzen Kreaturen einfach mitnehmen?

Mick seufzte. Er musste sich dringend in seiner Kabine einsperren und den neusten Rebecca Silver-Roman weiterschreiben. Gideon leitete seine Werke immer zeitgerecht zum Verlag weiter, aber ob Zeitschiff oder nicht, Zeit zu finden sie zu schreiben musste er trotzdem erst einmal. Und all diese Fremden an Bord, all dieser fremden Gerüche, machten es ihm nicht leicht sich zu konzentrieren.

Mick schloss sich in seiner Kabine ein (die er mehr als Arbeitszimmer als als Kabine benutzte, immerhin schlief er immer bei Ray) und begann zu schreiben. Nach wenigen Sätzen stellte er fest, dass er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte – draußen gab es Geschrei.

Mick versuchte es zu ignorieren. Er versuchte es wirklich. Sollte sich Sara darum kümmern, immerhin war die der Alpha. Sollte sich der Klon darum kümmern, oder Charlie, immerhin wollten die doch hier an Bord bleiben, Zeit es sich zu verdienen. Sollte sich die verdammte Nora Darhk darum kümmern! Er war nicht der einzige Alpha hier!

Doch es half nichts. Mick knurrte leise und ging dann nachsehen, was los war. Das Geschrei hatte nachgelassen und war nun in Gejammer übergegangen, und Mick folgte den Geräuschen zum kleinen Werwolf-Omega. Natürlich. Wer sonst sollte es auch sein?

Von all ihren neuen Gästen störte der kleine Werwolf-Omega Mick am Wenigsten. Mona Wu hatte als Erste entdeckt, dass etwas im Time Bureau nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Ihretwegen hatte Nate nachgeforscht, und ihretwegen waren sie alle hinter die Pläne von General Smith gekommen. Und sie war ein Rebecca Silver-Fan. Mick mochte sie. Aber na ja, er war ein Alpha, und sie ein ziemlich hilflos wirkender Omega, natürlich würde er sie mögen.

Sie hatte ihren Werwolf verloren, und das tat ihm leid. Er wusste, dass es in letzter Zeit nicht einfach für sie gewesen war. Zuerst fast zu sterben, dann fliehen zu müssen und ihren Liebsten zu verlieren, ihren Alpha, und dann herauszufinden, dass sie nun ein Werwolf war. Trotzdem schaffte sie es dem Rudel, seit sie sie aufgelesen hatten, mehr Ärger zu machen als alle anderen Kreaturen zusammen.

„Was?", wollte Mick barsch von dem weinenden Omega wissen, „Was ist passiert?"

„Charlies Kobold-Freund war gemein zu mir!", beklagte sich Mona.

„Na und? Du kannst dich in einen Werwolf verwandeln! Wenn jemand gemein zu dir ist, kannst du ihn mit deinen Krallen zerlegen!", hielt Mick unbeeindruckt dagegen.

Nun begann Mona erst recht zu heulen. „Ich bin auch zum Werwolf geworden! Und dabei ist mein Lieblingsshirt kaputt gegangen! Es hatte die Namen von allen meine liebsten Jane Austen-Charakteren aufgedruckt! Und jetzt ist es ruiniert!", jammerte sie.

„Das Schiff kann dir ein neues replizieren", meinte Mick nur.

Mona weinte nur anstatt zu antworten. Mick zählte innerlich bis zehn und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Und nicht den Kobold zu suchen und ihn den Hintern zu versohlen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Zari vorbeikommen würde, oder zumindest Constantine, aber nein, keiner der Betas ließ sich blicken. Damit blieb das alles hier an ihm hängen, wie es schien.

„Komm, wir machen dir ein neues T-Shirt", meinte er und führte Mona zum Kleidungs -Replikator.

Mona schniefte nur vor sich hin. „Ich hasse das", murmelte sie, „Ich will nicht wütend werden, und dann werde ich es so doch, und schwups … ist mein Shirt hin."

Na toll, also ging es gar nicht um das Shirt. Mick wünschte sich wirklich einer der anderen Omegas wäre jetzt hier, aber nein, nur er war hier. „Alphas geht das ständig so", meinte er, „Wir wollen auch nicht wütend werden. Wir werden es einfach."

„Aber ich bin ein Omega. So was passiert mir nicht. Niemals. Ich meine, klar, wenn ich meine Kinder beschützen würde oder so was. Aber ich habe ja keine Kinder, und werde nie…." Sie verstummte und dachte vermutlich an ihren toten Werwolf. Gleich würde sie wieder heulen. Mick nahm sie in den Arm, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, und ließ sie ein wenig an seiner Schulter weinen. „Na, na", meinte er, „Wird schon wieder werden."

„Das Einzige, das er mir hinterlassen hat, ist das hier", meinte sie traurig, „Aber ich will es nicht. Ich _hasse_ es."

Mick wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

Nachdem er von Zari gerettet worden war, ging er wieder ans Schreiben. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, worüber er schreiben sollte.

* * *

„Sieh mal, Mona, was gerade frisch angekommen ist. Der neue Rebecca Silver-Roman!" Mona riss Nora das Buch aufgeregt aus den Fingern. „Wirklich? Es gibt schon einen Neuen?", wunderte sie sich und durchblätterte ihn, „Hast du ihn schon gelesen?"

„Ich habe rein gesehen", gab Nora zu und zog eine Grimasse, „Aber er ist seltsam. Buck stirbt! Und Garima bekommt einen Teil seiner Kräfte übertragen, und immer wenn sie in Gefahr ist, verwandelt sie sich in eine Art Monster und tötet ihre Feinde oder so."

„Was?!" Mona ließ das Buch sinken und starrte Nora verwirrt an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Buck starb? Und Garima, die Kick-Ass-Omega-Heldin erhielt neue Kräfte und zwar die von Buck? Das ergab doch überhaupt keinen Sinn! „Das muss ich lesen!", meinte Mona und zog sich zum Lesen zurück, ohne auf Noras Protest zu achten.

* * *

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir Rocket Racoon getroffen haben!", meinte Ray.

„Das war nicht Rocket Racoon. Es war nicht einmal ein Waschbär! Es war ein Trollwesen", widersprach Nate.

„Es war ein sprechender Waschbär oder hat zumindest so ausgesehen. Für mich klingt das eindeutig nach Rocket Racoon!", widersprach Ray.

„Hey, Nerd-Brigade, legt mal eine Pause ein", wandte sich Sara an ihre beiden Omegas, „Das geht jetzt schon die ganze Mission über so, und Mama bekommt langsam aber sich Kopfschmerzen."

„Trink mit mir ein Pint, nichts hilft besser gegen Kopfschmerzen", meinte Charlie.

„Kein Alkohol mehr für dich, du trinkst schon genauso viel wie Mick und John zusammen", wandte Zari ein.

„Gestaltenwandler, hallo?! Ich habe einen anderen Metabolismus", rief Charlie ihr in Erinnerung.

„Ein Pint klingt nicht schlecht", meinte John.

Mick wollte ihm gerade zustimmen, als Mona angerauscht kam, mit dem neuen Rebecca Silver-Roman in der Hand, und verkündete: „Da, da steht: „_Das ist das Einzige, das er mit hinterlassen hat. Und ich wollte es nicht, wollte es nie. Ich wollte seine Kinder, nicht das hier. Ich hasse es. Ich hasse es keine Kontrolle über mich zu haben. Meinen Instinkt unterworfen zu sein. Ich hasse es mich mehr wie ein Alpha als ein Omega zu fühlen", sagte Garima._

„_Ich kann das verstehen, ja wirklich", meinte Ronard in absoluter Beta-Ruhe, „Aber sieh es mal so: Es war das Einzige, das er dir hinterlassen konnte. Und es beschützt dich, oder etwa nicht? Er ist jetzt weg, er kann dich nicht mehr beschützen, aber dafür hat er dir etwas hinterlassen, das dich an seiner Stelle beschützen kann. Das ist Liebe, Garima. Er hat dich sosehr geliebt, dass er dir etwas gegeben hat, auf das du dich immer verlassen kannst, selbst, wenn er nicht mehr für dich da sein kann. Im Moment hasst du es, aber irgendwann wird es dir teuer sein, und dir wird klar werden, was für ein Geschenk er dir hinterlassen hat.""_

„Klingt etwas kitschig, aber bitte", meinte Zari dazu.

„Moment. Buck ist tot?", meinte Nate verwirrt.

„Nur bis zum Ende des Romans, aber das ist nicht der Punkt!", erklärte Mona.

„Ich finde schon, dass es der Punkt ist, denn dann ist in Wahrheit also Garima die Heldin der Reihe", überlegte Nate, woraufhin Ray ein wenig errötete. „Also, soweit würde ich nicht gehen, ich denke eher, es ist eine Partnerschaft, und diesmal war es eben Garima, die im Mittelpunkt stand", meinte dieser.

„Also, keine Sexszenen diesmal?", stellte Sara fest, „Das enttäuscht mich."

„Es gibt genug Sex, das ist nicht der Punkt, der Punkt ist … hey, Moment mal, ihr alle lest Rebecca Silver und wisst…..", begann Mona verwirrt.

„Dass Rory der Autor ist?", vervollständigte John ihren Satz, „Natürlich. Wusstest du das etwa nicht?"

Mona schnappte nach Luft, und Mick beschloss zu fliehen, solange er noch konnte. Doch Mona folgte ihm. Dieser kleine Omega war wirklich hartnäckig, wenn er etwas wollte. „Ich dachte ja immer, dass Rebecca Silver ein Omega ist", meinte Mona, „Stattdessen ist sie …. ein er und ein Alpha und ….."

„Ein ehemaliger Krimineller mit pyromanischen Anwandlungen?", schlug Mick vor.

Mona blinzelte.

„Hör mal, Kleine, ich bin nicht gut mit Worten, weil sie selten so aus dem Mund kommen, wie ich sie meine. Aber wenn ich sie aufschreibe, dann sind sie klarer", rechtfertigte er sich, „Ich wollte nicht…."

„Ein ganzes Buch nur für mich schreiben?"

Mick zögerte, da er nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Danke", sagte Mona dann, „Dass ist das Netteste, was jemand jemals für mich getan hat. Ray hat sehr großes Glück. Du bist ein guter Alpha, Mick Rory. Und ein guter Freund."

Mick schnaubte. „Wir werden aber nicht gemeinsam Liebeskomödien binge watchen und uns die Haare flechten", meinte er.

„Nein, aber weißt du, was mir gerade klar wird? Du bist Rebecca Silver, und ich bin hier an Bord bei dir! Ich kann deine Beta-Leserin sein! Ich bin perfekt! Omegas sind doch deine Zielgruppe, und es gibt keinen größeren Rebecca Silver-Fan als mich! Sag ja, lass mich deine Beta-Leserin sein!", meinte Mona und ihr Gesicht leuchtete begeistert auf.

„Und schon bereue ich es", murmelte Mick.

„Und außerdem habe ich da ein paar Ideen für zukünftige Romane! Und wir müssen uns über diese ganzen zufällig aufeinander treffenden Hitzen und Brünfte unterhalten und über….."

Und so ging es weiter und weiter und weiter. Und ja, Mick bereute es, aber irgendwie auch nicht, denn zumindest weinte Mona nicht mehr und schien zum ersten Mal seit Konanes Tod wieder glücklich zu sein. Trotzdem überlegte Mick sich ernsthaft das Wissen darüber, wer Rebecca Silver wirklich war, wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu löschen.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Bisher habe ich in der Serie umsonst darauf gewartet, dass Mona herausfindet, wer Rebecca Silver ist, hier also meine Version davon, angesiedelt in meinem A/B/O-Verse._

_Reviews?_


	7. Der ewige Fußabtreter

**7\. Der ewige Fußabtreter**

* * *

_Universum: __Unabhängig, Dark Universe_

_Spoiler: __Dieser One-Shot ist ein Tag zu Episode 4.13. _„_Egg MacGuffin"_

_Pairings: __Backround Darhkatom, Steelhacker, Avalance, Erwähnung und Implikation von diversen anderen Pairings, unter ihnen John/Des, Vixensteel, Constangreen, Raylicity, Hawkatom, Ray/Anna, Zaray, Westallen, Atomwave, Steelatom, Ray/Neron, Ray/Gary u.a._

_Warnings__: Dark Fic, Spoiler für die 4. Staffel, Angst, Besessenheit, abgetrennte Körperteile und Body Modification_

_Inhalt: __Niemand ist gerne der ewige Fußabtreter_

* * *

„Hör nicht auf das, was er sagt", hatte Ray Gary geraten – nicht, dass es besonders viel geholfen hätte – doch nun wünschte er sich auf seinen eigenen Rat hören zu können. Neron war inzwischen ständig in seinem Kopf und flüsterte ihm ständig Dinge zu. Ray schien ihn in seiner Hülle überall zu sehen, und der von Neron kontrollierte Arm schien ihm nicht mehr wirklich ein Teil seines eigenen Körpers zu sein, und zugleich doch unwiederbringlich zu ihm zu gehören.

_Du hast Gary wirklich verletzt damit, dass er dir nicht wichtig genug ist um ihn umzubringen, weißt du das? Armer Gary, ständig der ewige Fußabtreter, keiner weiß ihn zu schätzen. Weder die Legends, noch das Büro, noch Constantine. Du weißt, wie das ist, nicht wahr?_

„Halt den Mund, ich höre dir nicht zu!", rief Ray wütend. Seit er Gary eingesperrt und alleine zurückgelassen hatte, wankte er ziellos durchs Schiff, betete, dass die anderen nicht zurückkommen würden, während Neron genau darauf wartete. Darauf wartete jemand zu begegnen, den Ray liebte, damit er ihn töten könnte. „John, John wird kommen und …..", murmelte Ray.

_Und … was? Er wird dich retten? Johnny Constantine war noch nie ein Ritter in der strahlenden Rüstung, tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen. Er ist damit beschäftigt Nora zu retten. Nora, an deren Zustand er dir die Schuld gibt. Wenn er wüsste, was du noch alles so mit Nora gemacht hast, dann wäre er noch wütender auf dich…._

„Halt den Mund! Wir sind beide erwachsen, was immer zwischen uns ist, ist unsere Sache!", rief Ray.

_Oh, ja, erwachsen. Aber sie war nicht erwachsen, als du sie kennengelernt hast, oder hast du das schon wieder vergessen? Aber warum auch nicht? Du hast ja auch vergessen, dass sie dich gefoltert hat, nicht wahr?_

„Das war nicht Nora, das war Mallus", beharrte Ray.

_Zumindest ist es leichter sich das einzureden, nicht wahr? Aber du hast ja schon immer die bevorzugt, die dir weh getan haben, nicht wahr? Du hättest Zari haben können, aber stattdessen hast du dich für die Hexe, die dich gefoltert hat, entschieden. Und warum auch nicht, es ist nur dann Liebe, wenn es weh tut, nicht wahr? Niemals hättest du Anna so sehr geliebt wie du sie heute liebst, wenn sie nicht gestorben wäre._

„Das ist Unsinn. Ich höre dir nicht mehr zu!", rief Ray verzweifelt.

_Tust du nicht? Wie schade, dabei sage ich dir doch nur Dinge, die du selber weißt. Du denkst, du hast versagt, sie im Stich gelassen ,und seither sehnst du dich nach jemanden, der dich dafür bestraft. Du suchst dir zur Liebe diejenigen aus, bei denen du dich darauf verlassen kannst, dass sie dir wehtun. Du bist wie Gary der ewige Fußabtreter der anderen Menschen in deinem Leben. Du bist der ewige Fußabtreter der Legends!_

„Das ist nicht wahr!", keuchte Ray.

_Ach nein? Als die Darhks dich entführt hatten, haben sie das nicht einmal bemerkt, bis sie deine Nachricht bekommen haben. Und warum auch? Ja, wenn du weg bist, dann macht keiner mehr den Abwasch, aber das war's dann auch schon wieder._

Ray schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

_Sieh es ein, Ray, keiner liebt dich. Du magst sie lieben, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich sie nicht einfach töten lässt. Immerhin liebt _dich_ keiner von ihnen. Oh, nein, widersprich mir nicht. Deinen Bruder könnte nicht weniger kümmern ob du lebst oder stirbst. Felicity und Kendra, für die warst du nur der Kerl, mit dem sie ins Bett gehen konnten, bis sie ihre wahre Liebe zurückbekommen haben. Oliver hat dich niemals respektiert oder gemocht. Snart wollte dich um Gulag zurücklassen, und Leo hält dich für neurotisch.. Rip hat dich verraten, mit Leichtigkeit und ohne schlechtes Gewissen, wie euch alle eben. Professor Stein hat deine Intelligenz niemals anerkannt. Jax hat dich immer gehasst, weil du ihm Kendra weggenommen hast. Amaya hat es so gemeint, wie es geklungen hat, als sie gesagt hat, dass du kein Held bist. Zari erträgt deine Gegenwart kaum. Charlie sieht in dir einen Verräter. Für Wally warst du dieser Kerl, über den alle anderen sogenannten Superhelden lachen. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Barry hat dich doch nicht mal zu seiner Hochzeit eingeladen, Sara aber, die er kaum kennt, schon. Und was wohl Kara Danvers von dir hält? Nicht viel, nehme ich an. John, nun dem gehst du nur auf die Nerven. Genau wie Nora übrigens, sie hat sich nur dazu entschlossen darüber hinwegzusehen, weil du gut aussiehst. Sara nimmt dich sowieso nicht ernst. Immerhin hätte sie dir schon lange das Kommando in ihrer Abwesenheit anvertrauen können und sollen, und der einzige Grund, warum sie es letztlich doch getan hat, ist der, dass Amaya nicht mehr da ist. Und wir wissen alle, was Mick wirklich von dir hält._

„Mick ist mein Freund", erklärte Ray.

_Aber du bist nicht seiner, nicht mehr. Wer hat ihn aufgetaut und dazu gebracht sich seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu öffnen? Ja, genau du. Und wie hat er es dir gedankt? Gar nicht. Mit wem verbringt er seine Freizeit? Nun, nicht mit dir. Dank dir ist er ein Bestseller-Autor geworden, aber er hat immer die Gesellschaft von anderen bevorzugt: Sara, Amaya, Nate, Charlie, und jetzt Mona. Mona, die mit Nora gemeinsam über dich lacht. Immer lachen alle nur über dich._

„Nicht Nate….", bemühte sich Ray zu formulieren.

_Oh ja, Nate, dein Freund Nate. Der deinen Anzug zerstört hat, und dir die Kräfte geklaut hat, die für dich bestimmt waren._

„Das ist ewig her, und ich habe ihm das nie übel genommen", erklärte Ray.

_Nate, dem andere immer wichtiger sind als du. Zuerst Amaya und jetzt Zari._

„Das ist nicht wahr. Er hat mich gefragt, wie es mir wegen Nora geht. Er … Nate liebt mich. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt", sagte Ray fest.

_Ja, aber er wird dich niemals so lieben wie du ihn liebst, nicht wahr?_

Ray schüttelte den Kopf.

_Allen anderen sind alle andern wichtiger. Sara würde alles für Ava tun. Was hat sie je für dich getan? Nate war bereit für Amaya die Zeit umzuschreiben und für Zari würde er dasselbe tun. John hat für seinen Des die Zeit zerbrochen. Mick hat sich der Legion der Verdammnis angeschlossen für Leonard Snart._

„Hör auf!" Ray presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren, aber es brachte nichts.

Und dann war aufeinmal Nate da, und Neron versuchte sein Bestes um ihn mit Hilfe von Rays Körper umzubringen.

„Ich glaube an dich, Ray, ich glaube daran, dass du stärker bist als er", sagte Nate mit unerschütterlicher Überzeugung.

Doch Ray war müde. So müde, er hatte so lange gekämpft, und er war nicht stark genug, war niemals stark genug gewesen. Und das hier war kein Film. Er mochte Nate lieben - Nate seinen Bruder, seinen besten Freund - aber nicht genug um ihm das Leben zu retten. Für Ray gab es nur einen Weg ihm das Leben zu retten.

„Ich tu's!", rief er verzweifelt, „Ich überlasse dir meinen Körper freiwillig, aber nur, wenn du Nate nichts tust. Verschone Nate, und ich gehöre dir!"

„Deal", erwiderte Neron durch seinen Mund, und das Messer, mit dem er gerade noch auf Nate hatte einstechen wollen, landete neben dessen Kopf im Boden. „Es wäre zu schön gewesen, Nathaniel. Aber ein Versprechen, ist ein Versprechen."

Und dann wurden Ray und Neron eins, und Ray fragte sich, ob sich Nora so gefühlt hatte, als sie von Mallus besessen gewesen war. Hatte Neron das gemeint, als er daran gezweifelt hatte, dass Nora, diejenige gewesen war, die Ray gefoltert hatte?

„Ray", meinte Nate schwach und richtete sich mühsam auf. Neron hatte ihn ziemlich übel zugerichtet. „Nicht mehr da, mein Liebster", erklärte Ray/Neron und lachte, „Ray wollte unbedingt dein Leben retten und hat einen Deal gemacht. Seltsam wie immer wieder alle deinetwegen einen Deal mit mir machen…." Er erinnerte sich an Hanks Ende und lachte. „Seltsam wie sie immer wieder deinetwegen sterben", fügte er grausam hinzu.

Nate schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, bitte. Lass ihn wieder frei. Lass Ray frei", bettelte er.

„Oh, nein. Es ist so schwierig einen willigen Wirt aufzutreiben", widersprach Ray/Neron, „Und dieser hier …. dieser hier ist schlau. Und er schmeckt so gut. Da ist so viel Dunkelheit in ihm. So viel Schmerz und Wut. Nein, Nathaniel, dieser hier gehört mir. Ich gebe ihn so schnell nicht wieder her. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er und ich sehr glücklich zusammen sein werden."

Nate griff nach seinem Arm, und Ray/Neron beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und hauchte ihn ins Ohr: „Sei nicht traurig, Kumpel. Ich liebe dich, ich werde dich immer lieben." Es war eine grausame Parodie der Worte, die Nate erst vor ein paar Wochen zu ihm gesagt hatte. Dann drückte er dem verletzten Mann einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ihn liegen ließ und in den Korridor hinaus spazierte um dort auf Constantine zu warten. _Mhm, schöne Haut hat der, warum haben wir niemals … ach ja, genau: Amaya und jetzt Zari …. Pfff. Das sollten wir ändern._

Aber alles der Reihe nach. Constantine tauchte auf und tat wie immer selbstgerecht, hielt ihn mit Zaubern fest, und plante sie wieder voneinander zu trennen. Das konnten sie nicht zulassen. Zum Glück tauchte Gary auf, und zum Glück verhielt sich der gute alte Johnny genau im richtigen Ausmaß arrogant und arschig. Zeit Gary das zurückzugeben, was er ihm versprochen hatte.

„Nein, Gary, nimm nichts an, was er dir schenkt!", rief John, als ob es etwas helfen würde. Gary öffnete die Schachtel, starrte seine abgetrennte Brustwarze an, und verband sie dann wieder mit seinem Körper. Schwarze Magie durchfloss ihn, als er und das, was er verloren hatte, wieder eins wurden, und er an alles erinnert wurde, was er vergessen und verdrängt hatte. Als er sich daran erinnerte der ewige Fußabtreter gewesen zu sein. _Ungeliebt von den Legends, am untersten Ende der Karriereleiter des Büros, Constantines Pflanzensitter!_

Man konnte die Veränderung an ihm deutlich sehen. Johnny Constantine wusste, dass er verloren hatte, bevor es geschah.

Ray/Neron trat auf Gary zu, nahm seine Hände in seine und küsste sie. „Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Süßer", lobte er den Mann, der ihm nun genauso gehörte wie Ray Palmer ihm gehörte. Oh, die Unschuldigen waren immer ein besonderer Spaß. Desmond war nett gewesen, aber nicht so köstlich, wie diese hier. Diese hier konnte man verderben, und wie viel Spaß es erst machen würde ihre Freunde zu quälen. Ihre sogenannten Freunde.

„Den Abwasch werden sie zur Abwechslung mal selber erledigen müssen. Und kein Weichspüler mehr für Micks Wäsche, das kommt davon, wenn man seine Freunde links liegen lässt um ein großer Schriftsteller zu werden", meinte Ray/Neron.

„Können wir … können wir in Constantines Appartement vorbeisehen und alle seine Pflanzen töten?", wollte Gary eifrig wissen.

Ray/Neron lächelte böse. „Ich denke, das wird sich einrichten lassen", meinte er. Vielleicht sollten sie es gleich dort miteinander tun, direkt vor Constantines toten Pflanzen, es würde Spuren hinterlassen, die der gute Johnny später wahrnehmen würde. Und wie weh ihm das tun würde. Oh ja, das war definitiv ein Plan.

Neron transportierte sie beide (drei) mit einem Aufleuchten davon, genau dorthin. Johnny ließen sie zurück, im Wissen versagt zu haben. Wenige Momente später würden Sara, Ava, und Zari, sowie Mick, Charlie, und Mona erfahren, dass Neron gewonnen hatte, dass er Ray Palmer bekommen hatte. Es würde sie … zerstören.

_Recht so, _dachte Ray Palmer nur, _Das passiert eben, wenn man andere ständig wie seinen Fußabtreter behandelt. Wenn ihnen wirklich etwas an mir gelegen hätte, dann hätten sie das nicht tun sollen._

„Wir sind keine Fußabtreter mehr, Gary", wandte er sich an seinen Gefolgsmann, als sie in Constantines Apartment auftauchten, „Nie wieder. Von jetzt an sind wir der schlimmste Alptraum von denen, die uns Unrecht getan haben."

Gary nickte begeistert.

Das würde ein Spaß werden. Oh ja, das würde es.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Das war … düster. Ich wollte einen etwas dunkleren Blick auf die aktuelle Folge werfen und in vielerlei Hinsicht ist Ray der Fußbatreter der Legends, wenn auch nicht in so starken Ausmaß wie Gary, aber die meisten von ihnen behandeln ihn oft nicht besonders zuvorkommend (um es vorsichtig zu formulieren). Also dachte ich: Was wenn Ray in Wahrheit Ressentiments gegen seine Freunde hat und Neron das ausnützt?_

_Ob dieser Short ein Einzelstück bleibt oder ein eigenes Verse wird, wird die Zukunft zeigen._

_Reviews?_


	8. Schicksal

**8\. Schicksal**

* * *

_Universum: __Dieser One-Shot spielt in meinem Kompass-Verse, während der Fic „Kompass"._

_Spoiler: __Für meine Fic „Kompass" und die 2. Staffel_

_Pairings: __Implied Coldflash, Past CaptainCanary_

_Warnings__: Angst, Character Death_

_Inhalt: __Jax auf Doomworld_

* * *

In einem Moment führte Jax noch ein vollkommen anderes Leben, und dann erinnerte er sich wieder. Es war Sara, die ihn gerettet hatte, Sara, die ihm erklärte, dass sie den Speer des Schicksals zurückbekommen mussten um die Welt zu retten. Sara, die ihm sagte, dass Mick und Amaya gestorben waren. Doch nichts davon kam bei Jax an. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war Martin Stein.

Ungläubig starrte er auf seinem Arm. Da stand Martin Stein auf seinem Kompass, wie es immer da gestanden hatte, seit dem Tag, an dem er den Mann zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Dieser Name war der Hauptgrund dafür gewesen, warum Jefferson Jackson sich dazu hatte überreden lassen der Superheldenpartner eines alten weißen Mannes zu werden, dieser Name, war es gewesen, der ihm seine Zweifel genommen hatte, der ihm eindeutig signalisiert hatte, dass es die richtige Entscheidung wäre alles zu tun um Martin Steins Leben zu retten.

Immerhin waren sie verbunden. Sie gehörten zusammen.

Jaxs Mutter hatte ihn in diesem Wissen erzogen, und noch dazu war Martin Stein der erste und bisher einzige Name, der jemals auf seinem Kompass erschienen war. Egal, wie verrückt es sich anhörte seinen Körper für eine gewisse Zeit mit einem alten weißen Mann zu teilen, offenbar war es Schicksal. Das hatte Jax immer gewusst.

Und ja, es war nicht immer leicht gewesen. Sie hatten ihre Aufs und Abs zusammen erlebt, aber im Grunde genommen hatte er niemals an seiner Entscheidung gezweifelt. Seine Mutter hatte ihn anders erzogen.

Nicht so auf dieser anderen Welt hier, wie es schien. Nicht so auf dieser Doomworld.

Auch hier stand Martin Stein auf seinem Arm, und trotzdem hatte das Jax nicht davon abgehalten ihn zu behandeln wie … seinen persönlichen Sklaven. Ihn anzuschreien und zu bedrohen, ihm den Urlaub zu streichen, Überstunden aufzuzwingen, ihm keine Minute Frieden zu vergönnen. … _Wie habe ich das nur tun können? Wie habe ich ihn so behandeln können? _Ja natürlich, Thawne hatte ihn unter Druck gesetzt, ihm gedroht ihn zu entlassen, wenn er das Projekt nicht termingerecht fertigstellen würde, und das Projekt hatte sich immer mehr verzögert, aber das war keine Entschuldigung. Sein Name hatte einem wichtiger zu sein als sein Job. _Was muss der Graue aus dieser Realität von mir denken?_

Und noch wichtiger, was dachte seine Mutter in dieser Realität von ihm? Das würde er wohl nie erfahren, denn in diesem Leben war sie es, die er nie gekannt hatte. Sein Vater hatte überlebt und ihn aufgezogen, aber nach dem Tod seiner Kompass-Gefährtin hatte er nie über den Kompass gesprochen, immer so getan als gäbe es ihn nicht.

Natürlich hatte das alle anderen nicht davon abgehalten vom Kompass zu sprechen, aber auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sein eigener Kompass leer geblieben war, und weil sein Vater so tat als wäre dieses Ding auf ihren Armen nichts Besonderes hatte Jax das Thema immer ignoriert. Alle anderen um ihn herum waren besessen vom Kompass gewesen und hatte sein eigenes Desinteresse darauf geschoben, dass sein Kompass immer leer geblieben war. Und vielleicht hatten sie damit ja auch recht gehabt, Jax wusste nur, dass es ihn in dieser Welt offenbar wirklich niemals interessiert hatte.

Und dann hatte Dr. Thawne ihm seinen Untergebenen Dr. Martin Stein vorgestellt, und Jax hatte das Kribbeln seines Kompass nicht beachtet, hatte seinen Kompass ignoriert, so wie immer eben, bis ihm zu Hause aufgefallen war, dass ein Name auf seiner Haut stand. Und ausgerechnet der Name seines Untergebenen.

Von seinem Vater hatte Jax gelernt professionell zu sein. Mit Untergebenen hatte man sich nicht zu verbrüdern, also hatte er die Tatsache, dass Dr. Stein auf seinem Arm stand, nicht weiter beachtet, er hatte ihn behandelt wie jeden anderen Untergebenen auch.

Es war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass Stein darüber enttäuscht war, dass er gerne mit Jax darüber gesprochen hätte, dass sie durch ihren Kompass verbunden waren. Doch Jax hatte ihm keine Chance dazu eingeräumt, ihn immer zurückgewiesen. Sichtlich enttäuscht hatte Stein das akzeptiert und Jax in Ruhe gelassen. Und Jax hatte ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Osten war für ihn nicht Martin Stein, für ihn war Osten einfach nur Osten.

Und dann hatte die Arbeit an den Spezialprojekt begonnen, und Dr. Thawne war zunehmend unangenehm geworden, und Jax hatte den Druck, unter den er gesetzt worden war, auf Stein übertragen. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. _Wie konnte ich nur?_

Er blinzelte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er Sara seit längerem nicht mehr zugehört hatte. „Warte", sagte er, „mir fällt da gerade was sein. Thawne lässt mich und den Grauen an einen Spezialprojekt arbeiten, das ihm sehr wichtig ist, und das wir unbedingt fertig stellen müssen. Der Graue arbeitet jetzt im Moment gerade daran. Und es soll heute noch fertig werden. Was immer es ist, es ist nichts Gutes. Wir müssen ihn aufhalten. Und den Speer an uns bringen, bevor es fertig wird!"

Sara nickte. „Gut", meinte sie, „Wir haben einen Speedster auf unserer Seite, es sollte klappen." Jax hoffte nur, dass sie recht hatte.

* * *

Der Speedster war Barry Allen, der keine Ahnung von der echten Welt hatte, und neben ihm und Ray und Nate gehörte offenbar auch noch Captain Cold zu ihrem Team. „Der Kerl? Soll das sein Ernst sein?", beschwerte sich Jax, „Dem haben wir das alles hier doch erst zu verdanken! Er hat Mick dazu gebracht uns zu verraten!"

Sara zuckte die Schultern. „Und nun ist Mick tot. Und er weiß es besser", meinte sie nur ruhig. Ihre Stimme klang kalt, und sie sah Leonard Snart nicht an. Was immer einst zwischen den beiden gewesen war – und soweit Jax sich erinnern konnte, was da einiges gewesen, und nicht alles davon platonisch - es war nicht mehr da, oder war noch nicht da, immerhin war das hier eine Version von Leonard Snart, die sich den Legends noch nicht angeschlossen hatte, aber es war auch eine Version, die Mick Rory verloren hatte, was in der echten Welt niemals passiert war. Mann, Zeitreisen und Alternativ-Realitäten waren kompliziert.

Jax musterte Snart, der ihn nur kühl ansah. „Ich nehme an, er wusste es nicht besser", räumte Jax dann ein. So wie er mit dem Grauen in dieser Welt. Etwas flackerte in Snarts Augen auf, aber er sagte nichts. Barry stellte sich loyal neben Snart und funkelte Jax feindselig an. Dabei hatte er doch gar nichts gegen den Mann gesagt, sondern eher für ihn.

„Wir müssen schnell handeln", meinte Ray, „Wer weiß, was Thawne unseren Familien ansonsten antut um uns davon abzuhalten die Realität zurück zu ändern."

Snart räusperte sich. „Ihr werdet das nicht gerne hören, aber ich der Meinung, dass wir Unterstützung brauchen, wenn wir uns mit Thawne anlegen wollen. Er ist auf Barry vorbereitet und auf uns alle vermutlich ebenfalls", sagte er dann, „Was wir brauchen ist mehr Rückendeckung."

„Nein", sagte Ray entschieden, „Wir wissen nicht, wo Rip steckt, und wir haben keine Chance an Martin ranzukommen, und ansonsten dürfen wir hier niemanden mehr hineinziehen. Nicht nach Felicity."

Jax wusste nicht, was mit Felicity Smoak in dieser Realität passiert war, aber ein Blick auf Rays Arm sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Wenn sie, Mick, und Amaya umgekommen waren, dann hatte Ray vermutlich recht damit niemand anderen mehr gefährden zu wollen.

„Genau darum schlage ich Verbündete vor, auf die wir verzichten können. Warum denkt ihr arbeite ich bei meinen Raubzügen immer mit Leuten zusammen, die ich nicht leiden kann? Für den Fall, dass jemand geopfert werden muss", erklärte Snart, „Wir sind nicht die Einzigen, die nicht glücklich darüber sind, dass Thawne den Speer hat. Warum das nicht zu unseren Gunsten nutzen?"

Jax hatte im ersten Moment keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach. Sara aber wusste es. „Oh, nein, vergiss es!", meinte sie sofort, „Wir können ihnen nicht trauen. Und selbst wenn, Damien Darhk hat meine Schwester umgebracht! Ich weigere mich mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten!"

Snart sah sie ruhig an. „Wenn wir nicht mit ihnen arbeiten, dann müssen wir damit rechnen, dass sie gegen uns arbeiten", gab er zu bedenken, „Ist dir das lieber?" Nein, das war es nicht, und so kam es, dass sie mit ein bisschen Hilfe vom superschnellen Barry Malcolm Merlyn und Damien Darhk für ihre Sache rekrutierten.

* * *

Es kam zu großen Showdown in StarLabs. Barry brachte ihn einen Vorteil ein, aber leider war Thawne ebenfalls ein Speedster und noch dazu ein sehr schneller. Und dann war da noch der Graue. Jax hatte geplant ihm seine Erinnerungen zurückzugeben, doch beim Anblick der Waffe in Jaxs Händen war er vollkommen durchgedreht und hatte Alarm geschlagen und sie alle an Thawne verraten.

Jax wusste, dass das nicht Martins Schuld war, viel mehr war es seine. Alles, was er Martin Stein in dieser Realität angetan hatte, hatte zu diesem Moment geführt. _Wenn wir versagen, dann ist es meine Schuld. Warum nur habe ich Thawne vor meinen einzigen Namen gestellt? Ja, ich wusste es nicht besser, aber trotzdem war das unverzeihlich._

„Professor, aktivieren Sie die Maschine!", befahl Thawne, und zu Jaxs Entsetzen kam der Mann dieser Aufforderung auch noch an.

„Grauer, nein!", rief Jax.

Martin starrte ihn an. „Die Zeiten, in denen Sie mit mir machen können, was Sie wollen, sind vorbei, Mister Jackson!", verkündete er, „Ich wusste immer, dass etwas nicht mit Ihnen stimmt, aber dass Sie ein Kompass-Mörder sind, hätte ich nicht erwartet! Sie und Ihre Freunde sind die Bösen hier, so viel ist offensichtlich." Aus Martins Sicht war da wohl auch wirklich so. Er aktivierte die Maschine, und Thawne erklärte den verblüfften Anwesenden, dass er mit ihrer Hilfe den Speer vernichten würde.

„Aber wenn du ihn vernichtest, dann kannst nicht mehr all das bekommen, was du willst", argumentierte Malcolm Merlyn. Doch Thawne war selbst für seine ehemalige Gruppe bestehend aus irren Mördern zu irre geworden, wie es schien, da er nur verkündete: „Ich habe schon alles, was ich will. Wenn ich ihn vernichte, dann kann mir keiner mehr das, was ich bereits habe, wegnehmen. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis ihr mich verraten werdet. Ich hätte zwar nicht damit gerechnet, dass Snart der Erste ist, aber nun steht ihr alle zusammen gegen mich, also wird es Zeit zu handeln." Er warf den Speer in die Maschine – eine Maschine, die mehr Hitze erzeugen konnte, als alles andere auf dieser Welt.

Und dann geschah es – Barry rannte los, er dachte wohl, er könnte den Speer noch erwischen, bevor dieser verbrannt werden würde. Doch als Leonard Snart, den Jax noch nie die Kontrolle verlieren gesehen hatte, vor Schmerz aufschrie, wusste Jax, dass er sich in diesem Punkt geirrt hatte.

Thawne warf einen Blick auf die entsetzten Anwesenden. „Das war bedauerlich", räumte er ein, „Aber ich hoffe nur, dass ihr anderen daraus zumindest irgendetwas gelernt habt. Ich sollte euch alle umbringen." Sein Blick glitt zum Grauen, und dann stand er plötzlich hinter diesem und durchbohrte ihn mit seinem vibrierenden Arm. Martin keuchte auf, spuckte Blut, und brach zusammen.

Jax schrie auf und hatte im nächsten Moment das Gefühl, dass sein Arm abfallen würde.

„Das hier", verkündete Thawne kühl, „wird mit jedem passieren, der euch in irgendeiner Form am Herzen liegt, wenn ihr noch einmal versucht euch gegen mich zu stellen." Jax hörte ihn kaum. Alles, was er noch wahrnahm, war Schmerz. Von nun an lebte er nicht mehr in einer Doomworld, sondern einer Welt der Schmerzen.

* * *

Merlyn und Darhk waren abgehauen. Merlyn hatte sich schnellsten zu seiner Familie aufgemacht, wohl mit dem Hintergedanken sie irgendwohin in Sicherheit zu bringen, wo Thawne sie nicht finden konnte. Was Darhk trieb, konnte keiner sagen. Der arrangierte sich wohl mit der neuen Weltordnung, immerhin war es ja nicht so, als würde es irgendjemand geben, dessen Leben ihm wichtig war.

Jax starrte wie betäubt auf den durchgestrichenen Namen auf seinem Arm. _Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Grauer. Mein Grauer. Warum? _Und der nächste wäre sein Dad, so viel war klar.

„Ich habe ein Signal von Rip empfangen", berichtete Ray, der an einer technischen Anlage herumfummelte. Sie saßen alle gemeinsam im Keller von Nates Mom in dessen Verschwörungshöhle und waren alle sehr still.

„Und?" Snart klang nicht gerade interessiert.

„Und er hat die _Waverider_", fügte Ray hinzu, „Allerdings…"

„… müssen wir ihn retten. Schon klar", meinte Sara.

„Und dann? Wenn wir ihn gerettet haben?", wollte Jax wissen, „Ich meine, was dann? Wir haben verloren. Es gibt nichts mehr, was wir tun können."

„Außer sterben", fügte Nate wenig hilfreich hinzu.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass es nichts mehr gibt, was wir tun können", meinte Sara, „Eine Sache gibt es noch." Sie sah von einem der Männer zum anderen. „Was haltet ihr davon alle Regeln zu brechen und einen letzten Versuch zu starten?", wollte sie dann wissen.

Jax sah zu Snart hinüber. Von ihm erwartete er eigentlich am meisten Widerstand. Doch dieser grinste nur und meinte: „Baby, ich bin Leonard Snart. Ich wurde dazu geboren alle Regeln zu brechen. Ich bin bei allem dabei, was Eobard Thawne vernichtet."

Ray und Nate nickte enthusiastisch. Jax dachte an seinen Dad, an seine Mom, und an den Grauen. _Es tut mir leid, Dad. _Der Name auf seiner Haut war wichtiger. „Ich bin für alles, was Martin und die anderen zurückbringt", erklärte er, „Thawne zu vernichten wäre noch ein Bonus."

„Wenn wir es richtig machen, wird sich beides einrichten lassen", versprach Sara, „Rip wird das hier gar nicht gefallen, aber er wird einsehen, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist doch noch zu gewinnen."

Dann erklärte sie den Plan. Und Jax war ganz Ohr.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Gemeinsam mit den beiden Shorts in der Flash Shorts-Sammlung sollte dieser One-Shot die inhaltliche Lücke in „Kompass" füllen._

_Eines meiner Hauptthemen im Kompass-Verse sind immer die Verfehlungen der anderen gegen ihre Kompass-Bindungen, wie hier Doomworld Jax, der den einzigen Namen auf seinem Kompass nicht nur behandelt hat wie jeden anderen auch, sondern sogar noch viel schlechter als irgendjemanden sonst. Und so was bleibt nicht ohne Konsequenzen._

_Reviews?_


	9. Nicht schwach

**9\. Nicht schwach**

* * *

_Universum: __Dark Universe wie Kapitel 7 „Der ewige Fußabtreter"_

_Spoiler: __Dieser One-Shot spielt während Episode 4.14. _„_Nip/Stuck"_

_Pairings: __Ray/Neron, Neron/Tabitha, Atomblazer, Ray/Gary, Vergangenes John/Des_

_Warnings__: Dark Fic, AU, Spoiler für die 4. Staffel, Angst, Besessenheit, Abtrennung von Körperteilen, Bodyhorror_

_Inhalt: __John lernt ein paar Wahrheiten, die ihn nicht sehr begeistern._

* * *

Während Gary das Zeitbüro erledigte, übernahm Ray/Neron die Legends. Es machte zwar Spaß mit ihnen zu spielen, aber letztlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihnen ein lächerlicher Weg einfallen würde um ihn zu retten. Obwohl er überhaupt keine Rettung brauchte. Also musste er sie erst mal kalt stellen. Und sich mit Johnny Constantine befassen.

Während er darauf vertraute, dass Gary die einzige Person, die ihm wirklich gefährlich werden könnte - nämlich die Darhk-Schlampe - beschäftigt halten würde, entführte er sich Johnny Constantine, brachte diesen dazu seine Magie zu benutzen, was wiederum die Legends und die _Waverider _zu ihm brachte, was er wiederum ausnutzte um seinen ehemaligen Freunden eine Lektion zu erteilen.

Die _Waverider _versank im Eis, und Ray/Neron schüttelte enttäuscht seinen Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich auf mich geschossen haben!", meinte er, „Es war nicht wirklich nett sie über mich anzulügen, Johnny."

Constantine keuchte nur – was auch damit zusammenhing, dass Ray/Neron ihn an der Gurgel festhielt. „Du hast gesagt, Ray hätte mit dir einen Deal gemacht, das bedeutet er ist nicht mehr da, er ist in der Hölle", brachte er dann mühsam hervor.

„Oh, das redest du dir also ein um nachts gut schlafen zu können? Wie interessant", stellte Ray/Neron fest, „Nun, ja, ich gebe zu, das wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen, den Deal so auszulegen, dass ich seinen Körper übernehme und ihn in die Hölle zu schicken, aber … Nun, wie soll ich es ausdrücken …. Ich habe mich anders entschieden. Siehst du, Johnny, Ray Palmer ist es Besonderes. Und man sagt mir immer, dass ich lernen muss zu teilen."

Er genoss den Schock in Johnnys Augen, bevor er ihn in die Schneemassen unter ihnen plumpsen ließ. Constantine keuchte und starrte ihn an. „Wenn das wahr wäre, wenn er immer noch da drinnen wäre, dann hätte er niemals die Legends getötet!", behauptete er.

„Oh, noch sind sie nicht tot", belehrte ihn Ray/Neron, „Ich meine, sie werden es bald sein, aber ich habe noch ein paar Tage Zeit sie zu retten. Wenn ich mich dafür entscheiden sollte. Natürlich ist es auch möglich, dass sie sich vorher selbst retten, aber … Nein, wem mache ich hier etwas vor? Das ist nicht möglich. Wir reden hier von den Legends, ohne mich sind sie ein Haufen kleiner streitender Kinder. Aber vielleicht lernen sie durch diese ganze Erfahrung ja etwas. Siehst du, Johnny, ich habe beschlossen, dass wir beide Zeit für uns brauchen. Ganz ohne Einmischung. Gary hält uns das Büro vom Hals, und die Eiszeit die Legends, und währenddessen habe ich Zeit, dich davon zu überzeugen, mir zu helfen."

„Ich werde dir niemals freiwillig helfen", erklärte Constantine voller Überzeugung.

„Oh, Johnny, glaub mir … das wirst du", erwiderte Ray/Neron darauf nur nachsichtig.

* * *

Er schaffte John zu seinem Vorfahren, König Constantine, oder wie auch immer man ihn schrieb, einem Magier mit einem magischen Schwert und einen unbändigen Hass auf alles, was magisch war. Aber der Mann hatte auch ein paar Tricks auf Lager, die beeindruckend waren, sie konnten von ihm lernen.

Zu sehen, dass sein Vorfahre ein harmloses kindliches Wesen behandelte als wäre es ein Monster, war offenbar schmerzhaft für Ray/Nerons Constantine. Es wäre gelogen, wenn Ray/Neron nicht zugeben würde, dass er das Leid des anderen Mannes sehr genoss.

Wie es vorherzusehen gewesen war, versuchte der gute Johnny seinen Vorfahren dazu zu bringen sich mit ihm gegen Neron zu verbünden, und wurde von diesem stattdessen gefangen genommen und eingesperrt.

Ray/Neron genoss es den desillusionierten Zauberer im Gefängnis zu besuchen. „Nun, das ist ja nicht besonders gut gelaufen. Für dich", meinte er und scheuchte mit einer Handbewegung das kindliche Feenwesen davon, das sich mit Johnny angefreundet hatte.

Constantine schien zu versuchen ihn zu ignorieren. „Warum bist du nur so stur?", wollte Ray/Neron wissen, „Denkst du wirklich, dass alle, die in der Hölle sind, es verdient haben dort zu sein? Ist nicht Astra dort? Was war mit Desmond? Was ist mit meiner Tabitha?"

Constantine schnaubte.

„Siehst du, Johnny, ich weiß, dass du Legends damals angelogen hast, als sie dich zu Hilfe geholt haben um mit den magischen Flüchtlingen klar zu kommen. Du hast ihnen eingeredet, dass die beste Lösung für alles darin besteht alle magischen Kreaturen in die Hölle zu schicken. Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie viele Unschuldige von dir persönlich dorthin verbannt wurden? Wenn wir Charlie nicht getroffen hätten, dann würden wir sie alle heute noch in die Hölle schicken. Charlie, Mona, Konane, sogar Nora, sie alle wären in der Hölle, wenn es nach dir gegangen wäre. Ich meine, ich nehme an, es war nicht unsere Schuld. Wir wussten es nicht besser. Du warst der Experte. Wir haben dir geglaubt…." Ray/Neron lehnte sich an die Säulenwand, an die Constantine und das Feenwesen gefesselt waren, und seufzte. „Trotzdem war es nicht richtig. Sogar Nates Vater wollte die Wesen nur für einen Vergnügungspark domestizieren. Ist es nicht traurig, wenn ein Soldat humaner vorgeht als sogenannte Helden?"

„Wenn du denkst, ich würde dir glauben, dass du dich um irgendeine dieser Kreaturen scherst, dann irrst du dich, Neron!", erklärte Constantine, „Dir geht es nur um Tabitha."

„Vielleicht geht es Neron nur um sie. Aber Ray hat hier auch noch etwas mitzureden. Und dann ist da ja immer noch Astra. …." Er ließ seine Worte kommentarlos in der Luft hängen.

„Von mir aus, hast du mir bewiesen, dass ich einer Linie von Bastarden entstamme und selbst nicht viel besser bin als der Schlimmste von ihnen-", begann Constantine.

Ray/Neron nickte zustimmend.

„..aber deswegen helfe ich dir noch lange nicht!", schloss der Zauberer.

„Denkst du also? Wir werden sehen", meinte Ray/Neron, „Vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja noch, wenn du selbst kurz davor bist in die Hölle geschickt zu werden."

„Dort wäre ich früher oder später sowieso gelandet", meinte der Engländer unbeeindruckt.

„Mhm, ja, vermutlich. Aber sie auch?" Ray/Neron deutete auf Constantines Mitgefangene und ließ die beiden dann alleine zusammen zurück. Um Constantine Zeit zu geben über alles nachzudenken.

* * *

Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, verurteilte das Volk von König Constantine Johnny und das Mädchen zur Hölle. Wie Ray/Neron vorhergesehen hatte, konnte John Constantine den Gedanken an ein weiteres unschuldiges Kind in der Hölle nicht ertragen und wehrte sich.

Und Ray/Neron hatte jetzt das, was er immer gewollt hatte, ein Portal zur Hölle, das in beide Richtungen ging, wenn man das Constantine-Schwert benutzte um es zu steuern.

Ein paar Schwertkämpfe später war König Constantine besiegt, aber Johnny schien es Ray/Neron immer noch nicht leicht machen zu wollen. Doch der konnte auch schwertkämpfen, immerhin war er ein Ritter der Tafelrunde.

„Das hier muss nicht sein, Johnny, überlass mir das Schwert und gemeinsam können wir alle unsere Fehler wieder gut machen", erklärte Ray/Neron zwischen zwei Schlägen.

„Niemals! Niemals arbeite ich mit einem Dämon zusammen!", beharrte Constantine.

„Oh, Johnny, aber ich bin es doch: Ray!", erinnerte ihn Ray/Neron an die Fakten.

„Du hast dem Bösen nachgegeben, Großer. Du bist nicht mehr du", behauptete Constantine mit einer Spur von Verzweiflung in der Stimme, „Und wenn ich dich nicht retten kann, dann ist das Einzige, was ich noch für dich tun kann, dich zu erlösen!"

Voller gerechtem Zorn schlug er Ray/Neron sein Schwert aus der Hand und zwang ihn auf die Knie. Ray/Neron starrte das Schwert, das an seinen Hals gehalten wurde, unbeeindruckt an.

„So dankst du mir also, dass ich dir das Leben gerettet habe. Dass ich losgegangen bin und Nora gesucht habe, damit sie dich rettet, obwohl sie vom Zeitbüro gesucht wurde, obwohl sie allen hätte verraten können, dass ich sie damals entkommen habe lassen. So dankst du es mir, dass ich versucht habe dir das Rauchen abzugewöhnen um dein Leben zu verlängern. Dass ich dich aufgeklaubt und ausgenüchtert habe, wann immer es sein musste. Dass ich dich vor Mick verteidigt habe, immer und immer wieder. Dass ich bereit war Sara umzubringen, weil du es mir gesagt hast. Aber ja, immerhin wolltest du ja auch sie töten, nicht wahr? Wenn Mallus sie übernimmt, dann musst du sie töten, Raymond - das waren deine Worte. Weil du einfach nicht glaubst, dass einer von uns stark sein kann. Weil du einfach nicht glaubst, dass einer von uns immer noch er selbst sein kann, selbst wenn ein Dämon in ihm lebt", meinte er nur, „Aber ja, Johnny, töte Ray Palmer und sieh zu, ob du damit leben kannst. Dann fährt er direkt zur Hölle, und Neron findet sich einfach einen neuen Wirt."

Constantine zögerte sichtlich. „Ray Palmer in der Hölle. Das muss man sich mal vorstellen. Wie lange er dort wohl durchhalten würde? Wie lange er dort wohl noch gut wäre?", sinnierte Ray/Neron, „Aber dich kümmert das natürlich nicht. Für dich wäre es gerechte Rache, dafür, dass Ray Nates Leben wichtiger war als sein eigenes. Du, der du nicht gezögert hast, andere Leute für dich immer und immer wieder zu opfern, kannst so etwas natürlich nicht dulden. Du musst es bestrafen…."

Das Schwert zitterte, und Ray/Neron stand unbeeindruckt auf und drückte die Klinge von seinem Hals weg. „Ist schon okay, John. Dass du es nicht tun kannst, macht dich nicht schwach", informierte er den anderen Mann, „Es macht dich nur zu einem Menschen."

Constantine ließ das Schwert sinken und wandte seinen Blick ab. Das konnte Ray/Neron nicht zulassen. Er legte seine Hand an Constantines Kinn und zwang diesen ihn anzusehen. „Keine Sorge, John. Es ist ein guter Plan. Wir können Astra retten, Tabitha, und wen immer wir retten wollen", versicherte er dem Zauberer. Constantines Blicks flackerte voll Zweifel, und Ray lehnte sich schnell vor und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. „Desmond mag dir nicht vergeben, aber ich tu's", versicherte er dem anderen Mann und küsste ihn noch einmal, etwas heftiger mit ein wenig Zunge.

In diesem Moment wurden sie von den Scheinwerfern der _Waverider _anleuchtet.

„Sieh an, scheinbar haben sie es doch geschafft sich selbst zu retten", stellte Ray/Neron fest, „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du dir umsonst Sorgen machst."

„John! Tu Ray nichts!", ertönte Saras Stimme aus dem Schiff.

„Ja, lass Schmalzlocke am Leben!", stimmte Micks Stimme ihr zu.

Wie rührend. Nachdem sie ihm zuerst versucht hatten umzubringen, tat es ihnen jetzt leid.

„Für das, was wir vorhaben, können wir kein Publikum gebrauchen", entschied Ray/Neron, „Lass uns nach Gary sehen und dann Astra, Tabitha, und die anderen holen." Er nahm Johns Hand und teleportierte sie beide davon.

Sie fanden sich in den Fluren des Zeitbüros wieder, gerade rechtzeitig um Gary vor Monas Werwolf-Alter Ego fliehen zu sehen. „Du hast recht, er ist ein Muppet", stellte Ray/Neron seufzend fest und teleportierte sie dann zu dritt davon.

Gary jammerte, aber darauf achtete er nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt John. Der wirkte immer noch hin- und hergerissen. Was aber dann auf seinem Mund kam, war nicht ganz das, was Ray/Neron erwartet hätte.

„Sobald ich meine Magie benutze, finden uns die Legends wieder", erklärte der Zauberer.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber wir haben jetzt das Schwert", erinnerte ihn Ray/Neron, „Und deinen Schüler hier. Es wäre also nicht wirklich deine Magie, zumindest nicht sofort erkennbar. Wir sollten genug Zeit haben ein Portal zu öffnen und diejenigen herauszurufen, die wir retten wollen, bevor der Legends auftauchen."

„Sie hat versucht mir meinen Nippel abzubeißen", verkündete Gary.

„Keine Sorge, mein Schatz, es ist ein Höllennippel, ich kann ihn dir immer wieder zurückgeben", meinte Ray/Neron dazu nur, „Alles wird wieder gut, Gary. Das hier bedeutet nicht, dass sie gewonnen haben. Es bedeutet, dass wir dabei sind zu gewinnen. Ist es nicht so, John?"

John Constantine sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ja, ich denke, das heißt es wohl", gab er dann zu.

Und damit war es an der Zeit Tabitha zu retten. Und alle anderen. Und dann, wenn das erledigt war, würden sie sich der Legends und des Zeitbüros annehmen. Und die würden nicht einmal wissen, wie ihnen passierte. Immerhin hatte Neron jetzt John Constantine auf seiner Seite, nicht wahr?

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Und damit geht dieses Universe AU. Mal sehen, wann ich dazu zurückkehre und wie. (Dafür muss ich erst mal den Rest der Staffel sehen)._

_Reviews?_


	10. Zwei Alphas und ein Omega

**10\. Zwei Alphas und ein Omega**

* * *

_Universum: __Mein A/B/O-Universe_

_Spoiler: __Für mein A/B/O-Verse und die 1. Staffel_

_Pairings: __Hawkatomcanary, Hawkatom, Hawkcanary, Atomcanary, Erw. von vergangenen Coldatom und Atomwave, weitere implizierte Pairings_

_Warnings__: A/B/O-Dynamik- tierische Verhaltensweise und Biologie, sexuelle Aktivität, Polygamie, Dreier, femmeslash, Het_

_Inhalt: __Wenn zwei Alphas und zwei Omegas einen auf Lieb-Familie in den 1950ern machen, dann kann das früher oder später nur zu Problemen führen._

* * *

Sie waren zurückgelassen worden. Keiner von ihnen konnte es so wirklich glauben, aber am Härtesten traf es natürlich Ray. Er war der Omega, der soeben von seinem Rudelführer verlassen worden war. Von seinem Rudel zurückgelassen worden war. Sara konnte die ersten Risse in seiner sonst so fröhlichen Fassaden erkennen, als die _Waverider _davon flog – ohne sie.

„Was war das denn? Eine Beta-Revolution?", wunderte sich Kendra. Sara fiel auf, dass sie recht hatte. Nach dem Verlust von Mick und dem Zurücklassen von Kendra, Ray, und Sara bestand die Besatzung der _Waverider _nur noch aus Betas. Was die Tatsache, dass sie zurückgelassen worden umso seltsamer machte. Betas waren normalerweise die besonnenen Individuen. Das vernünftige Geschlecht. Es gab keinen Grund sie zurückzulassen. Nun, zumindest fiel ihr keiner ein, aber da es Rip war, von dem sie hier sprachen – auch wenn er für einen Beta mitunter ungewöhnlich emotional sein konnte –musste er einen guten Grund dafür gehabt haben ohne sie abzufliegen. Einen sehr guten. Und er würde mit Sicherheit zurückkommen um sie zu holen. Nicht wahr?

Also warteten sie. Und warteten. Nach einigen Stunden wirkte Ray sichtlich verzweifelt, und Kendra warf Sara einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Diese seufzte. „Nun, wie es aussieht, kommen sie nicht so schnell zurück wie gehofft. Wir können hier nicht weiter rumstehen und warten. Das führt zu nichts", verkündete sie dann. Ray sah sie betroffen an. „Aber wenn wir hier weggehen … wie stellen wir dann sicher, dass Rip und die anderen uns finden?", wollte er dann besorgt wissen.

Das war die Frage, nicht wahr? „Wir vertrauen einfach darauf, dass sie uns finden. Wir gehen nicht zu weit weg. Und behalten die Stelle hier im Auge. Dann wird sich schon alles fügen", meinte sie.

Ray sah sie mit hoffnungsvollen Hundeaugen an, und Sara fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie log, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie lügen musste um Ray von hier wegzubekommen, um ihn irgendwohin zu bekommen.

„Ray, Sara hat recht", meinte Kendra sanft, „Alles wird gut werden. Rip wird zurückkommen. Nur braucht er offenbar etwas länger, und wenn wir hier rumstehen, dann bringt uns das auch nichts. Du brauchst Schlaf, und außerdem rennt Vandal Savage möglicherweise immer noch irgendwo hier herum, es ist nicht sicher für uns hier zu bleiben."

Ray wirkte niedergeschlagen, nickte aber. „Ihr habt recht", gab er zu, „Es ist nur … ich mache mir einfach Sorgen. Das ist alles. Zuerst Mick, und jetzt …" Er brach ab. Er musste auch nicht viel mehr sagen. Sara wusste, dass Ray von Micks Verrat besonders schwer getroffen worden war, vielleicht sogar schwerer als Leonard. Während der Beta den Alpha seit Jahrzehnten kannte und wohl wusste, was von ihm zu erwarten war, hatte Ray in der letzten Zeit eine engere Beziehung zu Mick Rory entwickelt, die auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sie ein Alpha und ein Omega waren, enger gewesen war als man nach so einer kurzen Zeit erwarten würde, und während Sara nie besonders glücklich über diese Freundschaft gewesen war (falls es nur Freundschaft war, es war ihr lieber es nicht so genau zu wissen), verstand sie sehr gut, dass die Tatsache, dass der Alpha sie alle verraten hatte für Ray wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht sein musste. Und nun war er auch noch vom Rest des Rudels verraten worden. Denn für Ray waren sie das: ein Rudel, keine beliebig zusammengestellte Gruppe von Leuten, die auf ein gemeinsames Ziel hinarbeiteten, sondern ein Team, eine Familie, und ein Rudel eben. Und bis vor kurzem hatte Sara ja auch gedacht, dass sie das wären.

„Sie werden zurückkommen", versprach Sara, „Wir müssen ihnen nur Zeit geben."

* * *

Aber wie viel Zeit, das war die Frage. Sie nahmen sich gemeinsam eine Wohnung und machten sich daran Geld zu verdienen. Nun, Sara und Kendra machten sich daran Geld zu verdienen, für Ray war das als Omega nicht so einfach, aber es würde sich schon etwas finden. Nicht, dass Sara und Kendra als Frauen und Alphas die besten Jobs hinterhergeworfen wurden, aber zumindest hatten sie bessere Chancen etwas zu finden als der Omega.

„Aber warum müssen wir überhaupt arbeiten?", wollte Ray wissen, „Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir hierbleiben. Wir warten doch nur auf Rip und die anderen."

„Ja, aber wir müssen was Essen, oder?", hielt Sara dagegen und zumindest das sah Ray ein.

Sie arbeitete als Bedienung, und Kendra half in einer Textilfabrik aus. Ray führte den Haushalt und war in ihrer Dreizimmerwohnung noch pedantischer was das anging als er es auf der _Waverider _gewesen war. Kendra und Sara schliefen in einem Schlafzimmer und Ray im anderen. Das war nur anständig so. Trotzdem war Sara nicht entgangen, dass irgendetwas zwischen Ray und Kendra vorging.

Schon zuvor war etwas zwischen den beiden vorgegangen, immerhin hatten sie das verlobte Paar sehr gut gespielt, doch inzwischen ging eindeutig mehr zwischen ihnen vor. Sara war nicht erfreut, aber was sollte sie tun? Kendra war ihre Freundin, und sie war nicht Mick, sie würde Ray nicht einfach fallen lassen und verraten, und Ray war erwachsen, er konnte sich seine Partner selbst aussuchen. Auch wenn er bisher kein besonders gutes Händchen gehabt hatte, was dieses Thema anging – mit beiden Rogues war er spektakulär gescheitert, nachdem Leonard ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte, hatte er geschmollt, nach Micks Verrat aber, war er einfach nur still gewesen und hatte nach gebrochenen Herzen gerochen. Kendra war also ein Fortschritt. Oder nicht?

_Es sei denn natürlich, du willst ihn für dich selbst. _Aber das wollte sie nicht. Nicht wahr? Daran musste sie sich immer wieder erinnern.

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem Kendra heimkam, Sara in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zerrte und zischte: „Du musst mir helfen, Sara. Ich habe eine Brunftanfall!"

Sara war sich nicht ganz sicher, was einen Brunftanfall von der normalen Brunft unterschied, aber sie wusste, was Kendra meinte, und ihr war nicht entgangen wie der andere Alpha beim Abendessen am Vortag Ray mit seinen Augen ausgezogen hatte. „Deine Hand ist deine Freundin, Kendra", meinte sie nur, „Sperr dich hier ein, ich halte Ray fern, und wenn du fertig bist, kommen wir zurück."

Kendra schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das funktioniert bei mir nicht. Hör mal, ich bin anders, seit ich meine Flügel bekommen habe da …. Nun da gibt es eben die Brunftanfälle, und die gehen nicht einfach von selber weg, nicht ohne…. Du weißt schon", erklärte sie schnell.

„Nun auch in den 1950ern gibt es Dildos", meinte Sara dazu, „Ich kann versuchen dir eine zu besorgen."

Kendra warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Was? Oh, nein, vergiss es. Das wäre … ich meine wir sind Freunde, oder? Das wäre unangebracht", meinte Sara, als sie verstand, was Kendra wirklich damit gemeint hatte, als sie ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie ihr helfen sollte.

„Was ist ein kleiner Gefallen unter Freunden?", hielt Kendra dagegen, „Oder ist dir lieber, dass ich über Ray herfalle? Und nein, ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich mich zusammenreißen kann."

Das war Erpressung. Schlicht und einfach. Aber wenn es darauf hinauslief Ray zu beschützen, dann müsste sie sich wohl opfern. Und es war ja nicht so, dass sie niemals darüber nachgedacht hatte. Sie hatte den Gedanken nur eben schnell verworfen, da Kendra immer damit beschäftigt gewesen war Herzchenaugen in Rays Richtung zu machen. „Na gut also schön", gab sie nach, „Ich mach's. Aber bilde dir nicht ein, dass da mehr dahintersteckt als eine medizinische Notwendigkeit."

„Wunderbar!", verkündete Kendra und war schon dabei sich auszuziehen, „Lass uns loslegen." Sara beobachtete sie mit erhobener Augenbraue. _Also romantisch ist sie offenbar nicht gerade veranlagt._

* * *

Kendra erlebte noch zwei weitere dieser Brunftanfälle, und Sara begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob Kendra sie in Wahrheit nicht nur ins Bett kriegen wollte, und all das nur vorgab. Zumindest traf der dritte dieser seltsamen Anfälle auf Saras Brunft, aber Sara schwor sich, dass das das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sie ihrer Freundin zur Hand ging. Das war doch lächerlich. Und außerdem verletzte es Ray, der eine sehr gute Nase besaß und die beiden Alphas manchmal mit einem wissenden traurigen Blick ansah, dazu aber nichts sagte.

Immerhin schienen Kendra und er zu balzen, was deren Aktivitäten mit Sara noch unangenehmer machte als sie es sowieso schon waren. Sara versuchte es nur als Freundinnen, die einander zur Hand gingen, zu sehen, aber sie wusste, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem Kendras Omega ihr dabei helfen sollte und nicht mehr ihre Freundin.

Doch bevor sie das zur Sprache bringen konnte, erwischte Ray seine Hitze.

Sie hätte es kommen sehen müssen, aber Hitze- und Brunftzyklen waren noch nie ihre starke Seite gewesen. Und durch das Zeitreisen war sowieso alles durcheinander geraten, und sie hatte angenommen, dass Ray an Bord der _Waverider _Unterdrücker genommen hatte, und nie nachgefragt, ob er welche in die 50er mitgenommen hatte.

Wie auch immer, sie kam von der Arbeit nach Hause und roch es sofort. Ray saß am Esstisch und blickte auf, als sie hereinkam. „Sara", weinte er, „Sara, es geht mir gar nicht gut."

„Verdammt, Ray!", seufzte der Alpha lautstark, „Hast du dir denn vom Haushaltsgeld keine Unterdrücker besorgt?"

„Ich will dieses Zeug nicht nehmen, was sie in dieser Ära als Unterdrücker bezeichnen", erklärte Ray, „Was wenn mich das steril macht?" Im Moment wäre das Saras geringste Sorge. „Du musst mir helfen, Alpha", schloss er dann.

_Für wen halten die mich? Für ihren persönlichen Vibrator? Oder einen gemieteten Omega?_

„Oh, nein, vergiss es!", erklärte sie sofort, „Das ist dein Problem, das wirst du gefälligst alleine lösen! Geh in dein Zimmer und sperr dich ein, und ich halte Kendra fern, und in ein paar Tagen kommen wir wieder."

Ray gab einen Weinlaut von sich. „Kendra hast du auch geholfen", verkündete er.

„Das war etwas anderes. Kendra hat ein … Problem. Und sie ist ein Alpha. Und wir sind Freunde", widersprach Sara.

„Also sind wir keine Freunde? Bin ich dir überhaupt nicht wichtig? Bist du nicht mein Alpha?", wollte Ray wissen, und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

_Na toll. _„Nein, nein, Ray, gerade weil du mein Freund und mein Omega bist, kann ich das nicht machen, verstehst du? Ich muss auf dich Acht geben", versicherte sie dem traurigen Mann schnell.

„Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, fähig meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen", erklärte Ray, „Du musst mich nicht beschützen. Nicht, was das angeht. Ich will es doch."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist in Kendra verliebt, nicht in mich. Schon vergessen?", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Aber du bist mein Alpha", meinte er.

_Ich hätte damals einfach nein zu Rip Hunter sagen sollen, _wurde Sara klar. Inzwischen konnte sie nicht mehr abstreiten, dass Rays Geruch sie beeinflusste. Wenn sie noch lange weiterstritten, dann würde sie von der Brunft überwältigt werden.

In diesem Moment kam Kendra bei der Türe herein. Ihre Haare waren gesträubt, und Brunftverlangen spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. „Alpha!", rief Ray, als er sie sah.

„Omega", verkündete Kendra.

Das war Saras Stichwort. Sie sollte wirklich gehen. Sich zwischen einem brünftigen Alpha und einen Omega in Hitze zu stellen war so ziemlich das Dümmste, was man machen konnte. „Nun gut, damit hat sich das erledigt", meinte sie und wollte gehen.

„Alpha, Alpha-Sara, geh jetzt nicht", protestierte Ray.

Sara unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Hör mal", meinte sie, „Kendra ist jetzt hier, du brauchst mich nicht mehr."

„Doch ich brauche dich", beharrte Ray, „Ich fühle mich so allein. Die anderen sind alle weg. Mick …. Rip hat …. Bleib, Alpha. Bitte."

Sara warf einen Blick auf Kendra, die sie nachdenklich musterte. „Ja, warum nicht", meinte die geflügelte Frau dann, „Bleib doch. Das könnte … interessant werden."

_Interessant. Das meinst du also, ja? _Verdammter Rip Hunter. Warum nur war er ohne ein Wort verschwunden und hatte zwei Alphas mit nur einem Omega zurückgelassen?

„Wenn ihr darauf besteht, von mir aus", meinte Sara dann, „Aber nur dieses eine Mal."

* * *

Es war interessant. Aber auch seltsam. Und verstörend. Und danach war es anders. Alphas konnte nicht einfach mit Omegas das Bett teilen und nachher so weiter machen als wäre nichts passiert. Als es vorbei war, und sie alle gemeinsam frühstückten, ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie Kendra anknurrte, als diese Rays Schulter berührte. Sie entschuldigte sich, schob es auf die immer noch rasenden Hormone, und machte weiter als wäre nichts gewesen.

Aber es war etwas gewesen. Es war ihr schon zuvor schwer gefallen Ray Kendra zu überlassen. Aber nun … Jedes Mal, wenn der andere Alpha dem Omega körperlich nahe kam, regte sich Zorn und Besitzdenken in Sara. Sie wollte Kendra nicht nur anknurren, sie wollte sie anfallen, wollte sie ihr die Kehle herausreißen. _Das ist Kendra, _musste sie sich selbst immer wieder erinnern, _Das ist kein fremder Alpha. Sie ist ein Mitglied deines Rudels._

Und jedes Mal, wenn Ray Kendra einen verliebten Blick zuwarf, wurde ihr ganz seltsam zu Mute. _Verdammt, Rip, wo bleibst du nur?, _dachte sie immer wieder, aber die _Waverider _tauchte nicht auf. Und langsam begann Sara zu glauben, dass sie niemals auftauchen würde.

Kendra lachte über irgendeinen Witz, den Ray erzählt hatte, und Ray lächelte sie an. Sara wollte beide am liebsten anschreien. Aber sie tat es nicht. All die Arbeit, die sie darin investiert hatte, ihren Blutdurst unter Kontrolle zu bringen – es war alles umsonst gewesen. Und das nur, weil sie nicht stark genug gewesen war nein zu sagen.

Zwei Alphas und ein Omega - das hatte ja auf Dauer nicht gut gehen können. Zwei Alphas und ein Beta, ja, drei Alphas, ja, ein Alpha und zwei Betas, ein Alpha und zwei Omegas, aber das hier … nein, das hatte keine Zukunft. Vielleicht wenn es ein anderer Alpha gewesen wäre, jemand weniger dominanter. Oder wenn Sara nicht mit ihrem Blutdurst zu kämpfen hätte, oder wenn sie Kendra mehr gewollt hätte als sie Ray wollte. Aber so…

Nein, es gab nur eine Lösung. Sie sah Ray und Kendra nachdenklich an, die vollkommen in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken waren und von Saras innerem Kampf nichts mitbekommen zu schienen. Sie musste gehen. Musste die beiden verlassen.

Ray würde ihr das niemals verzeihen, aber es war zu seinem eigenen Besten. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Kendra liebte, und sie ihn. Sara war nur das dritte Rad am Wagen. Die lebende Dildo für Zwischendurch, der Alpha, der Ray beruhigte, wenn er sich aufregte, und ihn darüber anlog, dass alles gut werden würde. Es war an der Zeit, dass Kendra diese Rolle übernahm.

Sara würde gehen. Ja, das würde sie. Sie musste einfach. Die Frage war nur wann. Aber wenn sie Ray und Kendra so ansah, dann wusste sie, dass es bald sein musste.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Schon seit der Eröffnung der A/B/O-Oneshotsammlung habe ich mit den Gedanken gespielt etwas mehr über Rays, Saras, und Kendras improvisierte Dreierehe in den 50ern zu schreiben, aber bisher bin ich nie wirklich dazu gekommen._

_Auf jeden Fall wollte ich auch ein kleines Zuckerl für die immer noch vorhandenen und seltsam zahlreichen Hawkcanary-Shipper einbauen, deswegen etwas Sara/Kendra-Action am Beginn._

_Reviews?_


	11. The Cool Kids

**11\. The Cool Kids**

* * *

_Universum: __Dark Verse_

_Spoiler: __Spielt während der Episode 4.15 „"Terms of Service"_

_Pairings: __Diverse implizierte Pairings, Backround Avalance, vergangenes Vixensteel und Constangreen_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel, Angst, Dark Fic, AU_

_Inhalt: __Gary irrt sich, wenn er denkt, die Legends wären die coolen Kids._

* * *

Während Ray, Neron, und John mit ihren Plänen bezüglich der Hölle beschäftigt waren, wurden die Legends Gary überlassen. Nun, Gary und Tabitha. Seit sie die Gute Fee aus der Hölle befreit hatten, war Gary ihr neuer Schützling, etwas das ihm das Leben um einiges leichter machte, wenn es darum ging das Zeitbüro zu beherrschen – und alles andere auch, was das anging. Allerdings besaß sie die unangenehme Tendenz ihn ständig dazu überreden zu wollen den Legends weh zu tun.

Und obwohl Gary wirklich wütend auf die Legends war – immerhin hatten sie ihn mies behandelt – wollte er ihnen keinen dauerhaften Schaden zufügen. Er wollte doch nur, dass sie …. verstanden wie es war er zu sein. Der Außenseiter, derjenige, der nicht cool genug für die Gang war, derjenige, der von allen ständig fallengelassen wurde, derjenige, den man nur benutzte um ihn auszunützen zu können und auf dem man dann vergaß.

Nur, dass die Legends nicht sonderlich kooperativ waren. Und nach seinem gescheiterten Versuch mit dem Buchclub machte die Tatsache, dass Gideon die Einzige war, die ihn bei ihrer gemeinsamen Mission unterstützte, alles noch frustrierender.

„Ich habe versucht euch zu retten, aber ihr….." Gary sah wütend auf sein sogenanntes Team. Auf seinen Kumpel Nate, für den er immer nur ein Ersatz-Ray gewiesen war, auf seine Freundin Ava, die ihn schlechter behandelt hatte als man einen Untergebenen behandeln durfte, auf seine Heldin Sara Lance, die ihn einst nur verführt hatte um an seine Zugangskarte zum Büro zu kommen und seit dem regelmäßig auf seine Existenz vergaß, und auf Mick Rory, der eigentlich als ewiger Außenseiter verstehen sollte, wie er sich fühlte, doch stattdessen immer nur murmelte, dass er ihn umbringen würde.

Und dann hatte er genug, nun wollte er, dass die anderen endlich sahen, wie es war er zu sein. Der hübsche Nate sollte wissen, wie man sich als pickeliger Teenager fühlte, Mick Rory sollte endlich als das Riesenbaby, das er war, für alle offenbart werden, und Ava und Sara sollten endlich wissen, wie es war, wenn man nach der Pfeife der andern tanzen musste – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Du bringst sie um, Gary!", rief Nate schließlich verzweifelt aus, und Gary wusste, dass er recht hatte. Sara und Ava tanzten nun schon recht lange wie die Verrückten, und auch die perfektesten Frauen konnten das nicht ewig durchhalten. _Und dabei wollte ich ihnen doch nicht weh tun…. _Aber dabei hatten sie ihn so wütend gemacht! Sie hatten sich das selbst zuzuschreiben! Sie hatten Gary dazu gezwungen sie so zu behandeln, es hatte überhaupt nichts mit dem Höllennippel zu tun, ihre ewige schlechte Behandlung hatte ihn so weit getrieben.

„Das bist doch nicht du, Gary!", argumentierte Nate, und früher hätte er damit recht gehabt, doch jetzt wusste Gary nicht mehr, wer er war. War er der ewige Fußabtreter aller anderen? War er John Constantines Notnagel und Pflanzengießer? War er Gary Green der Zeitagent? Mona hatte ein Monster ihm vorgezogen. Ray hatte ihn nicht genug geliebt um ihn töten zu wollen. Niemanden war er so wichtig wie sie ihm wichtig waren. So war es nun einmal. Zu ändern war das nicht, auf jeden Fall nicht so ….

„Aus! Genug, alles aus!", befahl Gary, und Tabitha machte alle wieder normal und machte sich dann davon. Was nicht überraschend war, denn immerhin wusste Gary, dass auch sie ihn verachtete, dass nicht einmal seine eigene Gute Fee sein Bestes im Sinn hatte, sondern ihn nur dazu benutzen wollte um sich an den Legends zu rächen.

Und wenn Sara, Nate, Ava, und Mick Rory ihn jetzt nicht angriffen und nett zu ihm waren, dann doch nur weil sie Angst davor hatten, was er ihnen durch Tabitha antun könnte. Mona hatte ihm den Nippel abgebissen, und das war ihnen vollkommen egal, wenn es hart auf hart kam, dann würden sie sich immer für Mona entscheiden und nicht für ihn.

„Du hast recht, Gary", meinte Ava, „Ich war unfair zu dir. Ich hätte dich nicht dazu missbrauchen dürfen meine Wäsche zu machen und all die unbezahlten Überstunden machen lassen dürfen. Das war falsch und außerdem illegal."

„Und uns tut es auch leid", meinte Sara, „Du irrst dich, wenn du denkst, wir wüssten nicht, wie du dich fühlst. Als Rip die Legends rekrutiert hat, hat er diejenigen ausgewählt, auf die die Zeitlinie am Ehesten verzichten kann. Wir sind die ursprünglichen Loser schlechthin. Wir haben das vielleicht für einige Zeit vergessen, und das tut mir leid. Aber du, Gary, bist einer von uns."

„Ich will ihn trotzdem immer noch umbringen", murmelte Mick Rory, der über Saras Aussage nicht begeistert war.

„Gary, Kumpel, du bist genauso eine Legende wie wir", erklärte Nate.

„Ach, das sagt ihr doch alle nur, weil ihr Angst vor mir habt", gab Gary zurück, „Keiner von euch meinst es wirklich ernst. Wie auch? Im Grunde könnt ihr es nicht verstehen. Ihr seid vier der coolsten Menschen auf diesem Planeten, ihr könnt nicht verstehen, wie es ist, wenn man endlich am Tisch der coolen Kids sitzen darf und dann feststellen muss, dass sie dich nur zum Hausaufgaben-Abschreiben benutzen wollen."

Mick Rory schnaubte.

„Das hier ist das echte Leben, nicht die High School, Gary", erklärte Nate düster, „Und nebenbei, irrst du dich. Ich wurde ständig gemobbt. Bis mich Ray vor ein paar Jahren geheilt hat und mir dabei meine Stahlkräfte verpasst hat, litt ich unter Hämophilie. Weißt du, wie das ist? Für ein Kind, meine ich? Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn du nie mit den anderen Kindern spielen darf, weil deine Mutter Angst hat, dass du dich verletzen könntest? Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn du manchmal einfach spontan zu bluten beginnst, auch wenn du gar nichts getan hast? Wenn du weißt, dass du den Fußstapfen deines Vaters nicht folgen kannst, weil du zu krank dafür bist, aber trotzdem das Gefühl hast ihn zu enttäuschen? Wenn du nicht einmal deine Alternativ-Karriere als Yoga-Lehrer einschlagen kannst? Und wenn du dann endlich zu dir findest, die Liebe deines Lebens trifft, nur um von ihr verlassen zu werden, weil sie ein Schicksal hat, während du offenbar keines hast? Wenn sie nicht einmal in Betracht zieht, dass du mir ihr gehen würdest, egal, wohin sie geht, und dass du zulassen würdest, dass sie Kinder mit wem auch immer hat, wenn du nur weiterhin ein Teil ihres Leben sein könntest? Und dann versöhnst du dich nach all den Jahren endlich mit deinem Vater, erfährst, dass er dich liebt, nur um ihn gleich darauf zu verlieren? Weißt du wie das ist, Gary?"

„Nate, ich….", begann Gary betroffen.

„Er hat recht. Auf der Verpackung des Ava-Klons mag vielleicht perfekter Mensch stehen, aber zu wissen, dass alle Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit und Jugend nicht echt sind, ist hart. Zu wissen, dass man keine Eltern hat, keine Freunde, und dass der Mann, dem man am meisten auf dieser Welt vertraut hat, das alles wusste, aber vor dir geheim gehalten hat, ist schwer", erklärte Ava, „Ich fühle mich nicht perfekt, eher defekt. Ich meine, immerhin bin ich der einzige Klon mit einer eigenen Persönlichkeit, der einzige lesbische, strebsame, kurzangebundene, und leicht in die Luft gehende Ava-Klon, der nicht einmal weiß, wann er seine Lebensgefährtin getroffen hat, da das die Erinnerungen des Klons vor mir sein könnten. Ich bin nicht perfekt, Gary, ich war Rips Plan für was auch immer. Ich werde es nie erfahren, aber ich habe Ideen, und die machen mir Angst. Und im Grunde leite ich das Zeitbüro doch nur, weil alle anderen tot sind. Weil Rip tot ist, und er war ein Bastard, aber ohne ihn habe ich Angst und weiß nicht, was ich tue. Deswegen war ich doch bereit mich allem, was Hank und Neron vorhatten, unterzuordnen, denn was bin ich schon ohne das Büro? Nichts, genau das bin ich."

„Und ich bin eine untote Assassine, die den festen Freund ihrer Schwester verführt hat, eine Zeit lange ohne Seele gelebt hat, vor Verantwortung immer weggelaufen ist, wenn es möglich war, bis sie auf einmal der Captain der _Waverider _sein musste. Und das ist das Einzige, in dem ich gut bin, denn ohne die Legends und mein Schiff, kann ich nicht mal als Verkäuferin oder Barkeeperin erfolgreich sein. Und als Captain? Ich habe die Zeit zerbrochen, wie du dich erinnerst, und alle die magischen Flüchtlinge frei gelassen. Ich konnte meine Schwester weder zurückbringen noch rächen, und konnte mein Team nicht zusammenhalten, wieder und wieder. Martin ist gestorben, weil ich versagt habe, genau wie Rip. Jax ist geflohen, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte unter jemanden wie mir zu arbeiten. Und kaum habe ich eine feste Beziehung, vergesse ich fast auf mein Team, meine Freunde. Ray ist weg, weil ich versagt habe, Gary. John ist weg, weil ich versagt habe. Ich bin und war niemals eines der coolen Kids, Gary", erklärte Sara.

Gary wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Ich hab meine Eltern verbrannt. Und mich selbst. Jahrelang, immer wieder", brummte Mick dann, „Und hab zugelassen, dass Snart für mich denkt, weil das leichter war als die Verantwortung für meine eigene Taten zu übernehmen. Blondie hat recht, wir sind hier alle Loser. Und wurden alle schlecht behandelt, von anderen und voneinander."

„Aber der Punkt ist, dass wir füreinander da sind", fuhr Nate fort, „Trotz allem."

„Und du kannst auch für uns da sein, Gary. Indem du deine Gute Fee für Gutes einsetzt", schloss Sara.

„Aber…." Gary wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Irgendwie hatte er das alles nie von dieser Warte aus betrachtet. Er war immer nur auf sich selbst fokussiert gewesen und auf seinen eigenen Schmerz. Aber auch nur deswegen, weil kein anderer ihn jemals beachtet hatte.

In diesem Moment, wie gerufen, tauchte Ray an Bord auf. „Na, na, was wird das denn? Wollt ihr den armen Gary schon wieder manipulieren und ausnutzen, nur um ihn dann fallen zu lassen?", meinte er tadelnd, und Gary wusste, dass es mehr Neron war, der da sprach, als Ray.

„Alles, was wir gesagt haben, war ehrlich gemeint", erklärte Sara ruhig.

Ray musterte sie nachdenklich. „Ja, das war es wohl. Und ich habe alles gehört – ich habe Gary für den Fall der Fälle verwanzt – und es war rührend. Wenn auch hauptsächlich viermal _Ich-Ich-Ich-Ich_", gab er dann zu.

„Darum haben wir ihm das aber nicht gesagt", knurrte Nate.

Rays Blicke irrte zu ihm und wurde weich. „Oh, Nate, das weiß ich doch", meinte er und fuhr dann mit festerer Stimme fort, „Tatsächlich bin ich fast stolz auf euch. Kaum bin ich weg, macht ihr all das, was ihr euch immer geweigert habt mit mir zu tun. Team-Building. Zusammenarbeit. Mick, der über seine Gefühle redet. Zuerst rettet ihr euch aus der Lawine und jetzt das. Ihr werdet langsam erwachsen. Und das ist doch ein Legends-Ding, oder nicht? Denjenigen, der gesündigt hat, mit offenen Armen wieder aufzunehmen und zu verzeihen…." Er wandte sich an Nate. „Komm mit mir, Nate. Scheiß auf Schicksal, wir holen Amaya zurück zu uns, wo sie hingehört", sagte er dann.

Nate sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an. „Du hast meinen Vater getötet", erinnerte er den Dämon in Ray.

„Das war Neron, aber ich bin Ray", meinte dieser, „Unter anderen. Ava, schließ dich mir an, wir können all die anderen Klone vernichten und sicherstellen, dass du die einzige Ava bist, das Originals, die, auf die es ankommt. Mick, …. du musst nicht mehr wählen, du kannst alles haben, was du willst, Romane schreiben, Sachen klauen und abfackeln. … Nein? Sara, wir können sie alle retten. Laurel, Martin, Rip … Leonard. Wir haben lange genug nach deren Regeln gespielt, Zeit nach neuen Regeln zu spielen. Regeln, die wir selbst aufstellen."

Er sah sein ehemaliges Team erwartungsvoll an.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass wir so einfach sind? Ray sollte uns besser kennen", meinte Sara, „Du hast Nates Vater getötet, Rays Körper gestohlen, nachdem du Avas nicht bekommen hast, und wer weiß, was du John angetan hast."

„Oh, John. Ja, das vergaß ich zu erwähnen. Seht ihr, John, hatte weniger Skrupel als ihr. Der steht schon auf meiner Seite", informierte Ray sie kühl.

„Das ist wahr", gab Gary zu, „Er hat uns geholfen Tabitha aus der Hölle zu holen und Astra und ein paar andere."

Saras Miene spiegelte Verblüffung und Horror wieder, Mick sah erstaunt drein, Nate alarmiert und selbst Ava wirkte überrascht.

„Seht ihr, John wusste, dass ich es bin, dass ich Ray bin. Wenn jemand einen Dämon für die Seite des Lichts bekehren kann, dann doch wohl Ray Palmer, oder etwa nicht? Ich bin es, wirklich. Ich gebe zu, zu Anfang war ich wütend auf euch und wollte euch ein wenig bestrafen. So wie der arme Gary hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass ihr mich zu schätzen wissen würdet, aber jetzt …. Ich gebe es zu, jetzt vermisse ich euch. Nate, Sara, Mick - ihr und Z. seid meine Familie, ich vergebe euch alles, wenn es sein muss. Und dir auch, Ava", erklärte Ray, „Also, was sagt ihr? Wollen wir uns zusammen das holen, was uns zusteht?"

Gary ertappte sich dabei, wie er automatisch nickte. Und dann konnte er die Veränderung in den Mienen der anderen sehen.

Vielleicht würde er ja doch noch ein Mitglied der Legends werden.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Aber so einfach sind die Legends doch nicht, oder etwa doch? Nur manche vielleicht? Aber was ist mit Ava? Und was treibt Tabitha? Und was werden Zari und Charlie zu alle dem sagen?_

_Das wird sich bei Gelegenheit noch zeigen._

_Reviews?_


	12. Der Preis

**12\. Der Preis**

* * *

_Universum: __Canon, mehr oder weniger_

_Spoiler: __Spielt während der Episode 4.16 „Hey, World"_

_Pairings: __Steelhacker, Steelatom-BroTP, Backround Darhkatom und Avalance, Erw. von vergangenen Vixensteel_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die gesamte 4. Staffel, Angst, Character Death, Timey-Wimey_

_Inhalt: __Verlust hat die Legends seit ihrer Gründung begleitet, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass sie sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt oder damit abgefunden hätten._

* * *

Ray erwachte wieder in seinem Körper. „Oh, ihr seid ja alle hier", stellte er fest, gerührt und erfreut. Sie allen waren hier, sogar Ava, Mona, und Gary, und Nora und John, denen es gelungen war ihn aus der Hölle zu retten. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das wurde ihm sofort klar. Sara und Mick, er kannte sie lange genug um sie gut lesen zu können, und Charlie, auch sie wirkte erschüttert, und wo war eigentlich….

Er sah neben sich und erstarrte. Neben ihm lag Nates lebloser Körper. „Nein, nein, nein!" Ray konnte nicht fassen, was er sah. Er kniete sich neben seinen besten Freund und schüttelte ihn, in der Hoffnung ihn aus seiner Ohnmacht zu wecken, aber es funktionierte nicht. _Nein, nein, nicht auch noch Nate!_

Carter, tot, kaum, dass sie ihr Team geformt hatten. Leonard, der sich an Rays Stelle opferte. Martin, der frisch gebackener stolzer Großvater war, erst jetzt das Leben führte, für das er immer bestimmt gewesen war. Rip, der sich opferte um ihnen Zeit zu verschaffen Mallus zu besiegen. Selbst Damien Darhk, der sich für seine Tochter opferte. Und die anderen, die gegangen waren, weil sie zu viel Leid erfahren hatte: Kendra, die sich nicht einmal richtig von ihm verabschiedet hatte, Jax, der nach dem Verlust seines Partners nicht mehr auf der _Waverider_ sein konnte. Amaya, der es das Herz gebrochen hatte zu gehen, die aber ein Schicksal zu erfüllen hatte. Leo, der gegangen war, bevor sie ihn richtig hatten kennenlernen können. Und Wally, der an Bord zu sich selbst gefunden hatte um anderswo weiter machen zu können.

All diese Verluste waren hart gewesen, all diese Verlust hatte ein Loch in seine Seele gerissen, aber dieser hier … Das hier war Nate, sein bester Freund Nate, der Bruder, den er nie bewusst gesucht hatte, nachdem er sich aber immer gesehnt hatte, und den er überraschend als Mitglied der Legends gefunden hatte. Das hier war Nate, um dessen Leben zu retten er seine Seele an Neron verkauft hatte!

„Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, Großer", murmelte John, doch Ray hörte ihn nicht, er hörte nur Nate. „_Ich werde dich immer lieben, daran wird sich nie etwas ändern." _Nate, der seinen Vater verloren hatte, kaum, dass er ihn so richtig für sich entdeckt hatte. Nate, der gerade dabei gewesen war über Amaya hinwegzukommen. Nate, der gerade mit Zari…

Zari stürzte an ihm vorbei, und Ray ließ sie zu ihm. „Nein, nein, Nate!", murmelte sie und umfasste seinen Körper. _Nate. Das hier ist Nate. Nate ist tot. _Nate, der immer für alle ein Lächeln und einen (oftmals schrecklichen aber immer gut gemeinten) Rat übrig hatte. Sein Freund Nate. War tot.

* * *

„Zee, du solltest nicht hier sein!", erklärte Sara, doch Zari erwiderte nur: „Ich konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen." Nicht, dass ihre Anwesenheit etwas änderte. Sie war zu spät gekommen. Rays Seele war in seinen Körper zurückgekehrt, und Nate war tot. Hatte sich von Neron töten lassen. John hatte ihm diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, und weil er Nate war, war er bereit gewesen alles zu opfern um seinen besten Freund zu retten.

Nate, der gerade mehr geworden war als nur ein Freund. Nate, der ihr die witzige Montage in der Zeitschleife beigebracht hatte, auch wenn das alles nur in ihren Kopf stattgefunden hatte, war es doch Nate gewesen. Nate, der sie seine Jacke halten ließ, während er durch Laserschranken robbte. Nate, der mit ihr gemeinsam das Drachenei betreute, mit ihr gemeinsam darüber sprach wie sehr Ray sich über den Drachen freuen würde. _Verdammt, das war nicht der Plan, wir wollten Ray den Drachen gemeinsam zeigen! Das hier war so nicht abgesprochen!_

Und Zari Tomaz, die sich immer als so hart gab und so selten sie konnten Tränen vergas und niemals weinte, wenn sie jemanden verlor, hielt ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück und gab sich der Trauer hin.

„Bring ihn zurück!", forderte Mick von John, und sie wusste, dass auch er weinte. Mick, der sich immer noch härter gab als sie und in Wahrheit noch verletzlicher war. Mick, der sich mit niemanden außer Nate über seine Vaterkomplexe ausgetauscht hatte.

„Das kann ich nicht. Das hier erfordert viel stärkere Magie, als ich sie habe", erklärte John.

Natürlich, natürlich konnte er es nicht einfach so richten, nicht wahr? Denn Zari Tomazs Leben war immer nur ein Leben voller Verlust, und niemals bekam sie das zurück, was sie verloren hatte. Gideon hatte sich geirrt, als sie ihr eine Zeitlinie versprochen hatte, in der ihre Familie noch am Leben war. So viel Glück hatte sie nie.

_Nate. Dabei war ich doch gerade dabei mich in dich zu verlieben._

* * *

Nate stand neben seinem Vater und sah traurig aber auch zufrieden auf die anderen hinab. Ray war zurück, und nur darauf kam es an. Ray hatte sich geopfert um ihn zu retten, daher war es nur richtig, dass Nate sich seinerseits opferte um ihn zurückzuholen. Seit John ihm gesagt hatte, dass ein Bruch des Dämonenpakts Ray automatisch zurückholen würde, hatte er gewusst, wie das hier enden würde. Was er zu tun hatte. Und John hatte gewusst, dass er bereit wäre es zu tun, es niemals nicht tun würde, weil er ihn kannte.

Trotzdem wäre er gerne geblieben. Was immer das zwischen Zari und ihm war, es fing gerade erst an. Und er wollte Ray über dessen neue Beziehung zu Nora Darhk befragen und ihn damit aufziehen, und er wollte mit seinem besten Freund auf Doppeldates gehen und ihm den Drachen zeigen und ihm Heyworld zeigen und ihm von seinen Plan erzählen die magischen Kreaturen mit den Menschen zu versöhnen. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut Micks nächsten Roman lesen zu können, und darauf Gary mit John und den anderen auszusöhnen. Er hätte gerne miterlebt, wie Saras Beziehung zu Ava weiterhin wuchs, und Mona lernte Wolfies Fähigkeiten nützlich einzusetzen. Aber nun ja, offenbar war ihm das alles nicht bestimmt gewesen.

_Aber immerhin war ich ein verdammter Superheld, nicht wahr? Ich war Steel, und ein Zeitagent, und eine Legende. _Er wandte sich wieder seinem Vater zu, der meinte: „Das Einzige, was noch fehlt, ist Musik." Nate runzelte die Stirn über dieses sehr rätselhafte Kommentar, und dann …. schubste sein Vater ihn von der Plattform.

* * *

Es waren Magie und Liebe. Und Magie und Liebe sind manchmal - in den seltensten Fällen -genug. Alle hatten sie sich an den Händen gehalten- Sara, Ray, Mick, Zari, Ava, Gary, Charlie, Mona, Nora, alle Kreaturen und Besucher – und hatten John die Energie geliefert, die er brauchte um Tabithas Zauberstab zu benutzen. Und dann geschah das Wunder.

„Zee, du solltest nicht hier sein, die Zeitlinie", keuchte Nate, der feststellte, dass er wieder lebte. „Du warst mir wichtiger", sagte sie, und er verstand, was sie meinte. Erinnerungen waren kostbar, aber manche Dinge waren wichtiger. Zari hatte bei ihm sein wollen um jeden Preis.

_Ich liebe diese Frau, und ich will sie niemals verlieren, _wurde Nate klar, und unter dem Jubel aller anwesenden Freunde, Kreaturen, und Besucher küsste er sie. Und dann von einer Sekunde auf die andere hielt er jemand anderen in den Armen.

_Nein, nicht Zari … nicht meine Zee, ihr habt mir schon Amaya genommen, ihr könnt mir nicht auch sie nehmen, Zari, die die Zeitlinie gehackt hat, um andere zu retten, Zari, die immer stark war und nie verletzlich sein wollte, Zari, die immer verstanden hat, egal was und wen, Zari, die uns alle gerettet hat, als die Zeit auseinandergefallen ist, Zari, ohne die ich nach Hanks Tod verrückt geworden wäre, Zari, die beste Fake-Freundin aller Zeiten, die Mutter unseres Drachenbabys, die -_

* * *

Sie hatte gewusst, worauf sie sich einließ. Gideon hatte es ihr gesagt. „Ich würde von diesem Schritt dringend abraten, Miss Tomaz. Außerhalb der _Waverider _sind Sie vor Veränderungen der Zeitlinie nicht geschützt", hatte die K.I. sie erinnert, aber Zari hatte unbedingt Nate retten wollen. Sie hatte es in Kauf genommen alles zu verlieren, was sie ausmachte. Sie hatte sich gefreut, als sie von der neuen Zeitlinie erfahren hatte, davon, dass ihre Familie überleben würde.

Das Wohl von Behrad, ihren Eltern, von Nate, war ihr wichtiger gewesen als ihr eigenes. Sie hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass es so … weh tun würde zu gehen.

* * *

Nate blinzelte. „Alles in Ordnung?", wurde er besorgt gefragt.

„Ja, es ist nur …. Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl etwas würde fehlen", gab Nate zu, „Entschuldige, Behrad."

„Hey, Mann, immerhin bist du gerade von den Toten zurückgekommen!", meinte Behrad nur dazu. Das Windtotem funkelte an seinem Handgelenk, und für einen Moment hatte Nate wieder das Gefühl, das irgendetwas fehlen würde. Doch dann ließ er von Behard ab und wandte sich Ray zu und schloss seinen besten Freund auf der Welt in die Arme, und mit einem Mal war wieder alles in Ordnung. Alles war wieder so, wie es sein sollte.

Ray war zurück, und Nate war nicht gestorben, zumindest nicht auf Dauer. Sie hatten Neron aufgehalten und die Invasion aus der Hölle gestoppt. Sie hatten gewonnen. Und alles, was es sie gekostet hatte, waren ein paar Momente in denen Nate noch ein letztes Mal seinen Vater hatten sehen dürfen. Alles in allem waren sie bei diesem Handel als die eindeutigen Sieger ausgestiegen, da sie rein gar nichts dabei verloren hatten.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry für das fiese Ende. Aber es bot sich nun mal an._

_Damit haben wir das Staffelfinale im Canon abgearbeitet, wie es in meinen diversen anderen Verses abgelaufen ist, wird noch folgen._

_Reviews?_


	13. Das ultimative Opfer

**13\. Das ultimative Opfer**

* * *

_Universum: __Dark Verse, setzt Kapitel 11 fort_

_Spoiler: __Für die gesamte 4. Staffel_

_Pairings: __Diverse Pairings, unter anderem: Ray/Neron, Neron/Nate, Steelatom, Neron/Tabitha, Steelhacker, Atomblazer, Darhkatom, und vergangenes Vixensteel_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel, Angst, Dark Fic, Besessenheit, implizierter Dub Con, Sklaverei, vergangener Character Death, Erw. von Timey-wimey_

_Inhalt: __Nate hat eine Entscheidung getroffen, die er nun schnell zu bereuen beginnt._

* * *

„Und jeder, der das App benutzt, überschreibt seine Seele damit automatisch an Neron. Ich weiß, was ihr denkt, aber keine Sorge, sie werden nicht für lange in der Hölle landen, denn letztlich ist unser Endziel die Tore zur Hölle für immer zu öffnen und all jene, die dort unten zu Unrecht gefangen sind, zu befreien", schoss Ray oder war es doch Neron?

Nate konnte seinen Ekel über diesen Plan nicht verbergen. Er versuchte es auch nicht einmal. Tabitha, bei der es sich um niemand anderen handelte als die Gute Fee, die die Legends vor einigen Monaten in die Hölle verbannt hatten, wirkte offen begeistert, genau wie die junge Frau, die nach eigenen Angaben niemand anderer als das Mädchen Astra war, das John vor Jahren nicht hatte retten können, während Gary aufgeregt nickte, und John selbst zwar eine grimmige Miene zur Schau stellte, aber nicht protestierte. Wie konnte er nicht protestieren? Wie konnte er das alles nicht nur hinnehmen, sondern auch noch für das alles sein?

Ray musterte den Zauberer ebenfalls nachdenklich. „Keine Sorge, John, natürlich werden wir, bevor wie die Tore öffnen, dort unten ein wenig aufräumen. Die Höllenfürsten werden keinen Fuß auf die Erde setzen, und einige andere … nun nicht jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient, wenn er nicht bereit ist sich zu ändern. Aber auch dafür haben wir einen Plan, ein wenig Umerziehung hier und da, und dann war's das auch schon wieder", meinte er dann.

„Und das stellst du dir so einfach vor, ja?", schnarrte John.

Astra warf ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Oh, natürlich, jetzt hast du Zweifel. Hast du Angst, dass andere, die deinetwegen dort unten gelandet sind, angepisst auch dich sein könnten?", meinte sie herausfordernd, doch John erwiderte nichts und wich ihrem Blick aus. Nate waren die seltsamen Spannungen zwischen den beiden gleich aufgefallen, Astra war keineswegs glücklich mit John, und John war nicht glücklich mit ihr. Aber trotzdem, trotzdem machte er immer noch bei diesen ganzen Wahnsinn mit. _Wenn ich nur eine Möglichkeit hätte alleine mit John zu sprechen…. _Aber die hatte sich bisher noch nicht ergeben.

„Nun, gut, dann alle zurück an die Arbeit!", meinte Ray und klatsche auffordernd in die Hände, während er grinste, „Jeder von euch hat etwas zu tun, wenn ich mich nicht irre." Tabitha küsste Ray, und Nate versuchte nicht einmal eine Grimasse zu ziehen, und dann schwebte sie davon, Nate wusste nicht wohin, doch sie konnte nichts Gute vorhaben, soviel war sicher. Gary öffnete sich einen Zugang zum Zeitbüro, und Astra stolzierte davon. Nate warf einen hoffnungsvollen Blick in Johns Richtung, doch der räusperte sich und meinte: „Nun, ich werde dann mal eine Überraschung für die Höllenfürsten vorbereiten, schätze ich…." Ray trat vor ihm, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, und meinte: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich begeistern wirst, John." Dann umfasste er Johns Gesicht und küsste diesen ebenfalls auf den Mund, bevor er sich zurückzog. Nate sah dem blonden Mann kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

Ray blickte in seine Richtung. „Ja, ich weiß", gab er zu, „Aber was soll ich tun? Neron liebt Tabitha, und abgesehen davon es ist genug von mir für alle da." Nate wollte das eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen.

„Du bist nicht zufrieden", stellte Ray dann fest, „Das ist auch nicht verwunderlich. Ich habe keines meiner Versprechen gehalten, nicht wahr? Aber das werden wir sofort ändern. Als Erstes werden wir Hank zurückholen. Da Neron ihn getötet hat, weiß ich, wie ich es anstellen muss um die Zeitlinie nicht zu sehr zu verändern. Ich plane einen Zeithack, auf den Zari stolz wäre…" Er brach ab, als er Nates Gesichtsausdruck sah, und trat zu dem anderen Mann und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm. „Hey, hey, Nate, Kumpel, ich wollte nicht … Ich will dir doch nur helfen, dir meine Dankbarkeit beweisen. Sara und Mick haben mir ins Gesicht gespukt, genau wie Ava, von euch vieren warst du der Einzige, der mein Angebot angenommen hat und sich mir angeschlossen hat. Du warst der Einzige, der für mich da war. Ich versuche mich doch nur dankbar zu zeigen. Was kann ich für dich tun? Sag es mir. Sollen wir nach Zambesi gehen und Amaya heimholen? Ist es das?", wollte er wissen und sah Nate tief in die Augen.

_Was wenn er sieht, dass alles eine Lüge ist? _Panik stieg in Nate auf. Er hätte sich niemals auf diese ganze Sache einlassen dürfen, aber er … hatte Ray unbedingt retten wollen, um jeden Preis. Er versuchte Rays Blick auszuweichen, doch dieser umfasste seinen Kopf und zwang Nate ihn anzusehen. „Ich will dir etwas schenken, Nate", erklärte er und machte dann Anstalten ihn zu küssen.

Nate stieß ihn von sich und taumelte zurück. „Spinnst du? Was soll denn das jetzt?", beschwerte er sich.

„Nun, du hast doch gesagt, dass du mich liebst, also dachte ich….", begann Ray langsam und zeigte eindeutige Verwirrung, bis Nate ihn unterbrach. „Natürlich liebe ich dich! Deswegen bin ich jetzt ja auch hier! Du bist mein Bruder, Ray, mein bester Freund, aber das hier … das sind nicht wir. Hast du das vergessen? Oder hat Neron es dich vergessen lassen? Nicht jeder will ständig jeden bespringen. Was uns verbindet ist mehr als das!", erklärte Nate aufgebracht.

„Ach ja, ich vergaß: Du stehst jetzt auf Zari", meinte Ray langsam.

„Das hat damit gar nichts zu tun!", erwiderte Nate, „So sind wir einfach nicht, so sind wir noch nie gewesen!"

„Bist du dir da sicher? Was wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass Ray dich in Wahrheit immer auf diese Art geliebt hat? Würde das deine Meinung ändern?", wollte das Wesen in Rays Körper dann von ihm wissen.

Für einen Moment war Nate verunsichert, doch dann meinte er: „Ich würde mich zwar geschmeichelt fühlen, aber … das hat er nicht."

Ray lachte. „Nein", gab er dann zu, „Andererseits, was spricht dagegen, wenn sich zwei beste Kumpel zur Hand gehen?"

„Die Tatsache, dass ich nicht mit jemanden Sex habe, mit dem ich nicht auch auf diese Weise zusammen sein will? Genau wie Ray übrigens, was das angeht. Aber das hat sich geändert, nicht wahr, Kumpel?", erwiderte Nate und schüttelte traurig den Kopf, „Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder."

„Es ist genug von mir für alle da", wiederholte Ray, „Wenn du nichts von mir abhaben willst, dann ist das dein Problem. Neron findet dich lecker, Nate, und ich liebe dich, wie keinen anderen sonst. Ich habe meine Seele verkauft um dich zu retten. Wenn ich jetzt anders bin, dann bin ich das, weil ich dich nicht sterben lassen konnte."

„Das weiß ich! Du musst mir kein schlechtes Gewissen machen", betonte Nate, „Ich bin hier, oder? Genau dort, wo du mich haben willst. Ich bin an deiner Seite."

Ray musterte ihn, und dann wurde sein Blick sanft. „Ja, das bist du. Von allen bist du der Einzige, der mich niemals enttäuscht hat. Und ich werde auch dich nicht enttäuschen. Sobald alle wieder bei uns sind, wirst du sehen, das ich weiß, was ich tue, und du wirst nicht mehr zweifeln", erklärte er dann, „Es ist in Ordnung, Nate. Jeder zweifelt manchmal, aber du wärst nicht hier, wenn du nicht wüsstest, dass ich es bin."

Nate nickte, obwohl er sich dessen nicht so sicher war, und Ray erklärte ihm, dass er zu einer Palmer Tech-Sitzung musste. Seine Firma gehörte seit Neuesten wieder ihm und niemand anderen sonst, und über sie wollte er sein teuflisches App vertreiben. _Anderen die Seelen stehlen! Wie kann Ray nur…. _Aber er war ja nicht Ray, nicht wirklich. Wenn er das nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte, dann hätte der Versuch ihn zu verführen es ihm verraten.

Nate begab sich ins Zeitbüro. Mona wurde dort gefangen gehalten, genau wie Nora, soweit er wusste. Zari und Charlie waren M.I.A., und Ray hatte Sara, Ava, und Mick samt der _Waverider _doch tatsächlich gehen lassen. Zumindest vorläufig.

Doch im Zeitbüro erwartete Nate eine böse Überraschung. „Nora, wie siehst du denn aus?" In Tabitahs Feen-Outfit stand sie neben Gary. „Tabitha hat mich ausgetrickst. Ich bin jetzt Garys Gute Fee!", erklärte Nora aufgewühlt, „Und trage … das hier!" Sie deutete mit ihren Zauberstab an sich hinunter.

„Immerhin versucht sie mich jetzt nicht mehr dauernd dazu zu überreden die Legends zu töten", meinte Gary, „Und es gibt nicht nur schlechte Nachrichten. Wir haben Charlie und Zari gefangen."

_Verdammt! _„Wo sind sie?", wollte Nate sofort wissen. Und natürlich saßen sie in Zellen. „Zee!"

„Nate!"

„Keine Sorge, ich hol dich hier sofort raus", versicherte Nate seiner Freundin und war schon dabei ihre Zelle zu öffnen, nur dass sein Code nicht mehr akzeptiert wurde. „Was zum…."

„Tut mir leid, Kumpel." Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Ray in der Eingangstüre zum Zellenbereich auf. „Aber sie muss bleiben, wo sie ist. Siehst du, wir brauchen Zee. Für die Zeithacks, ich hab es euch versprochen, nicht wahr? Und ja, Ray Palmer ist ziemlich schlau, aber Zari Tomaz ist diejenige, die die Zeit besiegt hat. Sie konnte Helena von Troja retten, oder nicht? Jetzt wird sie alle anderen retten. Martin, diesmal wirklich. Laurel und Leonard. Rip. Und sie wird einen Weg finden Amaya zurückzuholen und ohne ihre Nachfahren auszulöschen. Sie kann hier also nicht weg", erklärte Ray.

„Verdammt, ich dachte, wir sind deine Familie und sollen uns dir freiwillig anschließen!", hielt Nate dagegen.

„Im Grunde ja, aber es gibt mehrere Arten von freiwillig. Nicht wahr?", meinte Ray dazu nur.

Nate schüttelte den Kopf. „Ray … Was ist nur aus dir geworden?", meldete sich Zari inzwischen zu Wort.

„Der Mann, der ich immer hätte sein sollen", erwiderte Ray ungerührt, „Keine Sorge, ich weiß, ihr zweifelt, aber ihr werdet nicht mehr lange zweifeln, das verspreche ich euch. Sobald ihr seht, was ich vorhabe, werdet ihr staunen."

„Und Charlie und Mona?", wollte Nate wissen.

„Im Moment brauche ich die beiden noch. Sobald ich mit ihnen fertig bin, steht es ihnen frei zu gehen. Oder zu bleiben, was immer sie bevorzugen", erwiderte Ray, „Und nun muss ich euch beide trennen. Keine Sorge, es ist nicht für lange." Er packte Nates Arm und zerrte ihn aus dem Raum. Nate hätte ja protestiert, aber er wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde.

„Nate, du kannst nicht einfach hier rumrennen und alle meine Anweisungen untergraben. Das sieht nicht gut aus und könnte gewisse Parteien daran zweifeln lassen auf welcher Seite du stehst", erklärte er dann draußen angekommen streng, „Zweifel ist in Ordnung, aber Rebellion kann ich nicht dulden, verstanden? Gut, ich muss dann los." Und dann ließ er Nate auch schon wieder stehen.

Nate fand Gary im Direktorenbüro vor. „Wo ist Nora?", wollte er wissen.

„Oh, Ray hat sie sich ausgeborgt. Ihm gefiel wohl ihr neues Outfit", erwiderte Gary daraufhin nur etwas kleinlaut.

Nate schauderte, als er das hörte. _Er ist nicht Ray. _„Gary, wie kannst du nur nach allem, was hier geschieht, immer noch auf seiner Seite stehen?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Du bist doch auch auf seiner Seite, oder nicht? Du bist mit uns gekommen, hast dich uns angeschlossen", rief ihm Gary in Erinnerung.

„Das ich habe alles nur getan um Ray zu retten", korrigierte ihn Nate, „Um diesen Dämon aus ihm heraus zu exorzieren. Du hast doch von Constantine gelernt. Weißt du nicht, wie das geht?"

„Vor einem Pakt, ja. Aber Ray hat' ja' gesagt. Wenn seine Seele wenigstens in der Hölle wäre, dann könnten wir sie wieder in seinen Körper tun und die von Neron rauswerfen, aber dort ist sie nicht, sie ist immer noch hier, die beiden sind ein Team", meinte Gary, „Eine Einheit. Ich weiß von nichts, was man dagegen tun könnte."

„Man muss den Pakt brechen." John Constantine trat ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Schatten hinter Avas Schreibtisch. „Um Neron aus Ray herauszubekommen, muss Neron den Pakt brechen, den er mit Ray geschlossen hat. Ray hat ihm seine Seele versprochen, wenn er dein Leben verschont. Um Neron und Ray voneinander zu trennen, musst du ihn dazu bringen dich umzubringen, Nate", erklärte der britische Hexer ruhig, „Wenn du Ray wirklich retten willst, dann musst du bereit dazu sein das ultimative Opfer zu bringen. Bist du das?"

Nate dachte nicht einmal eine Sekunde darüber nach. Es war wie Neray gesagt hatte: Ray hatte sich geopfert um Nate zu retten. Es wäre nur recht und billig, wenn Nate das Gleiche für ihn tun würde. Also erwiderte er: „Natürlich bin ich das."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Das Finale der 4. Staffel und das Ende des Dark Verses gibt es das nächste Mal._

_Scheinbar bereut auch John seine Entscheidung._

_Reviews?_


	14. Ein Zeitalter ohne Helden

**14\. Ein Zeitalter ohne Helden**

* * *

_Universum: __Dark Verse, setzt Kapitel 13 fort und schließt das Dark Verse ab_

_Spoiler: __Für die gesamte 4. Staffel sowie die 7. Staffel von „Arrow" und die 5. Staffel von „Flash"_

_Pairings: __Diverse Pairings, unter anderem Backround Avalance und Darhkatom, Olicity und Westallen, Ray/Neron, Neron/Tabitha, Steelhacker, Vixensteel, impliziertes Constangreen und Atomwave, Steelatom BroTP_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 4. Staffe sowie für „Arrow" und „Flash", Angst, Dark Fic, Besessenheit, implizierter Dub Con, Sklaverei, mehrfacher Character Death, Timey-wimey, Ressurections, Machiavellismus_

_Inhalt: __Das ultimative Opfer führt in diesem Verse zu etwas anderen Entwicklungen._

* * *

Sie standen in Mitten der Überreste von Palmer Tech, und in gewisser Weise kam es ihnen so vor, als ob die ganze Welt in Trümmern liegen würde. In gewisser Weise lag auch die ganze Welt in Trümmern. Zumindest ihre Welt lag in Trümmern.

_Es hätte nicht so enden sollen. Es hätte nicht soweit kommen dürfen._

* * *

Es war ein einfacher Plan gewesen: Die Tore zur Hölle durch Angst zu öffnen. Und wer konnte besser Angst verbreiten als magische Kreaturen? Ein bisschen nicht ganz freiwillige Hilfe von Mona und Charlie, mehr war dazu nicht nötig. Und wie er versprochen hatte, ließ er sie frei, nachdem er mit ihnen fertig war, und dann sollten sich die Tore zur Hölle öffnen – inmitten von Heyworld, dem zum Scheitern verurteilten Versuch der Legends der Menschheit klar zu machen, dass magische Kreaturen nichts waren, vor dem man sich fürchten musste. Wenn es nicht so naiv und traurig gewesen wäre, dann wäre es vielleicht witzig gewesen. Ray/Neron hatte ihre Werbeversuche gesehen, in denen sich Sara als Supergirl und Mick als Flash verkleidet hatte. Es war traurig, sie hatte nicht einmal Oliver und Barry dazu überreden können ihnen zu helfen.

Für den Fall, dass es aber doch schief gehen würde, hatte Tabitha eine Gegenmaßnahme vorgeschlagen: ein Drache war immer effektiv, wenn es darum ging Menschen in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Und warum sollten sie die Tore zur Hölle nicht gleich in Heyworld öffnen?

Natürlich hatte John ihn verraten. Ray/Neron hatte das kommen sehen. Von dem Moment an, als Astra als verbitterte erwachsene Frau aus dem Tor zur Hölle getreten war und für John nur Vorwürfe übrig gehabt hatte, hatte er es kommen gesehen. Und Gary, der kein Rückgrat hatte, wenn es um John ging, würde ihm natürlich helfen. Nur gut, dass er Nora zuvor befohlen hatte auf Rays Befehle zu hören als wären es seine eigenen. Und ihr Verrat machte nichts, Ray/Neron hatte inzwischen neue Verbündete, Verbündete, die seine Vision teilten und in seiner Schuld standen. Mit ihnen gemeinsam würde er die schöne neue Welt erschaffen können, von denen Ray und Neron immer geträumt hatten.

Doch Strafe musste sein. Offene Rebellion konnte er nicht dulden. Und John Constantine hatte es gewagt ihn trotz allem, was sie geteilt hatten, zu verraten. Ihm das Genick zu brechen fühlte sich seltsam befriedigend an, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er gar nicht Johns Genick gebrochen hatte, sondern das von Nate.

_Oh, mein Gott, nein, nein Nate. Nicht Nate! _Und dann, als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, war Neron auf einmal weg. Und Ray war vollkommen alleine.

„Nein, nein, Nate!" Zari beugte sich weinend über den reglosen Körper von Nate Heywood, und Ray konnte nirgends anders mehr hinsehen, er konnte nur noch Nate ansehen, seinen besten Freund, den er eigenhändig getötet hatte.

„Es ist vorbei", verkündete der falsche Nate, der in Wahrheit John war, „Es tut mir leid, Großer, aber das war der einzige Weg." Ray schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nichts von all dem hier ergab Sinn, Nate konnte nicht tot sein, das war einfach nicht möglich. „Nora, bring Nate zurück!", forderte er.

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab, doch es funktionierte nicht. John schüttelte den Kopf. „Für so etwas wäre viel stärkere Magie nötig", erklärte er bedauernd.

„Als ob dich das scheren würde. Der große John Constantine opfert immer alle und jeden für seine Ziele!", meinte Astra anklagend, „Komm, Ray, wir gehen. Das hier muss nicht das Ende sein."

„Genau!", höhnte Tabitha und deutete mit ihren Zauberstab auf Sara in ihrem White Canary Kostüm, sowie Mick, Ava, Charlie, und Mona, „Drache, friss die Legends!"

„Nein!" Ein kleines Mädchen, das Ray dunkel bekannt vorkam, baute sich vor dem Drachen auf und schrie diesen mit einem Namen und einen Befehl an. Statt das Mädchen zu fressen, hielt der Drache inne und … begann zu tanzen.

„Nonsense. Drache, mach dem ein Ende!", verkündete Kuasa, trat nach vor und berührte ihr Totem. Ihre Augen glühten blau auf, genau wie des Drachen, und dann …machte dieser einen Happ und verschluckte das kleine schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit einem Schluck.

„Oh, mein Gott, nein!", schrie Charlie auf, und obwohl die Szene grausam gewesen war, wirkte sie etwas zu aufgelöst über das gerade Geschehene, sie wirkte fast so als …. Rays Blick irrte hinüber zu der schreienden Mutter des gerade gefressenen Kindes, und er kannte sie, er wusste, wer sie war. Er sah hinüber zu der weinenden Zari bei Nates Körper und dann….

… war sie auf einmal verschwunden.

_Nein, nein, nicht auch Zari – nicht-_

_Nate, Nate war tot und das Mädchen, das arme kleine Mädchen. _Es herrschte vollkommenes Chaos im Zirkuszelt. Kuasa kontrollierte den Drachen, der über alle herfiel, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten, die Legends flohen, Ray hatte John und Tabitha aus den Augen verloren, er fühlte sich leer und geschlagen.

„Komm, schon, Raymond." Leonard Snart zerrte ihn auf die Beine. „Wir müssen weg. Astra hat recht. Es tut mir ja leid wegen deiner Freundin, aber wir können nicht hierbleiben", erklärte ihm der andere Mann.

Ray blinzelte ihn an. „Freundin? Welche Freundin?", wunderte er sich noch und ließ sich dann auf die Beine und aus dem Zelt ziehen. Ja, es stimmte, er hatte nicht alle Freunde verloren, nicht wahr? Er war nicht vollkommen alleine. Es gab immer noch Hoffnung. Ja, die gab es.

* * *

Sie versammelten sich um zu besprechen, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Von Tabitha gab es keine Spur. Vermutlich hatte John sie zur Hölle geschickt, schon wieder.

„Was ist mit dem hier? Hat er uns nicht verraten?" Astra zeigte anklagend auf Gary. „Er hat mit John und Nate gearbeitet." Gary wich zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Bitte, ich wollte doch nur … sie haben mir eingeredet, dass das alles notwendig ist um dich zu retten, Ray. Ich .. sie waren meine Freunde", verteidigte er sich.

„Und du bist mein Freund, Gary", meinte Ray müde, „Lass ihn in Ruhe, Astra." Sie schnaufte unzufrieden und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin.

„Was hast du jetzt vor, Ray?", wollte Amaya von ihm wissen. Ihr Toten glühte wie immer, seit er sie zurückgeholt hatte, seltsam blau, genau wie ihre Augen, und genau wie die Augen von ihrer Enkelin Kuasa, die stumm neben ihr stand. Mit Noras unfreiwilliger Hilfe hatte Ray das Totem benutzt um Amaya dazu zu überreden mit ihm heimzukommen. Der Zeithack hatte geholfen ihm einen Weg aufzuzeigen, den er ihr dargelegt hatte, im Grunde musste sie nur zum richtigen Zeitpunkt ihre Tochter zeugen und ihr Dorf beschützen, wenn diese Daten eingehalten wurde, dann war alles andere egal. Trotzdem war Amaya nicht willens gewesen wieder heimzukommen, zumindest nicht ganz freiwillig, aber ein wenig Magie hatte ihr Totem gerade genug verändert um sie davon zu überzeugen sich das zu holen, was ihr zustand. Sie und Nate waren sich in der letzten Zeit wieder näher gekommen und wären sich noch näher gekommen, wenn nicht … _Ich habe das Gefühl irgendetwas vergessen zu haben._

_Nate. _Ray wollte nicht daran denken.

„Wir haben diese Runde verloren, aber das bedeutet kein Ende des Krieges", meinte Leonard gerade. Im Gegensatz zu Amaya war er einfach zu überreden gewesen sich ihm anzuschließen. Was vielleicht auch damit zu tun gehabt hatte, dass Ray ihn jederzeit wieder in das Raumzeitgefängnis, aus dem er ihn gerettet hatte, verbannen konnte, was er auch bewiesen hatte, indem er Rip dorthin zurück verbannt hatte, nachdem er sich geweigert hatte zu kooperieren. Seitdem war Leonard Snart erstaunlich kooperativ.

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher", meinte Ray dann, „Nate … er ist nur meinetwegen…"

„Und deswegen solltest du jetzt aufhören, Ray", mischte Nora sich ungefragt ein, „Nachdem ihr mich aus Mallus' Gewalt gerettet habt, da habt ihr mir eine zweite Chance gegeben: Mona, Ava, und du. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit für deine zweite Chance. Ich kenne dich, und ich weiß, dass das alles nicht du warst. Es war Neron. Wende dich von seinem Irrweg ab und sei wieder der Mann, den ich …."

„Ach bitte!", unterbrach Astra sie rüde, „Keiner hat dich gefragt, Gute Fee!"

Nora. Wenn Ray daran dachte, was er ihr alles angetan hatte, wurde ihm ganz anders. Aber das war nicht einmal das Schlimmste, was er in der letzten Zeit getan hatte, nicht wahr? Nate war tot. Er hatte ihn getötet!

„Ray, hör mir zu", meinte Amaya eindringlich, „Ich weiß, was jetzt in dir vorgeht. Niemand vermisst Nathaniel mehr als ich, aber genau deswegen können wir jetzt nicht aufhören. Wir haben noch so viel vor: Den Professor und Saras Schwester retten, die Regeln, die uns andere aufzwingen zu brechen, die Welt zu retten. Ich meine, wir wissen, was aus der Zukunft wird, Metas werden unterdrückt und verfolgt werden, aber wenn wir diese Welt regieren, wenn wir sie gemeinsam mit den Metas vor den Schlimmsten der Schlimmen aus der Hölle retten und diejenigen, die dort nicht hingehören uns dabei helfen, dann wird ihre Zukunft nie eintreffen. Dann wird alles gut werden. Das hier muss nicht das Ende sein, es kann nur ein kleiner Rückschlag sein. Kuasa hat mir gesagt, dass wir stärkere Magie brauchen um Nathaniel zurückzuholen. Na dann besorgen wir uns einfach stärkere Magie."

Sie hatte recht, wurde Ray klar. Es war jetzt nicht an der Zeit aufzugeben, es war an der Zeit zu kämpfen. Und wer hatte stärkere Magie als ein Dämon? Ja, er und Neron waren voneinander getrennt worden, aber … es gab keine Regel, die besagte, dass sie nicht wieder zusammenfinden konnten. Sie konnten einfach einen neuen Pakt schließen.

„Nein, Ray, bitte", begann Nora, doch Ray sagte nur: „Sei still." Ja, Neron würde alles wieder in Ordnung bringen, mit Neron an seiner Seite würden seine Zweifel verschwinden, die paralysierende Trauer würde nachlassen, und Ray würde wieder wissen, was zu tun war. Alles, war er tun musste, war Neron zurückzubringen.

Er sah Astra an. „Wie findet man einen Dämon?", wollte er dann von ihr wissen.

Sie lächelte, und es war kein sehr angenehmes Lächeln. „Keine Sorge", meinte sie, „Es gibt nichts, was leichter als das ist."

* * *

Sie hätten niemals erwartet, dass Ray sich freiwillig wieder auf die Suche nach Neron begeben würde und sich freiwillig wieder mit ihm verschmelzen würde. Und da sie diesmal nicht wussten, was er für einen Preis bezahlt hatte, konnten sie den Pakt nicht so einfach brechen.

Neray wütete weiter durch die Zeiten, sammelte sich Verbündete, holte Leute zurück ins Leben, und die Legends sahen sich gezwungen ebenfalls aufzustocken. Zu wissen, dass es Ray war, gegen den sie kämpften, machte alles nur noch schwieriger. Ray, der immer der Beste von ihnen allen gewesen war, Ray, der niemals einen von ihnen aufgegeben hätte. Ihn aufzugeben, sich der Tatsache zu stellen, dass er nicht mehr zu retten war, war das Schwierigste an all dem. Sara, Mick, und Ray waren von Anfang an dabei gewesen, sie waren die letzten Reste vom Original Team, nun zumindest waren sie das gewesen, bevor alles begonnen hatte spektakulär schief zu gehen. Aber sie wussten auch, dass Ray Palmer in Wahrheit mit Nate Heywood gestorben war und mit Zari Tomaz, wer immer sie auch gewesen war, Gideon hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie ihre Teamkameradin gewesen war und sie ihnen allen sehr nahe gestanden hatte.

Wie es vorauszusehen gewesen war, kam es zum letzten Kampf in Palmer Tech, bei dem Freund gegen Freund, Geschwister gegen Geschwister, und Liebhaber gegen Liebhaber stand.

Rays immer anwachsendes Team bestand aus Astra, Tabitah (die man, wie es aussah, nicht in der Hölle halten konnte), dem Drachen, Kuasa, Damien Darhk, Gary und der von ihm versklavten Nora Darhk, Amaya, Leonard Snart, Firestorm in Form von Martin Stein und Jefferson Jackson, Hank Heywood und Laurel Lance, Kendra und Carter, Vandal Savage, dem Reverse Flash, und vielen Team Hölle-Mitgliedern, die dachten ihren Status verbessern zu können, wenn sie sich Neron anschlossen. Neron, der wieder in Ray residierte und der Ray wieder beherrschte.

„Oh, nein, Ray Palmer ist immer noch hier", pflegte er den Legends und ihren Verbündeten zu versichern, wann immer es sich einrichten ließ, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mich freiwillig aufsuchen würde, aber seht ihr, er hat es getan. Ich dachte, was ich und Tabitha haben wäre Liebe, aber diese Level an Hingabe war mir neu. Ich glaube nicht, dass mich irgendjemand jemals so geliebt hat wie Ray Palmer. Und seltsamerweise liebe ich ihn auch. Ansonsten hätte ich euch alle schon längstens getötet, glaubt mir. Aber es war mir ein Vergnügen seinen Bruder auszuweiden, und eines Tages, wenn seine Wut auf euch groß genug ist, werde ich ihn dazu bringen euch alle ins Jenseits zu befördern, auf diesen Tag freue ich mich bereits."

Gegen Neray und seine Anhänger standen Sara, Mick, Ava, Mona, Charlie, und John zusammen mit ihren Verbündeten Leo Snart, Wally West, Barry Allen und seine Frau Iris, Killer Frost, Elongated Man, Green Arrow, und sogar Supergirl. Doch sie alle schienen nicht genug zu sein. Es hatte Tote gegeben und herbe Rückschläge.

Nachdem Neray klar geworden war, dass sie Verbündete von anderen Erden holten, hatte er es irgendwie geschafft Erde-1 zu versiegeln. Ohne seine Kräfte war Cisco nutzlos gewesen, Team Arrow war mit Ausnahme von Oliver und der untergetauchten Felicity ausgelöscht worden, dem CCPD war es ähnlich ergangen, und die magischen Wesen, die einst mit ihnen gekämpft hatten, hatten sich schon lange in alle Winde zerstreut um ihre eigenen Leben zu retten. Die Dinge hätten wirklich besser stehen können. Trotzdem gaben sie nicht auf, sie wussten, dass sie gewinnen mussten, wenn sie diese Welt vor Nerays verrückten Plänen retten wollten, und so kam es zum letzten Kampf.

Sie schenkten einander nichts. Die beiden Snarts vereisten sich gegenseitig, Killer Frost und Firestorm vernichteten einander in einem Sturm aus Eis und Transmutation, Charlie setzte ihre neuentdeckten Fähigkeiten, die weit übers Gestaltenwandeln hinausgingen, ein um Amaya standzuhalten und als sich Kuasa in Nichts auflöste war klar, wer diesen Kampf gewonnen hatte. Die drei Speedster verschwanden, als sie miteinander beschäftigt waren. Damien Darhk wurde noch einmal von Oliver Queen getötet. Hawkgirl und Hawkman wurden von Supergirl die Flügel gebrochen.

Sara wusste nicht, wo sie hinsehen sollte, überall war alles nur furchtbar. Noras Zauberstab fror Wolfie mitten im Sprung auf Gary ein, aber nicht alle kämpften so rücksichtsvoll – Vandal Savage hatte kein Problem damit Elongated Man zu vernichten, und Iris entging nur sehr knapp dem Tod durch Drachenfeuer.

Sara wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu. Es wäre so viel einfacher sich einzureden, dass sie das hier nicht wäre, dass das hier Black Siren wäre, doch Sara hatte an der Seite der anderen Laurel gekämpft und zugesehen, wie diese heldenhaft umgekommen war, während die Laurel hier an Nerays Seite gestanden hatte. Und Sara kannte ihre Schwester. „Ich weiß, er hat dich gerettet, aber wie kannst du ihn nur unterstützen? Du, die du immer unser aller Symbol für Hoffnung warst?!", wollte Sara von ihrer Schwester wissen.

„Wie ich mich ihm anschließen konnte? Er hat mich gerettet, im Gegensatz zu dir, die du das nicht getan hast, obwohl du es hättest tun können, Sara. Und sieh dir doch nur mal diese Welt an, sieh dir an, was aus ihr geworden ist, seit ich gestorben bin! Ich weiß, was diese Stadt mit Oliver getan hat. Zuerst haben sie ihn eingesperrt und dann vertrieben! Und die Metas in Central City wurden abgeschlachtet, zwei Jahre lang, von einem Verrückten nach dem anderen , und außer dem CCPD und Team Flash hat niemand auch nur versucht sie zu schützen! Was haben sie stattdessen versucht? Sie zu heilen, als ob sie krank wären, das haben sie versucht! Und das ist erst der Anfang, Sara. Ich habe die Zukunft gesehen, ich weiß, wo das hier hinführt. Und ich werde es nicht zulassen! Das hier mag dir falsch vorkommen, aber es wird zu einer besseren Welt führen!", entgegnete Laurel, „Einer besseren Welt für uns alle!"

Sie warf eine ihrer Waffen nach Sara, die dieser auswich. Tabitha und John schossen in einen magischen Kampf verstrickt an ihr vorbei. Sara versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sie Ava schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und was das zu bedeuten haben könnte.

Und dann blieb auf einmal alles stehen, wie eingefroren.

„Oliver, Sara, gebt auf, wenn ihr wollt, dass ihr nichts passiert!", rief Rays Stimme, und Sara drehte sich zu ihm um und sah wie Ray Palmer, der gute treue liebenswerte Ray Palmer, eine offensichtlich schwangere Felicity Smoak mit einem Messer bedrohte und ihnen allen präsentierte.

„Ray, nein!", rief Oliver, „Du kannst nicht … das ist Felicity!"

„Ja genau, und wenn man bedenkt in welchem Zustand sie sich befindet, dann wirst du kaum zulassen, dass ihr Schaden wiederfährt, nicht wahr?", meinte Ray, „Zieh deine Leute zurück. Dasselbe gilt auch für dich, Sara. Wenn ihr wollt, dass sie lebt…."

Sara suchte Oliver Blick, doch der starrte nur auf seine gefangene Frau. Dann meinte er langsam. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du ihr etwas antun würdest, Ray", sagte er dann.

Sara hielt den Atem an, und Ray wirkte für einen Moment verblüfft. Dann meinte er: „Nun, damit hast du recht. Geh zu deinem Mann, Felicity."

Die bebrillte Blondine stolperte von dem besessenen Mann weg, quer über das Schlachtfeld in Richtung Oliver. Dieser öffnete seine Arme für sie und wurde im nächsten Moment von einem Taserstrahl getroffen und ging zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid, Oliver, aber Ray hat recht", erklärte Felicity dann, „Die Welt, die kommen wird, in der wir bereits leben, ist keine Welt, in der ich meine Kinder großziehen will. Ich habe Ray die Daten von _Archer _gegeben."

Wie auf Stichwort erschienen eine Menge Drohnen über ihnen am Himmel. Und Sara wusste, dass jede dieser Drohnen mindestens einen von ihnen im Visier hatte.

„Kara", war alles, was Sara sagte, und dann sprintete sie los und versuchte den Schüssen, die auf sie abgegeben wurden auszuweichen. Und sie war nicht die Einzige. Nur Charlie spazierte unbehindert quer über das Schlachtfeld auf Ray zu. Ihre sich ständig verändernde DNS konnte von _Archer _nicht aufgespürt werden.

Sara wusste, dass Kara versuchte so viele Drohnen wie möglich zu zerstören, und sie musste nur lange genug durchhalten, lange genug bis Sara das getan hatte, für das sie hergekommen war.

Sie erreichte Ray gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, dass sie nicht die Erste hier war. Was aus Charlie geworden war, wusste sie nicht, doch Mick stand stumm vor seinem ehemaligen Freund und zielte mit seiner Hitzkanone auf ihn. Ray musterte ihn nur ruhig. „Komm schon, Mick, du hast doch schon mal auf mich geschossen", meinte Neray dann. Sara hielt den Atem an. Doch anstatt zu schießen, senkte Mick die Waffe,

„Ich kann nicht", gestand er sich selbst, Ray, und Sara ein.

Ray schenkte ihm ein Halblächeln. „Schon okay, Mick, das weiß ich doch. Ich habe es immer gewusst, weißt du? Ich habe immer gewusst, was du für mich empfindest. Und zwei Jahre meines Lebens damit verschwendet auf dich zu warten, darauf zu warten, dass du endlich einen Zug machst. Aber dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass eine Frau, die mich gefoltert hat, mehr für mich übrig hatte als du", erklärte er, „Was für eine Verschwendung."

Ebenso ruhig wandte er sich Sara zu. „Und? Wirst du es tun?", wollte er dann wissen, „Diesmal wird kein riesiger Beebo, den ihr lieber mit einem Fast-Fremden als mir gemacht habt, auftauchen um euch zu retten."

Sara starrte ihn an. „Manchmal", sagte sie, „hasse ich dich, Ray."

Er nickte wissend. „Darauf habe ich mich immer verlassen", gestand er ihr, und dann stieß sie mit dem Dolch, den sie verborgen gehalten hatte, zu.

Und dann war es vorbei. Sara wiegte Avas Leiche in ihrem Schoss, als Gideon zur ihr trat. Sie sah aus wie immer in menschlicher Form, und für einen Moment fragte sich Sara, ob das alles nur in ihrem Kopf war, noch mehr als Rip neben Gideon trat.

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass das hier nicht umsonst war", erklärte Rip und kniete sich vor sie nieder, „Die Menschheit wird niemals vergessen, dass Metas und Kreaturen und Vigilanten für sie gegen die Mächte der Hölle gekämpft haben. Das Meta-Menschenregistierungsgesetz wird niemals verabschiedet werden. Das hier hat alles für immer geändert. Keiner, der heute gestorben ist, ist umsonst gefallen." Sara blickte ihn durch tränenverschleierte Augen an.

„Ray wusste das", erkannte sie, „Das war sein Plan. Die ganze Zeit über." Laurel hatte es ihr gesagt, sie hatte nur nicht zugehört.

„Der Flash und der Reverse-Flash sind verschwunden. Green Arrow ist gestorben. Keiner wird sie jemals vergessen", fuhr Rip fort, „Das hier war ein Moment der Geschichte, der fabriziert wurde, obwohl er niemals geplant war. Aber es war ein guter Moment. Und der Dolch, den Constantine dir gegeben hat, der hat Neron getötet. Es ist vorbei."

Doch Sara kannte Rip gut genug um durch seine Lügen hindurch zu sehen. „Was sagst du mir nicht? Und wer ist der Kerl dort?" Sie deutete auf eine hochaufragende dunkelhäutige Gestalt in seltsamer Kleidung, die mitten am Schlachtfeld zwischen all den Toten und Verletzten stand und irgendwie bedrückt wirkte.

Der Kerl wandte sich zu ihr um. „Eine Krise wird kommen", sagte er, „Eine Krise, die die letzte von allen sein könnte. Ich war auf der Suche nach Champions, die sie abwenden sollten, doch nun …. Erde-1 kann nicht mehr für das Multiversum kämpfen, und ohne Erde-1 bin ich nicht sicher, ob wir gewinnen können."

Sara verstand kein Wort. „Rip, was redet der Kerl da? Du hast mir doch gerade von der Zukunft erzählt!", beschwerte sie sich bei ihren doch nicht so toten ehemaligen Boss.

„Ja, aber Sara, die Sache ist die: Die Zukunft kann sich verändern", meinte der Brite nur mit schwerer Stimme, „Das tut sie jeden Tag. Und nach dieser Katastrophe hätte das Zeitalter der Helden beginnen sollen. Doch jetzt …"

„Doch jetzt was?"

„Jetzt fürchte ich, steht uns ein Zeitalter ohne irgendeine Art von Helden bevor", schloss er düster.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry? Aber ich habe immer gesagt, dass das hier eine Dark Fic ist und das Verse heißt Dark Verse, also… ja, wurde es düster._

_Wer nicht extra als tot erwähnt wurde, ist vermutlich nicht gestorben, vielleicht tröstet euch ja das._

_Reviews?_


	15. Sex and Sensibility

**15\. Sex and Sensiblity**

* * *

_Universum: __Sense8-AU-Verse_

_Spoiler: __Für die 4. Staffel, dieser Short spielt während Episode 4.11. „Seance and Sensibility"_

_Pairings: __Darhkatom, Backround Avalance und Mona/Konane, LegendsOTP-7: Ray/Mick/Zari/Sara/Charlie/Nate/John_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel, Sex Pollen, Dub-Con, sexuelle Aktivität, Gruppensex, Polygamie, Erw. von Character Death, Crack_

_Inhalt: __ Kamadevas Pulver breitet sich auf der Waverider aus, aber es läuft anders als erwartet. Oder: Warum ein Cluster nie zusammen Sexpollen ausgesetzt werden sollte._

* * *

„Das kann doch niemals….", begann Nora und brach ab, als sie erkannte, dass Ray bereits in unmöglicher Schlafposition auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen war. „… bequem sein", schloss sie. Aber, nein, Ray Palmer der perfekte Gentleman schien wirklich keine Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben zusammengefaltet (denn er war nicht zusammengerollt, so konnte man diese Position nicht bezeichnen!) auf einem Sessel zu schlafen. „Na dann eben nicht", murmelte Nora und schloss die Augen und versuchte ebenfalls einzuschlafen.

Und das funktionierte sogar, bis sie wieder erwachte und feststellte, dass ihr heiß war, und ihr Herz schneller schlug, und oh Ray, über ihr lag und ihr tief in die Augen sah. „Willst du, dass ich zu dir ins Bett kommen, Nora?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme, die ungewöhnlich selbstbewusst und sexy klang. So kannte Nora Ray gar nicht. Normalerweise war er ein hinreißender Hundewelpe in Menschengestalt und nicht das hier.

Da sie fürchtete ihre Stimme verloren zu haben, nickte sie nur, und Ray legte sich neben sie und zog die Decke von ihrem Körper und … es würde passieren, wurde ihr plötzlich klar, es würde nun doch passieren, und in Wahrheit war sie kein bisschen vorbereitet darauf, nein ganz gewiss nicht. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie vorbereitet war, aber sie war es nicht, das wurde ihr jetzt zu deutlich klar.

Aber Ray war so sexy und selbstbewusst, und er war Ray Palmer. Wenn sie es jemals mit jemanden tun würde, dann mit ihm, denn sie wusste, dass er ihr niemals weh tun würde, dass sie ihm vollkommen vertrauen konnte, und…. Ihre rasenden Gedanken kamen zum Stillstand, als Ray sich über sie beugte und seine Lippen auf ihre trafen, und dann….

„Verdammt, Schmalzlocke, was tust du da?!" Mick Rory stand mitten in Rays Zimmer und funkelte sie beide wütend an. Nora errötete angesichts der Umstände heftig. „Du versteckst die Dahrk-Schlampe in deinem Quartier!?"

„Nora hat Nates Vater nicht umgebracht", informierte Ray den anderen Mann und klang dabei schon wieder mehr wie er selbst, „Ich wollte ihr nur dabei helfen das zu beweisen und sie bis dahin beschützen, das ist alles."

„Oh, ja, es sieht auch so aus, als wäre das alles", stellte Mick fest.

Nora beschloss, dass das ein guter Zeitpunkt war, ihren Kopf unter der Bettdecke zu verstecken. Am besten für immer. Doch wenn sie das tat, würde sie verpassen, wie das hier ausging. Ray sah sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an. „Oh, das … also das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", behauptete er dann.

„Weil du ja noch nie auf sie scharf warst", meinte Mick Rory nur dazu.

Ray errötete nun seinerseits und meinte dann spitz: „Das habe ich Zari im Vertrauen anvertraut. Es gehört sich nicht zu lauschen."

„Bitte, als ob du jemals Geheimnisse vor mir haben könntest", meinte Mick dazu nur, seufzte und nahm dann unaufgefordert neben Ray auf dem Bett Platz. Nora musste ihre Füße zurückziehen, damit er sich nicht auf sie setzte. Und begann es ein wenig beleidigend zu finden, dass er sie vollkommen ignorierte. „Schmalzlocke, das hier ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für so was", erklärte Mick dann, „Nates Trauer mag dich verleiten, aber … dir ist klar, dass die Kleine in einem Kloster großgezogen wurde. Ich meine, ja, das waren Dämonenanbeter, aber trotzdem…."

_Was will er denn damit sagen? Oh, nein, sag nicht, dass er weiß, dass ich …_

„Ich wollte ja auch eigentlich gar nicht. Ich meine, ich wollte am Sessel schlafen, aber dann ….", murmelte Ray entschuldigend und warf Nora einen reuevollen Blick zu, „Es tut mir leid, Nora, ich weiß nicht, was mich überkommen hat…" Er lehnte sich gegen den anderen Mann und ließ den Kopf hängen, nur um dann aufzufahren und zu erklären. „Und was immer es ist, es ist noch nicht vorbei", stellte er fest.

Nora war sich nicht sicher, was er damit meinte, rutschte aber vorsorglich etwas weiter zurück ans Kopfende des Bettes, doch Ray hatte keine Augen mehr für sie, sondern nur noch für Mick Rory, wie es schien. Die beiden Männer starrten sich eine Sekunde lang an, und dann schleuderte Rory den armen Ray regelrecht auf die Matratze und warf sich auf diesen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Nora gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich und floh aus dem Bett, was die beiden Männer überhaupt nicht zu stören schien. _Nicht hinsehen!, _rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis und näherte sich vorsichtig der Türe an und rannte dabei direkt Zari Tomaz in die Arme. „Nora Darhk? Was geht hier….", begann Zari und verstummte dann und errötete etwas. „Ähm, gib uns bitte einen Moment, während du … draußen wartest….", meinte sie dann und schob Nora regelrecht aus dem Zimmer.

„Aber", begann Nora, doch die Türe wurde ihr vor ihrer Nase geschlossen. _Aber was soll ich jetzt nur tun?, _fragte sie sich und beschloss zu warten. Immerhin war es nur ein Moment gewesen, den sie warten sollte, nicht wahr? Doch nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen, die aus Rays Kabine drangen, könnte es ein längerer Moment werden.

Sara Lance schob sich an ihr vorbei, nickte ihr zu, und betrat Rays Quartier. „Muss das jetzt wirklich sein?", beschwerte sie sich, „Ich leide gerade unter Trennungsschmerz und hatten einen wirklichen guten Traum von Ava, bis ihr…" Die Türe ging wieder zu, und Nora hörte den Rest nicht mehr. Und wartete weiter. Doch auch Sara Lance kam nicht wieder heraus.

„Verdammt, was treiben die da drinnen?" Diese Frage stellte sich Nora zwar auch, doch sie kam nicht von ihr, sondern von Amaya Jiwe, die mit britischem Akzent sprach und eine seltsame neue Frisur trug. Sie sah Nora einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. „Du bist Nora, nicht wahr? Hat Rayge dich rausgeworfen, damit er es mit den anderen treiben kann? Blöde Sense8ler", meinte sie.

Nora verstand gar nichts mehr. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", gab sie offen zu.

Die andere Frau, die offenbar nicht Amaya Jiwe war, seufzte. „Ja, das kann ich gut verstehen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch sagen. Dabei hatte ich gerade den besten Traum von David Bowie und mir backstage nach dem Konzert damals…." Ihr Blick wurde glasig. „Und die da drinnen haben gerade eine gute Zeit, verdammt noch mal. Dabei wäre ich gar nicht in dieser Misere, wenn ich nicht ausgerechnet in dieser Gestalt gefangen wäre. Aber keiner hat mich vorgewarnt, und dann hat John mich in dieser Gestalt festgefroren und voila … die sind der erste Cluster der Welt mit 9 statt 8 Mitgliedern."

Nora war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was ihr die andere mit all dem eigentlich sagen wollte. „Egal, Erklärungen ein anderer Mal", meinte sie dunkelhäutige Britin dann, „Ich muss da jetzt rein." Mit diesen Worten ging sie ebenfalls in Rays Kabine.

Nora blieb verwirrt zurück. Allerdings hatte sie eine relativ gute Vorstellung von dem, was da drinnen geraden vor sich ging, und das Ganze berührte sie doch etwas peinlich. Aber sie konnte auch nicht einfach hier stehen blieben und …. Nein, nein, das konnte sie nicht. Das wäre falsch. Und wenn sie nur daran dachte, dann wurde ihr schon wieder heiß und … anders.

_Es gibt hier an Bord doch ein Badezimmer, oder?, _fiel ihr ein, _Dort kann ich mich um … das hier kümmern auf die eine oder andere Art und dann … in der Badewanne schlafen. Ja, das sollte gehen. Dann muss ich zumindest nicht mehr auf diese Verrückten warten. Ja, das ist ein Plan._

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ray entspannt, und das obwohl Sara auf seinem Brustkorb lag und sein rechter Arm eingeschlafen war, weil Mick auf diesem lag, und Charlie gar nicht damenhaft schnarchte. _Was ist passiert?, _fragte er sich und zog seinen Arm unter Micks Gewicht hervor und platzierte Sara dann auf Mick neben Charlie und versuchte aufzustehen und wäre dabei fast über Zari gestolpert, die im Laufe der Nacht offenbar aus dem Bett gefallen war.

„Verdammt, Ray!", entfuhr es der am Boden liegenden Muslima.

„Sorry!", meinte dieser reuevoll. Er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass Nate im Laufe der Nacht zu Besuch gekommen war, und sie beschlossen hatten ihn auf etwas klischeehafte Weise zu trösten, worauf vor allem Zari scharf gewesen war. Und dann war John gekommen, ebenfalls zu Besuch, und er war betrunken gewesen, aber trotzdem enthusiastisch.

_Haben wir wirklich alle zusammen …. _Ray erinnerte sich leider zu genau daran, dass das tatsächlich vorgefallen war. _Da haben ja nur Amaya und Rip gefehlt. _Dieser Gedanke stimmte ihn prompt traurig. Amaya, die bei ihnen sein sollte und nicht irgendwo in den 1940ern, und Rip, der …. Nein, diesem Gedanken nachzuhängen tat zu sehr weh. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Letzte Nacht … dabei hatte alles mit Nora begonnen, die ….

_Oh, mein Gott, Nora! Wo ist Nora?! _Leicht panisch stürmte Ray aus seiner Kabine. „Gideon, wo ist Nora?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Miss Darhk befindet sich in der Küche, zusammen mit Miss Wu", wurde er von der K.I. informiert. Tatsächlich fand er die beiden Frauen zusammen am Tisch sitzend frühstücken. „Und ich war letzte Nacht mit Konane zusammen in meinem Traum, und er hat noch gelebt", sagte Mona gerade.

„Ja, das passt irgendwie. Es muss eine Art Zauber gewesen sein, der….", erwiderte Nora und verstummte und erstarrte dann, als sie Ray erblickte. Genau wie Mona. Beide erröteten, sahen aber nicht weg.

„Ray, du bist nackt", zischte Nora dann.

„Was?" Ray sah an sich herab und stellte fest, dass sie recht hatte. „Oh." Ray bedeckte seine unteren Regionen, die nun offiziell jeder auf diesem Schiff mit Ausnahme ihres gefangenen Hindu-Gottes gesehen hatte, und floh dann so schnell er konnte zurück in seine Kabine, in der vier seiner sechs Partner von letzter Nacht immer noch in Ruhe vor sich hin dösten.

* * *

Es war kein großer Logiksprung herauszufinden, dass sie von ihrem „Gast" mit einem Zauber belegt worden waren. „Das Pulver hat euch nur von allen befreit, was auch zurückhält", rechtfertige sich Kamadeva, „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr Sense8 seid und die meisten von euch hier an Bord sind. Allerdings muss das ja ziemlich aufregend gewesen sein."

Zari war trotzdem noch wütend auf ihn. Allerdings nicht wütend genug um nicht noch mal eine volle Dosis seines Pulvers einzunehmen und dann ihre Hochzeit mit ihm zu planen.

„Zee, du kannst ihn nicht heiraten, das ist verrückt!", argumentierte Sara, aber erst als sie erfuhr, dass der Kerl bereits eine Menge andere Ehefrauen hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass die andere Frau damit recht hatte.

Unterdessen wollte Mona Jane Austen umbringen, und nachdem sie davon abgebracht worden war, konnten sie sich endlich mit Nora Darhk auseinandersetzen.

John bestätigte, dass es Neron gewesen war, der Nates Vater getötet hatte, war aber ansonsten sehr einsilbig und verkatert. Nate war immer noch mit den letzten Trauergästen und seinen eigenen ungelösten Gefühlen für seinen Vater beschäftigt, und Ava war nicht im Büro. Vermutlich betrank sie sich irgendwo wegen der Trennung von Sara. Damit war Nora aber zumindest inoffiziell entlastet.

* * *

„Ich weiß, dass das im Grunde ja alles keine Rolle spielt", meinte Nora schließlich, „Aber mir ist immer noch nicht ganz klar, warum das Pulver euch alle … Nun, ihr wisst schon."

Ray errötete leicht. „Nun, wir sind Sense8 und noch dazu ein Cluster", meinte er langsam, „Liebespollen sind offenbar nicht gut für uns."

„Es gibt ja diejenigen, die sagen, dass Liebe und Beziehungen innerhalb eines Clusters sündhaft sind", stimmte Sara zu, „Vielleicht wegen solchen Zwischenfällen."

Nora war immer noch verwirrt.

„Vor ein paar Jahren hat man eine Art Unterspezies der Menschheit entdeckt, oder eine verwandte Spezies, es kommt darauf an, wen man fragt, die sich äußerlich nicht sehr von normalen Menschen unterscheidet, aber über gewisse Fähigkeiten verfügt, die sie alle untereinander verbindet. Sie erwachen in sogenannten Clustern zusammen, Angehörige desselben Clusters sind von dem Moment des Erwachens an miteinander verbunden, telepathisch und sensorisch, sie können Gedanken und Sinneseindrücke teilen. Ein Cluster besteht im Regelfall aus 8 Personen, deswegen der Name Sense8", klärte Mona sie auf, „Ich wäre gerne ein Sense8, es muss wunderbar sein. Man ist niemals alleine."

Nora hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Das klingt …. Interessant", meinte sie dann vorsichtig.

„Als Rip die Original Legends damals rekrutiert hat, hat er nur Sense8ler genommen", übernahm Sara, „Er hielt das wohl für eine gute Idee, und es hat seine Vorteile. Wenn einer von uns entführt wird, können wir ihn leicht finden. Wenn jemand Hilfe braucht, wissen wir es. Aber, na ja, unser Liebesleben hat sich etwas … verkompliziert."

_Heißt das, wenn ich mit Ray geschlafen hätte, dann wären acht andere mit dabei gewesen?! _Nora schauderte.

„Wir sind noch immer dabei herauszufinden, wie wir mit alle dem am besten umgehen", meinte Ray leise. Nora wusste darauf nichts zu sagen.

„Nun, damit wäre das geklärt. Jetzt müssen wir einen Weg finden Neron aufzuhalten", entschied Sara, „Zwei Zauberer sind besser als einer, was das angeht. Nora, du wirst mit John arbeiten. Und jemand von uns sollten nach Nate sehen. Ray, ich finde da sollte der beste Freund ran. Gut, das wäre für den Moment alles."

Nora warf John einen auffordernden Blick zu. Dieser nickte nur stumm. Neron war sein persönlicher Mallus, sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er ihn schnell loswerden wollte. „Es ist übrigens nicht so toll wie Mona denkt, Liebes", meinte John zu ihr, als sie wohin auch immer gingen, „Ein Sense8 zu sein. Ich meine, der Sex ist toll, aber stell dir mal vor, wie es ist, wenn einer aus deinem Cluster stirbt."

Und fiel Nora ein, dass sie nicht einmal genau wusste, wer abgesehen von Mick, Zari, Sara, und Charlie noch aller zu Rays Cluster gehörte oder gehört hatte, und auf einmal fürchtete sie die Antwort.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Das war dieses neue Verse, das ich, nachdem ich angefangen habe „Sense8" anzuschauen, entwickelt habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals dorthin zurückkehren werde._

_Auf jeden Fall besteht Rays Cluster aus Ray, Sara, Mick, Rip, Nate, Amaya, Zari, John und Charlie weil die sozusagen Amayas Platz eingenommen hat (selbe DNA)._

_Martin, Jax, und Ronnie waren Teil eines Clusters, so wie Kendra und Carter, und Leonard war im selben Cluster wie Barry, Iris, Eddie, Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph und Harry._

_Die Regel sind in meinem Verse prinzipiell etwas anders als in „Sense8", da die verbundenen Leute eben nicht im selben Alter sind._

_Reviews?_


	16. Wieder gefunden

**16\. Wieder gefunden?**

* * *

_Universum: __Kompass-Verse_

_Spoiler: __Für die 4. Staffel, bis ca. 4.12/4.13_

_Pairings: __Atomwave, Darhkatom, Mick/Garima, Vixensteel, Coldray_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel, Angst, Dysfunktionale Beziehungen, Character Death_

_Inhalt: __Sich zum ersten Mal zu finden ist leicht, sich wieder zu finden ist um einiges schwerer._

* * *

Nachdem sich die Legends nach ihrer Auflösung wieder vereint hatten um allen zu beweisen, dass sie keine Versager waren und dem Zeitbüro zu beweisen, dass sie sehr wohl in der Lage waren Dinge richtig zu machen und nicht nur falsch, dachte Ray eigentlich, dass er und Mick früher oder später wieder zueinander finden würden. Immerhin war Mick derjenige, der ihn aufgesucht hatte, der ihn nach seiner Vorlesung abgefangen hatte, seine Hand in seine genommen hatte, ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn vermisst hatte und zu Sara geführt hatte. Das musste doch einfach etwas zu bedeuten haben, oder? Es war, wie Amaya vorhergesagt hatte, Mick war zu ihnen zurückgekommen aus freien Stücken.

Und nachdem sie Julius Cäsar nach einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten doch noch dorthin zurück verfrachtet hatten, wo er hingehörte, waren sie in Feierlaune, verabschiedeten sich verfrüht von der Wiedersehensfeier der anderen, begannen sich zu küssen, und waren schon halb nackt und lagen bereits auf Rays Bett, als die Panik in ihm aufstieg. _Was, wenn er mir das alles noch mal antut? Was wenn er noch mal ausflippt und mich verlässt?_

Diese Fragen drängten sich Ray ungebeten auf, und sie machten ihm Angst. Er wusste, dass er es nicht überleben würde, noch einmal verlassen zu werden. Es war schlimm genug gewesen, dass Nate untergetaucht war anstatt sich an ihn zu wenden, aber Mick, Mick hatte Ray tiefer verletzt als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte, und der Gedanke daran das Ganze noch einmal durchmachen zu müssen. … Nein, dieser Gedanke war zu viel für ihn. Ein zweites Mal würde er nicht überleben.

„Warte, warte", bat er den anderen Mann dann.

Mick hielt inne und sah ihn fragend an. „Okay", meinte er, „Was ist los?"

„Ich glaube nicht …. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jetzt schon kann", sagte Ray dann langsam, „Du hast mich verlassen, Mick, und ich weiß, dass du es getan hast um mich zu schützen, zumindest in deinem Kopf war das der Grund, aber …. Das hat wirklich weh getan. Und jetzt kann ich nicht anders als mich zu fragen, ob du es … nicht wieder tun wirst."

Mick musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Okay. Ich verstehe", behauptete er dann.

Ray warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Ich freue mich wirklich, dich wiederzusehen, dich wieder in meinem Leben zu haben", versicherte er dem anderen Mann und drückte dessen Hand.

Mick musterte ihn mit einem Blick voller deutlicher Zuneigung. „Ich freue mich auch, Schmalzlocke", sagte er nur.

Danach hätte alles klar sein sollen. Zumindest war es für Ray klar. Er dachte, dass Mick wüsste, dass er ihm eigentlich gesagt hatte, dass er mehr Zeit brauchte, dass Mick ihm erst beweisen musste, dass er ihn nicht einfach wieder verlassen würde. Und nachdem sich Amaya ihnen wieder anschloss, was nicht nur Nate sondern auch Mick wie eine halb-verdorrte Blume wieder aufblühen ließ, dachte Ray wirklich, dass alles gut werden würde, dass er und Mick wieder zueinander finden würden, und alles so werden würde, wie es zuvor gewesen war.

Doch die Monate vergingen, und Ray sah, wie Nate und Amaya wieder zueinander fanden, wie sich Zari Tomaz ihrer Crew anschloss, die auf Amayas Kompass stand, und deren Totem vielleicht auch deswegen mit Amayas Totem verbunden zu sein schien, er sah wie sie Martin verloren, und kurz darauf Jax, der es nicht ertragen konnte ohne den einzigen Namen auf seiner Haut an Bord der _Waverider _zu bleiben, er sah, wie sich ihnen Leonard Snarts Doppelgänger von einer anderen Erde anschloss, was besonders Mick verwirrte, und er sah, wie sie drohten Sara an einen Dämon zu verlieren, was John Constantine entschieden zu kühl auf Ray abwälzte, der das mit seinen Anti-Magie-Naniten lösen sollte. Und während all dem machte Mick eine Anstalten sich Ray in irgendeiner Art und Weise romantisch oder sexuell zu nähern.

Es war frustrierend, und Ray wurde langsam aber sicher klar, dass Mick ihr Gespräch offenbar als „Ich liebe dich, kann dir aber nicht genug vertrauen um je wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein, weil du mir zu sehr wehgetan hast" aufgefasst hatte und nun davon ausging, dass sie nie wieder zusammenkommen würden. Und sich offenbar mit dieser Tatsache abgefunden hatte!

Bevor Leo sie wieder verließ um auf seine eigene Erde und zu seinem Kompass-Gefährten zurückzukehren (und wenn Ray nicht so mit Mick, Mallus, und Sara beschäftigt gewesen wäre, dann hätte ihn die Tatsache, dass man eine Himmelsrichtung von einer anderen Erde haben konnte, sehr fasziniert), befragte ihn Ray also zum diesem Thema. Denn obwohl Leo nicht Leonard war, waren er und Mick sich in der kurzen Zeit, die der andere Snart bei ihnen verbracht hatte, doch näher gekommen, und wenn Mick mit jemanden über sein Liebesleben sprechen würde, dann doch wohl mit Leo.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll, Raymond", gab Leo zu, „Ich würde gerne sagen, dass die Liebe immer siegt, aber das klingt vielleicht eher nach etwas, das jemand, der von meiner Erde stammt, sagen würde. Sie verschwenden unsere Zeit nicht, da wir morgen tot sein könnte, wir lieben ohne Zurückhaltung. Aber Mick … Versteh mich nicht falsch, er liebt dich, aber genau deswegen ist er nicht mit dir zusammen, verstehst du? Er denkt, er ist deiner nicht würdig, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er seine Meinung ändern wird, was das angeht."

„Und wenn ich ihm einfach deutlich ins Gesicht sage, dass ich ihm alles vergebe und ihn zurückwill?", schlug Ray vor.

Leo zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, versuchen kannst du das natürlich, aber ob es klappen wird, ist ein anderes Thema. Mick ist meinen Mickey ähnlicher als ich zuerst angenommen habe." Sein Blick fiel auf den durchgestrichenen Namen auf seinem Arm. „Wenn er denkt jemanden schützen zu müssen, dann gibt es nichts und niemanden von dem er sich davon abhalten lässt diesen jemand zu schützen."

Trotzdem versuchte Ray sein Glück. Irgendwie zumindest. Als Mick ihm dabei ertappte, wie er an einen Weg arbeitete Nora Darhks Leben zu retten, das sie dank Rays eigenen Anti-Magie-Naniten gerade verlor, nutzte Ray dies gleich um Mick zu erklären, dass er daran glaubte, dass Menschen sich ändern konnten. „Sie kann sich ändern, das weiß ich. Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Ich meine, du hast dich doch auch geändert, oder? Du bist nicht mehr der Mann, der du warst, als wir uns kennengelernt haben, und du bist auch nicht mehr der Mann, der du noch vor einem Jahr warst, du bist ein besserer Mensch geworden, also kann sie auch zu einem besseren Menschen werden. Zumindest sollte sie eine Chance dazu bekommen", sagte er, und Mick wirkte daraufhin nachdenklich, und Ray hoffte wirklich, dass er zu ihm durchgedrungen war.

Kurz darauf warf ihm Nate jedoch vor Gefühle für Nora Darhk zu entwickeln, und Mick schien das auch zu glauben, zumindest blieb er weiterhin auf Abstand. Und Rays andauernde Versuch Nora und ihre Seele zu retten, die sogar dazu führten, dass er sich mit Damien Darhk verbündete, waren vermutlich nicht gerade hilfreich dabei irgendjemanden vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Dabei wollte Ray Nora wirklich nur retten, weil er sie als Kind gekannt hatte, und weil er daran glaubte, dass sie tief in ihrem Inneren immer noch gut war. Er hatte in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit eine andere Seite von ihr gesehen, eine Seite, die immer noch gut war und zu retten.

Und deswegen rettete er sie, und deswegen steckte er ihr den Zeitstein zu. Ironischer weise war es aber genau dieser Moment, als er ihr ihr Fluchtmittel übergab, als zum ersten Mal Funken zwischen ihnen sprühten – und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Trotzdem ging er davon aus sie nie wieder zu sehen und wartete immer noch auf Mick, darauf, dass dieser ihm ein Zeichen gab, dass sein Interesse an ihm nicht erloschen war. Doch Mick gab ihm kein Zeichen. Also wandte Ray sich vermehrt Nora zu.

Er vertraute sich Zari an, die ihm verstand. „Manchmal kann man einen Menschen noch so sehr lieben und trotzdem wird nichts daraus", meinte sie, „Und dann muss man eben für andere offen sein. Trotzdem … ausgerechnet Nora Darhk?" Sie war nicht zufrieden mit seiner Wahl, aber sie unterstützte ihn. Und Nora bewies, dass er sich nicht in ihr geirrt hatte, sie rettete John, der sich inzwischen den Legends angeschlossen hatte, das Leben und stellte sich dann dem Zeitbüro um ihre Strafe abzusitzen, und sie und Ray schrieben sich Briefe.

Briefe, die vielleicht einen etwas anderen Inhalt gehabt hätte, wenn Mick nicht so sehr Mick wäre. Und offenbar über Ray hinweggekommen war. Seine Romanheldin Garima wurde von ihm in die Existenz geschrieben und half ihnen dabei ein Monster zu besiegen, und dann… Nun Zari hatte Ray das, was dann passiert war, nur zögerlich anvertraut. Nur dass es noch öfter passierte, Mick behielt das magische Buch und Garima und hatte seinen Spaß mit ihr.

Selbst als sie gemeinsam mit dem Wahrheitskäfer und dem gekidnappten Richard Nixon unterwegs waren, kam ihre Beziehung zueinander nicht auf. Nachdem Mona weggelaufen war, und Sara und John auf der Suche nach ihr verschwunden waren, befanden sich nur noch Ray und Mick mit Nixon gemeinsam in den Campingbus, und trotzdem schienen sie sich nichts zu sagen haben. Vielleicht schwiegen sie ja auch einfach nur aus Angst darüber, was sie sonst zueinander sagen würden. Trotzdem, wenn Mick noch irgendetwas für Ray übrig hätte, dann wäre das doch der perfekte Moment etwas zu sagen. Doch er sagte nichts.

_Wenn er mich aufgegeben hat, dann kann ich ihn genauso aufgeben, _sagte sich Ray und versuchte nur noch an Nora zu denken. Bald musste er sie verstecken, da ihr vorgeworfen wurde Nates Vater getötet zu haben, und Ray war so froh, dass sie das nicht getan hatte, denn er könnte sich niemals auf die Seite von jemanden stellen, der einer seiner Himmelsrichtungen Leid angetan hatte. Nur, mussten sie ihre Unschuld erst noch beweisen, also versteckte Ray sie heimlich in seiner Kabine an Bord.

Und gerade da schlug Kamadevas Zauber zu und befreite sie von jeder Zurückhaltung. Ray war kurz davor mit Nora zu schlafen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er es nicht konnte. Dass er es nicht nur nicht konnte, weil sie nicht auf seinem Kompass stand, sondern auch deswegen, weil er immer noch Mick liebte.

Nach seinem Geständnis nahm Mick ihn offensichtlich zufrieden in die Arme, und er wäre doch nicht so zufrieden, wenn er nichts mehr für Ray empfinden würde, oder?

Nate brauchte zwar immer noch Unterstützung, doch Amaya war dafür nach wie vor an seiner Seite, also nahmen sich Ray und Mick ein paar Momente für einander in Micks Kabine.

„Schmalzlocke, hör mal, ich habe Garima nicht mehr, wie du weißt. Ava hat das Buch weggesperrt. Aber im Grunde habe ich sie doch nur benutzt, weil ich einsam war. Sie war nicht echt, nicht wirklich. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du siehst, wie eifersüchtig ich bin. Aber du scheinst Nora Dahrk wirklich zu mögen, wenn du also mit ihr zusammen sein willst, dann kann ich das verstehen", sagte der Pyromane zu Ray.

„Ich will nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Ich habe das nur in Betracht gezogen, weil du so überhaupt keine Anstalten gemacht hast wieder mit mir zusammen zu kommen", erwiderte Ray, „Damals, als wir nach Cäsar darüber gesprochen haben, wollte ich nur Zeit um wieder zu lernen Vertrauen in dich zu haben, und das habe ich wieder. Ich liebe dich, Mick, und will nur dich. Bitte sag, dass du mich auch willst, denn die Wahrheit ist, die letzten eineinhalb Jahre waren eine Qual für mich. Wenn du dich von mir fernhältst um mich zu schützen, dann tut mir das genauso weh, wie wenn du mich verrätst."

Mick nickte. „Es tut mir leid, Schmalzlocke. Ich wusste, ich verdiene dich nicht und wollte, dass du glücklich bist. Aber wenn ich dich glücklich mache, nun dann darf ich vielleicht auch glücklich sein", gab er zu.

Ray nutzte die Chance um ihn zu küssen, und sie befreiten sich schnell von all der störenden Kleidung zwischen ihnen, und diesmal fühlte Ray keinen Zweifel in sich aufsteigen. Diesmal fühlte sich alles einfach richtig an.

_Und diesmal wird alles besser laufen, _sagte er sich selbst.

Leider würde Neron ihn nur kurze Zeit später eines Besseren belehren.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Keine Angst, das ist noch nicht das Ende. Ich habe noch ein paar Shorts für das Kompass-Verse geplant._

_Reviews?_


	17. Nadel nach Süden

**17\. Nadel nach Süden**

* * *

_Universum: __Kompass-Verse, Fortsetzung von Kapitel 4_

_Spoiler: __Für die gesamte 4. Staffel_

_Pairings: __Impliziertes Constangreen und John/Des_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel, Angst, Dysfunktionale Beziehungen_

_Inhalt: __John hatte sich immer nur gewünscht Astra retten zu können._

* * *

Nachdem Des ihre Verbindung zueinander getrennt hatte, und er es geschafft hatte Gary in die Arme seines Erzfeindes zu treiben und seine Seele in Zuge dessen vermutlich auch noch zur Hölle zu verdammen, wünschte sich John nur noch, dass er irgendetwas Gutes bewirken könnte. Neron hatte es geschafft Rays Körper und seine Seele zu bekommen, und John entführt um ihn zu für seine Zwecke zu benutzen. Er hatte John seinen eigenen Vorfahren gezeigt, der offenbar der erste in einer lange Reihe von Constantine-Bastarden gewesen war, die es nicht verdient hatten, dass man sich ihrer im Guten erinnerte. Und trotz Johns Versuchen Neron zu widerstehen, hatte Neron bekommen, was er wollte – ein Portal zur Hölle und zu seiner geliebten Tabitha – die sich als ein Wesen mehr, das John in die Hölle verbannt hatte, entpuppte - aber hey, diese Gute Fee hatte es wirklich herausgefordert!

Wie auch immer, nachdem die Legends offenbar von dem Gedanken abgekommen waren Ray zu töten um Neron zu besiegen (dabei hatten sie zuvor bereits auf ihn geschossen gehabt, John hätte gerne gewusst, wer von ihnen sich dazu hatte aufraffen können, mit Sicherheit nicht Nate, Mick, oder auch nur Amaya), fiel John nur noch ein Weg ein um die Lage zu entschärfen – in die Hölle zu gehen und Ray Palmers Seele zu retten.

Und das war auch wirklich sein Plan gewesen, zumindest anfänglich Doch dann konfrontierten ihn die Höllenlords mit einer Wahl. Er könnte Ray retten oder Astra. John hatte Sara schon vor langer Zeit gesagt, dass er, wenn es hart auf hart kommen würde, keine Sekunde zögern würde um Astra zu retten. Er hatte bereits einmal versagt, als er darauf angekommen war, und er hatte nicht vor sie noch einmal im Stich zu lassen. Immerhin stand Astra auf seinem Kompass. Er schuldete ihr alles zu tun, was nötig war, um sie zurückzuholen, er schuldete es ihr alles und jeden zu opfern, der nötig war, um sie zu retten. Und nach allem, was mit Des und Gary passiert war, war sie Johns letzte Chance zu beweisen, dass er nicht nur ein Soziopath war, sondern, dass er jemand sein konnte, der es verdiente Namen auf seiner Haut zu tragen.

Astra, so lange schon hatte er sie retten wollen. So lange hatte die Tatsache, dass er sie im Stich gelassen hatte, ihn verfolgt. Er konnte gar nicht anders. Er wusste, dass nicht nur Mick und Nate ihm niemals verzeihen würde. Er wusste, dass auch Sara ihm niemals verzeihen würde, doch er wählte Astra. Ray musste anders klar kommen.

Und immerhin hatte Ray seine Seele aus freien Willen an Neron übergeben (ja, genau genommen hatte er es getan um seinen besten Freund und eine seiner heißgeliebten Himmelsrichtungen zu retten, aber der Punkt war doch, dass er gewusst hatte, was er tat). Astra aber war ein Kind gewesen, und Astra hatte er im Stich gelassen, Astra hatte er versprochen sie zu retten, und nun nach all der Zeit hatte er endlich die Chance dazu.

Er wählte Astra. Nur, dass Astra nicht gerettet werden wollte. Astra war inzwischen eine erwachsene Frau, die sich an das Leben in der Hölle gewöhnt hatte und desillusioniert war, was den einzigen Namen auf ihrem Kompass anging. Astra hasste John inzwischen und hatte kein Interesse daran die Hölle zu verlassen. „Du hättest deinen Freund retten sollen, John", erklärte sie ihm, und sie meinte es auch so. Beziehungsweise was sie wirklich meinte war, dass John Constantine niemanden aus der Hölle rettete, jemals. Dass John Constantine niemals jemand rettete, egal wovor. Weil man sich auf John Constantine nicht verlassen konnte.

Des, der ihn verließ, mit kalten Worten, die ihre Kompass-Bande durchtrennten. Gary, der den Nippel von Neron annahm. „Ich mache dich wieder heil", hatte Neron Gary versprochen, und der unausgesprochene Subtext war dieser: Neron musste heilen, was John zerstört hatte. Gary hatte seinen Nippel und so viel mehr wegen John verloren. Wenn er John niemals getroffen hätte, dann würde er im Moment ein ganz anderes glücklicheres Leben führen. Genau wie Des. Genau wie Astra.

_Was habe ich ihnen angetan? _Und was hatte er Ray angetan? Er hatte die Chance gehabt Ray zu retten, doch nun waren sie beide in der Hölle gefangen, und es gab hier unten mehr als nur einen Gast, der scharf darauf war sich an John zu rächen, und sobald sich herumsprach, dass er eigentlich hergekommen war um Ray Palmer zu retten, würden die vielleicht auf die Idee kommen ihre Wut auf John an Ray auszulassen.

John dachte schon, dass er bald vor lauter Folter keine Gedanken mehr an Sorge um Ray verschwenden könnte, als Nora Darhk – seit Neuesten offenbar eine Gute Fee – auftauchte und ihn rettete, und dann gemeinsam mit ihm Ray retten wollte._ Ja, es stimmt, noch ist nicht alles verloren, noch kann ich Ray retten._

Aber zu zweit ohne Hilfe eines Insiders würden sie nicht so einfach in der Lage dazu sein Rays Seele aus der Hölle zu schmuggeln. Zum Glück wusste John genau, wen er um Hilfe bitten musste.

„Wieso denkst du, dass ich bereit wäre dir zu helfen, John?", wollte Astra von ihm wissen, als er ihr den Plan dargelegt hatte.

„Ich könnte jetzt sagen, weil du damit Neron ärgern würdest, und dir die politischen Vorteile schmackhaft machen, aber im Grunde wissen wir beide, warum du es tun wirst, Astra. Wir sind quitt, du hast dich gerächt, mich genauso im Stich gelassen, wie ich dich im Stich gelassen habe, aber das hier bedeutet immer noch etwas", sagte er und hielt ihr seinen Kompass mit ihrem Namen darauf unter die Nase, „Du wirst mir helfen, weil ich dir auch helfen würde, wenn unsere Rollen vertauscht wären."

Astra rollte die Augen, fast so als würde sie ihn für den naivsten Menschen halten, der ihr jemals begegnet war. „Du setzt ziemlich viel voraus, John Constantine", erwiderte sie, „Das hier ist nur eine Laune der Natur, mehr nicht."

„Nicht für dich, Astra. Und für mich auch nicht", gab John nur zurück, „Hier unten bist du zu einer neuen Person geworden, aber das hat sich nicht geändert, das weiß ich. Du stehst auf meinem Kompass, dafür muss es einen Grund geben. Und wenn der Grund nicht der war dich zu retten, nun dann war er vielleicht der, dass du eines Tages dabei hilfst mein Gewissen zu retten."

Astra seufzte. „Na gut, ich tu's, ich helfe euch. Aber nicht aus Herzensgüte, sondern weil du mit Neron recht hast. Er besitzt zu viel Macht, und darüber ist keiner hier unten glücklich", betonte sie dann.

Nora sah John fragend an. „Bist du sicher, dass wir ihr trauen können?", vergewisserte sie sich. John nickte nur. „Oh ja, das bin ich. Glaub mir, Nora, sie wird uns nicht verraten", versicherte er ihr, und damit behielt er auch recht. Denn er hatte Astra richtig eingeschätzt. Des und Gary waren zu gut für ihn gewesen, das hatte sie beinahe vernichtet, Astra aber, Astra war wie John, und nun da er sich mit dieser deprimierenden Information abgefunden hatte, wusste er genau, was er von ihr zu erwarten hatte Er musste sich nur darauf verlassen, dass sie das tun würde, was er an ihrer Stelle getan hätte. Und in diesem Fall war das: Alte Rechnungen zu begleichen und sich selbst im Spiel zu lassen, und wenn beides erledigt werden konnte und man zugleich seiner Himmelsrichtung helfen konnte um sich so nicht mehr defekt und vom Rest der Menschheit abgeschnitten zu fühlen, um so besser.

Asrta, erkannte John, würde ihn nie wieder überraschen können. … Und um all die Seelen, die sie bei der Rettung von Ray ebenfalls mitgehen ließ um sie später freizulassen, würde er sich kümmern, wenn er Ray gerettet und Neron besiegt hatte. Und wenn ihm beides nicht gelingen würde, dann wäre das jemand anderes Problem. Und zumindest Desmond würde seinen Tod nicht spüren. Egal was also kommen würde, er könnte nur gewinnen. Irgendwie zumindest.

Und alles andere würde die Zukunft weisen. Und zum ersten Mal seit langem war ihm seine Zukunft wieder wichtiger als seine Vergangenheit, und Astra war ein Teil davon.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel ergibt halbwegs Sinn, jeder hat mal wieder ein Bestes getan um mich davon abzuhalten konzentriert zu sein, während ich es geschrieben habe._

_Nächstes Mal: Das Ende der 4. Staffel im Kompass-Verse._

_Reviews?_


	18. (Happy) Endings

**18\. (Happy) Endings**

* * *

_Universum: __Kompass-Verse_

_Spoiler: __Für die gesamte 4. Staffel_

_Pairings: __Atomwave, Vixensteel, Backround Avalance_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel, Angst, Dysfunktionale Beziehungen, Character Death_

_Inhalt: __Manche Taten sind unverzeihlich, andere haben unvorhergesehene Konsequenzen._

* * *

Es war nicht immer leicht gewesen, und es hatte sie viel Zeit gekostet zu der Familie zu werden, zu der sie letztlich geworden waren, und im Laufe der Jahre hatten sie schwere Verluste verkraften müssen, doch die Legends hatten alles und jeden überstanden, weil sie zusammengehalten hatten. Doch der Tag, an dem sie Ray Palmer verloren, war ein wahrhaft finsterer Tag.

Ray opferte sich Neron um Nate, seinen besten Freund und eine seiner Himmelsrichtungen, nicht töten zu müssen, und von da an ging alles bergab. Er kidnappte John, Gary schloss sich ihm an, sie befreiten Tabitha die böse Gute Fee aus der Hölle, die ihnen wiederum dabei half Mona und Charlie zu kidnappen um der Welt zu beweisen, dass es mythische Kreaturen gab, und sie wälzten Tabitahs Gute Fee-Tum auf Nora Darhk ab, damit Tabitha wieder eine Hexe sein konnte.

Und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug wäre, gingen sich die Legends dann schon bald gegenseitig an die Kehle. Ray war es, der sie immer zusammengehalten hatte, und ohne Ray drohten sie auseinanderzubrechen, und eigentlich brachen sie ja vor allem wegen Ray auseinander.

„Wie konntest du auf ihn schießen?! Das ist Ray!", schrie Nate Mick an, kaum, dass die _Waverider _dank Neron unter einer Schneelawine versank.

„Das ist nicht mehr Ray!", schrie Mick zurück, „Das ist Neron!"

„Und weil du nicht auf Befehle hören kannst, stecken wir jetzt in dieser Lage! Du hast die Schiffskanon ohne Erlaubnis benutzt!", fuhr Sara dazwischen, „ Und du hast damit genau das getan, was Neron von dir erwartet hat!"

„Wenn einer aus dem Team überläuft, dann erledigt man ihn! Wenn ihr das getan hättet, als ich das getan habe, dann wäre es euch allen besser ergangen!", gab Mick wütend zurück.

„Stattdessen haben wir die eine zweite Chance gegeben. Immer wieder!", fuhr Sara ihn an, „Wir sind ein Team, wir halten zusammen, und wir treffen keine eigenmächtigen Entscheidungen!"

„Ach? Seit wann tun wir nicht einfach das, was du uns sagst, weil du es dir einbildest?", hielt Mick dagegen, doch dann traf ihn Nates Faust ohne Vorwarnung ins Gesicht.

Nate hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er wiederholte: „Du hast versucht Ray umzubringen!" Und dann stürmte er wütend von der Brücke. Amaya seufzte. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn", meinte sie und war dann auch schon weg.

Mick rieb sich stumm sein Kinn. „Wir anderen versuchen uns hier rauszuholen", meinte Sara, „Rory, da das hier alles deine Schuld ist, ist es deine Aufgabe uns hier wieder rauszuholen."

Mick brummte nur, und Charlie und Zari wechselten besorgte Blicke miteinander.

Mit ein wenig Nostalgie gelang es Sara und Mick sich wieder zu versöhnen, Nate jedoch schien nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sein Mick auch nur anzusehen. „Ich habe versucht es ihm zu erklären, aber….", meinte Amaya etwas hilflos. Mick brummte nur. Es war schlimm genug Ray verloren zu haben, aber dass Nate ihn nun hasste, machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Constantine verabschiedete sich in die Hölle, und das ließ die Legends ohne ihre stärkste Waffe im Kampf gegen den Dämon zurück. Vor allem auch, weil ihm Nora Darhk gleich darauf auf Garys Befehl hin folgte. Es waren ihnen mit vereinten Kräften gelungen Gary wieder auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, nun eigentlich war das vor allem Sara, Ava, Amaya, und Nate gelungen, Mick war nur daneben gesessen und hatte versucht Gary nicht zu ermorden und war Nates Blicken ausgewichen.

Unterdessen hatte Neron ins Rays Körper ein neues App von Palmer Tech herausgebracht, das die Seelen seiner Nutzer an Neron überschrieb. Unterdessen waren alle anderen hauptsächlich von dem Drachenei besessen, das Nate, Amaya, und Zari gemeinsam aufzuziehen schienen, wenn man das so nennen wollte, und das sie Ray unbedingt zeigen wollte, sobald sie ihn gerettet hätten. Nate tat aber immer noch so, als wäre Mick Luft.

Und dann verloren Zari und Charlie das Drachenei, und bei dem Versuch Mona und die anderen magischen Kreaturen zu retten, verloren sie Charlie, die Angst und Schrecken vor magischen Kreaturen auf der Erde verbreitete, und Neron und Tabitha waren dabei zu gewinnen, was auch immer sie gewinnen wollten, so viel war klar, und das obwohl es ihnen gelang Charlie zu befreien.

Constantine und Nora waren immer noch in der Hölle, und Mick sah keine Chance Ray jemals zu retten, oder auch nur die Welt. Und dann entwickelte Nate diese Idee das Lieblingsprojekt seines Vaters, Hey-World, umzusetzen um den Menschen zu zeigen, dass sie vor magischen Kreaturen keine Angst zu haben brauchten. Es war eine absolut lächerliche Idee, kaum umsetzbar, und Mick stahl das magische Buch trotzdem extra aus dem Zeitbüro unter Nerons Nase davon um ihn dabei zu unterstützen. Das brachte ihn zwar einen Kuss von Ava ein, aber immer noch keine Vergebung von Nate.

_Vermutlich habe ich keine Vergebung verdient. _Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es besser gewesen wäre nie zurückzukommen. Dass er seine Himmelsrichtungen am besten schützen konnte, indem er sich von ihnen fern hielt. Aber er hatte sie so sehr vermisst, und dann hatte Ray Palmer es geschafft ihm einzureden, dass alles gut werden könnte.

„Du siehst richtig sexy in diesem Green Arrow-Outfit aus", meinte Amaya, nachdem sie den Werbespott für Hey-World gedreht hatten, „Vielleicht solltest du es für später aufbehalten..."

Nate schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln, doch dann traf sein Blick Micks und es erlosch. Und dann murmelte er etwas von wegen er hätte noch zu planen und machte sich davon. Amaya sah ihm mit einem ähnlichen Blick nach wie Mick. „So geht das nicht weiter, ihr müsst euch aussprechen", befand sie dann.

„Was soll ich ihm schon sagen?", wehrte Mick ab, „Er hat jedes Recht mich zu hassen. Nichts was ich sage, kann etwas daran ändern."

„Nate hat dir schon ganz andere Dinge verziehen", rief ihm Amaya in Erinnerung.

„Aber das hier ist etwas anderes", meinte Mick dazu nur, „Diesmal sollte er mir nicht vergeben."

„Aber ihr solltet zumindest wieder dazu in der Lage sein gemeinsam in einem Raum zu sein. Sprich mit ihm, Mick, bitte", bat ihn Amaya, „Die ganze Sache mit Ray ist schon schlimm genug, wir müssen jetzt zusammenhalten. Es ist wie Charlie sagte: Wir sind eine Familie. Wir dürfen uns aber nicht so verhalten wie eine dieser dysfunktionalen Fernsehfamilien, sondern wir müssen trotzdem noch wir sein. Versuch dich wenigstens mit ihm zu versöhnen. Es ist das, was Ray wollen würde."

Mick wusste, dass sie recht hatte, also machte er sich auf die Suche nach Ray. „'Maya hat recht, du siehst wirklich gut in diesem Anzug aus", sagte er, als er den anderen Mann fand. Der saß über ein Buch gebeugt in der Bibliothek und tat so, als würde er lesen, aber Mick wusste, dass er nur so tat. „Schmeicheleien bringen dich auch nicht weiter", brummte Nate nur.

Mick seufzte. Das hier würde nicht leicht werden. „Du bist im Recht, weißt du? Du darfst mich hassen, du solltest mich sogar hassen", erklärte er dann.

Nate sah überrascht auf und musterte ihn mit einem leidenden Blick. „Ich hasse dich nicht, Mick. Ich bin inzwischen nicht mal mehr wütend auf dich, sondern nur noch enttäuscht. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich ansehe, dann kann ich nicht anders als daran zu denken, dass du versucht hast Ray umzubringen. Und den Gedanken daran ertrage ich nicht. Auf Doomworld bist du gestorben um zu verhindern, dass mir jemand etwas antut, und Ray, mein Gott, ich weiß doch, was Ray dir bedeutet! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du einfach bereit warst….." Er verstummte.

Es war schlimmer als gedacht. Nate war enttäuscht von ihm. Seine Taten verletzten ihn. _Ich hätte nie zurückkommen sollen. _Mick seufzte. „Ich hab auf ihn geschossen, weil ich wusste, dass es das ist, was Ray wollen würde. Alles, was Neron tut, fällt auf Ray zurück. Wenn er seinen Körper wiederkriegt, wird er mit allen leben müssen, was der Dämon getan hat, was er nur tun konnte, weil Ray es ihm ermöglicht hat. Das wollte ich ihm ersparen. Und ich musste es schnell tun, bevor … ich es nicht mehr tun könnte", erklärte er, „Ich wusste, dass das meine einzige Chance war, dass ich es bald nicht mehr über mich bringen würde, dass ich ihn ansehen würde und denken würde, dass es immer noch Ray ist, dass wir ihn immer noch retten können, und dann würde ich zögern, und währenddessen könnte Neron schreckliche Dinge tun, könnte dir und `Maya etwas antun, weil ihr in ihm immer noch als Ray sehen würdet."

Nate starrte ihn an. „Aber es war falsch. Ich habe aufgegeben. Das Vertrauen in uns als Team verloren, dass wir Ray zurückbringen können. Das war unverzeihlich", schloss Mick, „Aber `Maya wollte, dass wir uns vertragen, also solltest du vielleicht wenigstens so tun, als ob das der Fall wäre."

Nate ließ seinen Blick sinken und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Verdammt, Mick, dieses Jahr war nicht gut zu mir, verstehst du? Ich habe meinen Vater verloren und Ray und … ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren", meinte er dann, „Du gehörst doch zu mir."

Mick wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, also schwieg er. „Du weißt das vielleicht nicht, aber du warst immer mein Held, verstehst du? Du warst das erste Mitglied dieses Teams, das ich getroffen habe, und du hast mich schon so oft gerettet und warst immer für mich da, wenn ich dich gebraucht habe. Deswegen trifft mich das doch so hart", sagte Nate dann.

Mick fragte sich, ob hier von irgendeinem anderen Mick Rory die Rede war, oder ob er in ein alternatives Universum geraten war, doch der Hübsche schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen. „Deswegen will ich es ja vergessen", schloss Nate, „Deswegen will ich ja, dass alles wieder so ist, wie es vorher war. Wir tragen nicht nur den Namen des anderen, wir sind auch noch Kompass-Geschwister, uns verbindet so viel, aber so lange Ray nicht wieder bei uns ist, weiß ich nicht, ob alles wieder so werden kann, wie es sein sollte."

Mick nickte langsam. „Vielleicht ist John Constantine ja einmal im Leben zu was gut und bringt uns Ray zurück", sagte er dann, „Vielleicht wird dann wieder alles so, wie es vorher war." Doch er bezweifelte es. Er wusste, dass die Wunde, die er Nate beigebracht hatte, zu tief war, als dass er sie einfach übersehen könnte.

Zumindest gab Nate sich Mühe ihn nicht mehr offen anzufeinden, aber Mick verstand wirklich nicht, wieso der andere Mann ihn auf diesen Podest erhoben hatte, von dem er nun gefallen war, und wie er dort jemals wieder hinaufgelangen sollte.

Dann tauchten Constantine und Nora Darhk mit Rays Seele auf, aber ohne einfachen Weg diese wieder in Rays Körper zu bringen. Stattdessen konzentrierten sie sich wieder auf den Hey-World-Plan. Leider aber war Constantine ein richtiger Bastard, und Mick hätte es kommen sehen müssen – Nates Leben war gewesen, was Neron Rays Körper verschafft hatte, und es zu nehmen war das, was Ray seinen Körper zurückbrachte.

Ray war zurück in seinem eigenen Körper, drehte sich um und erstarrte, als er Nates leblosen Körper neben sich liegen sah. „Nathaniel!" Amaya rannte zu ihm und schüttelte den leblosen Körper. Mick starrte auf seinen Kompass, auf den Namen, der niemals dort gestanden hatte, der nun aber verstorben war. „Nein, Zee, bleib am Schiff, ich kann nicht auch noch dich verlieren!", erklärte Amaya gerade laut, „Nein, bleib wo du bist! Bitte!"

Zari war am Schiff zurückgeblieben, da die Möglichkeit bestand, dass die Ereignisse in Hey-World die Zeitlinie veränderten und die Zukunft, aus der sie stammte, auslöschten. Auf der _Waverider _wäre sie von jeder Zeitlinienveränderung geschützt, überall sonst … nun überall sonst sah sie Sache anders aus. Mick wandte sich wütend an Constantine, während Ray und Amaya über Nate leblosen Körper weinten. „Bring ihn zurück!", forderte er wütend von dem Zauberer.

„Dafür ist stärkere Magie nötig, als ich sie habe", behauptete der Brite und bewies damit nur erneut, dass er für nichts gut war. _Ich hatte sie nie verdient und jetzt …. _Einer war schon lange tot, einer lag tot auf dem Boden, und die anderen beiden saßen trauernd über ihn. Mick schritt zu ihnen hinüber und ließ sich zwischen Ray und Amaya nieder. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Schmalzlocke", murmelte er, „ich…." Ray umarmte ihn einfach nur fest und weinte stumm in seine Schulter. Und dann geschah das Wunder.

Constantine fand seine stärkere Magie, und sie alle – die Legends und ihre Freunde, die Zuseher und magischen Kreaturen – hielten sich an Händen und sangen, und so kam Nate Heywood ins Leben zurück. Amaya küsste ihn, Ray starrte auf seinem Kompass, auf dem sich Nate Heywood wieder umfärbte und der Strich durch den Namen hindurch verblasste, und dann… ließ Amaya von Nate ab und gab ein Geräusch von sich, das Mick so noch nie von ihr gehört hatte.

Sie starrte auf ihren Kompass. „Nein, nein, oh mein Gott, nein. Zee, Zee, sag mir das es dir gut geht!", forderte sie dann lautstark.

„Natürlich geht es mir gut", erklang eine Stimme, die Mick noch nie in seinem Leben gehört hatte aus dem Com, „Geht es Nate gut? Amaya? Was ist los?"

Mick stellte sich diese Frage ebenfalls. „Amaya, alles in Ordnung?" Behrad stand wie immer besorgt hinter Amaya und musterte sie aufmerksam. „Wer … bist du?", wollte Amaya von ihm wissen und wich etwas zurück und prallte dabei gegen Nate, der hinter ihr stand.

„Das ist Behard, Amaya", erklärte Ray ihr ruhig, „Erkennst du ihn denn nicht?"

„Behard", wiederholte Amaya langsam, „So wie Zaris Bruder Behrad?"

Sara, die Ava in den Armen hielt, trat zu ihnen. „Wer ist Zari?", wunderte sie sich.

„Oh, oh", sagte die Stimmer der fremdem Frau durch das Com hindurch.

Mick konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass Nates frommer Wunsch, dass alles wieder so werden würden wie zuvor, sobald sie Ray zurück hätten, nicht so einfach wahr werden würde.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Es wird noch ein Abschlusskapitel für das Kompass-Verse geben, in dem sich die Zari/Berahd-Verwirrung auflösen wird._

_Reviews?_


	19. Palimpset

**19\. Palimpset**

* * *

_Universum: __Kompass-Verse_

_Spoiler: __Für die gesamte 4. Staffel und spekulative Spoiler für die 5. Staffel_

_Pairings: __Atomwave, Vixensteel, Avalance, Steelhacker, Behrad/Amaya, Behrard/Nate, Constangreen, platonisches Zamaya_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel, Angst, Timey-wimey_

_Inhalt: __Die Zeitlinie ändert sich, die Legends bleiben die Legends._

* * *

Das Leben von Zeitreisenden konnte mitunter verwirrend sein. Amaya und Gideon klärten den Rest der Legends darüber auf, dass die fremde Frau bei ihnen an Bord Zari Tomaz war, Behrads verschollene Schwester, und sie, und nicht Behrad, in den letzten Jahren ihre Teamkameradin gewesen war, und dass Zaris Name und nicht Behrads auf Amayas Kompass gestanden hatte.

Das alles war viel zu verdauen und sorgte für noch mehr Schwierigkeiten. Behrad, der Amaya nahe gestanden hatte, in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht, war verletzt, weil sie ihn nicht mehr kannte, und alle anderen kannte Zari nicht mehr, Zari, auf deren Kompass immer noch Amaya Jiwe stand, und die so redete, als würde sie sie alle kennen. Für niemanden von ihnen war das alles sonderlich angenehm, und obwohl durch ihre ersten paar gemeinsamen Zeitreisen die Erinnerungen an Zari zurückkamen, wurde dadurch alles nur noch komplexer, da in den Köpfen der meisten von ihnen nun zwei Sets konkurrierende Erinnerungen existierten. Und das war nicht nur verwirrend, sondern auch ungesund.

Keiner wusste, warum Amaya als einzige nicht von den Veränderungen der Zeitlinie betroffen war, und warum sich Amaya als einzige erinnern konnte. Die Theorie, dass sie von ihrem Kompass beschützt worden war, war alleine schon deswegen nicht haltbar, weil ein neuer Name anstelle von Zaris auf ihrem Kompass stand, auch wenn Amaya behauptete, dass es ihr manchmal so vorkam, als ob sich der Name immer wieder verändern würde und manchmal Zari und manchmal Behrad auf ihren Arm stehen würde.

Von solchen willkürlich wechselnden Kompass-Namen hatte noch niemand jemals gehört, aber andererseits gab es auch nur wenige bekannte Zeitreisende mit Himmelsrichtungen aus einer anderen Zeitperiode als ihrer Heimat. Ray war fasziniert, allerdings als einziger, die anderen waren eher besorgt.

Im Grunde hatte sie auch nicht besonders viel Zeit sich zu wundern, Astra hatte diverse Seelen aus der Hölle freigelassen, die nun quer durch alle Zeiten hinweg für Ärger sorgten: Diktatoren, die nach ihren scheinbaren Tod zurückkehrten, Serienmörder, die weiter mordeten nachdem sie eigentlich aufgehört hatten, Eroberer, die weiter eroberten nachdem sie eigentlich schon längstens fertig gewesen waren – die Legends und das Zeitbüro wurden ziemlich auf Trab gehalten, und John musste alle diese Seelen zurück in die Hölle schicken, schien aber erstaunlich viel Spaß bei der ganzen Sache zu haben, vielleicht vor allem deswegen, weil sich Astra immer wieder blicken ließ um die Legends zu verfluchen und ihr neuestes Projekt zu beaufsichtigen.

All diesen Gefahren stellten sich die Legends gemeinsam: Sara, Ray, Mick, Nate, Charlie, Amaya, John, Zari und Behrad, manchmal unterstützt von Ava, Gary, Mona, und Nora. Mick und Ray waren glücklich miteinander, genau wie Sara und Ava, während Amaya und Nate wieder zusammen waren, und Behrad den verständnisvollen Ex gab, und seine Schwester alles andere als Verständnis für diese Zwischendurch-Romanze ihres Bruders zeigte. Charlie entdeckte neue Kräfte in sich, und ab und an lauerte Neron ihnen auf und versuchte sich an John zu rächen, doch genau immer dann kamen ihm Astras Pläne irgendwie in die Quere.

Das alles war nichts, was auf Dauer halten so bleiben konnte, sie wollten es vielleicht nicht wahr haben, aber tief in sich drinnen wussten sie es. Nora wurde ihren guten Feen-Fluch los und suchte ihr Schicksal jenseits des Zeitbüros. Mit den Legends zu arbeiten war zu schmerzhaft für sie. Im alten Ägpyten mussten sich Zari und Behard für Isis und Osiris ausgeben um Ramses II. davon abzuhalten halb Afrika zu unterwerfen. Schon zuvor hatte es zwischen den beiden gebrodelt, doch nun explodierten es – die Geschwister überschütteten einander mit Vorwürfen, Nates Name fiel mehrfach, und der begann sich zu fragen, wann er zum Teil eines sehr undurchschaubaren Liebesvierecks geworden war, und warum die Tomazes mehr über ihn als über Amaya zu streiten schienen.

Astra legte sich einmal zu oft mit Neron an und bezahlte diesen Fehler mit ihrem Leben. John traf das schwer, er begab sich noch einmal in die Hölle um Astras Seele zu retten, Charlie ging mit ihm und blieb in der Hölle zurück um ihm die Flucht zu ermöglichen, und während Astras Seele irgendwo hin frei gelassen wurde, mussten sich die Legends einen Weg überlegen um Charlie zu retten, was ihnen schließlich auch gelang, doch sie war nie mehr die Person, die sie zuvor gewesen war.

Dass sie das Team verließ, kam nicht überraschend, und Mona ging mit ihr um ihr dabei zu helfen ohne Zeitreisen und Magie zu Recht zu kommen. John zog sich zum Schmollen zurück, bis Amaya krank wurde. Ihr sich ständig wechselnder Kompass führte dazu, dass sie langsam aber sicher verfiel. John versuchte sie mittels Magie zu stabilisieren, aber es wurde klar, dass sie nicht überleben können würde, solange zwei konkurrierende Namen auf ihrem Arm standen und ständig versuchten sich gegenseitig zu überschreiben.

Also stimmte Zari zu sich in die neue Zeitlinie zu re-integrieren zu lassen um Amayas Leben zu retten. Zwar würde sie so alles vergessen, und im Laufe der Zeit würden die anderen wohl auch auf sie vergessen, aber immerhin würde sie ihre Himmelsrichtung retten. Amaya war strikt dagegen, und die anderen, die sich inzwischen an Zari erinnern konnten, wollten sie eigentlich nicht verlieren, doch Zari Tomaz hatte noch nie anderen die Wahl gelassen, wenn es darum ging eine Entscheidung für sich selbst zu treffen.

Und so verloren alle Zari Tomaz, bis auf Gideon, die sich als einzige erinnern konnte.

Amaya wusste diesmal nicht, was sie verloren hatte, sie wusste nur, dass sie etwas verloren hatte. Zwar erholte sie sich körperlich, doch manchmal fand man sie stumm dasitzend auf ihren Kompass starrend und den Namen Behrad Tomaz entlangfahren ohne auf irgendetwas in ihrer Umgebung zu reagieren.

Nate wusste, dass er sie verloren hatte, noch bevor sie ging. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sie gehen wollte, es stimmte ihn nur traurig. Irgendwie hatte er gedacht, dass es ihnen trotz der Zeitlinie bestimmt gewesen war miteinander glücklich zu werden, und dass es in dieser Zeitlinie niemanden mehr gab, der die Lücke in seinem Herzen würde füllen können, die sie hinterlassen hatte, sie, die seine Kompassgefährtin gewesen war und so vieles mehr.

Im Laufe der Zeit änderten sich die Legends und ihre Mission. Sara und Ava schafften es irgendwie entgegen jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit miteinander glücklich zu bleiben. Ray und Mick schafften es alle kommenden Tragödien zu meistern und in dem jeweils anderen die Kraft zu finden, die sie brauchten um weiterzumachen. Und Nate fand Trost in Behrads Armen, auch wenn er sich niemals des Eindrucks erwehren konnte, dass irgendetwas an seiner Situation falsch war, dass die Dinge nicht so waren, wie sie hätten sein sollen. Er schob es immer auf das Loch, das Amaya in seinen Herzen hinterlassen hatte, und wurde nie eines besseren belehrt. John Constantine fand schließlich doch noch Liebe und Glück mit einem Namen auf seinem Kompass. Gary und er heirateten sogar, und es war ein großes Spektakel mit uneingeladenen Dämonen und Engeln und einer Menge Ärger.

Neue Mitglieder des Teams kamen und gingen, alte kehrten zurück. Und irgendwann wurden keine Legends mehr gebraucht.

Keiner von ihnen vergaß jedoch jemals auf die Macht ihres Kompasses und die Macht des Schicksals und darauf wie diese beiden zusammenhingen oder eben auch nicht. Sie hatten gelernt, dass eine Verbindung durch einen Kompass kein Happ End garantierte, aber sie hatten auch nicht vergessen, dass sie durch ihre Kompasse mit allen Menschen auf dieser Welt verbunden waren, und dass sie sie deswegen all die Jahre hinweg beschützten, selbst, wenn es manchmal schwer war oder ihnen sinnlos erschien. Und sie hatten einander.

Mit oder ohne Kompass hatten die Legends dank Rip Hunter einander gefunden, und das würde sie nie vergessen. Sie mochten Verluste erlitten haben, aber sie hatten einander gehabt, manchmal nicht sehr lange und oft ohne Happy End, doch für sie alle war das die beste Zeit ihres Lebens gewesen, und keiner von ihnen würde diese Zeit jemals vergessen.

Und in manchen Nächten schien sich selbst die andere Zari Tomaz daran zu erinnern, dass sie einst ein Leben geführt hatte, indem sie Freunde, Himmelsrichtungen, und Glück gekannt hatte, und dann lächelte sie und träumte von einer schwarzen Frau, einem Zeitschiff, einem süßen Historiker, einem optimistischen Wissenschaftler und seinem pyromanischen Liebhaber, einer blonden Kämpferin, einer Gestaltenwandlerin, zwei Männern, die zu einem werden konnten, einem Werwolf-Mädchen, einem kettenrauchenden Zauberer, und von ihrem Bruder Behrad. Und dann war sie glücklich.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Das war das Ende meines Kompass-Verse, das ich mit einen Ausblick auf das, was noch auf die Legends zukommt, beendet habe._

_Ich hatte ursprünglich ein anderes Ende geplant, denke aber, dass ich mit dem hier ganz zufrieden bin._

_Für diese Sammlung wird es noch zwei Shorts geben, dann wird sie vermutlich geschlossen._

_Reviews?_


	20. Ray Palmer goes to Hell

**20\. Ray Palmer goes to Hell**

* * *

_Universum: __Canon-Verse (mehr oder weniger)_

_Spoiler: __Für das Finale der 4. Staffel_

_Pairings: __Erw. von Vandal/Kendra, Hawkatom und Hawkmates_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel, Crack_

_Inhalt: __Ray Palmer ist in der Hölle und dort trifft er auf einen alten Bekannten._

* * *

Es hätte nicht so laufen sollen. Nein, Ray bereute es nicht sich geopfert zu haben um Nates Leben zu retten. Was er bereute war, nicht auf Nora und John vertraut zu haben und deswegen überhaupt erst von Neron infiziert worden zu sein. Was er bereute war, keinen Weg gefunden zu haben Neron aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben, bevor sich dem Dämon die Möglichkeit erschlossen hatte diesen zu übernehmen.

Wenn er all dies hätte vermeiden können, dann wäre er nicht gezwungen gewesen einen Deal einzugehen um Nates Leben zu retten, und dann wäre er jetzt nicht in der Hölle.

Als Erstes hatte er festgestellt, dass die Hölle nicht wirklich so aussah, wie er sich die Hölle vorgestellt hatte. Es gab definitiv weniger Feuer und Schwefel und dafür mehr heruntergekommene Gegend. Die Hölle wirkte auf ihn wie das scheinbar ewig schlechte Viertel einer Großstadt._ Aber zumindest tragen die Dämonen hier keine Frösche am Kopf…._

Um ehrlich zu sein war er allerdings nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt Dämonen begegnet war. In der Hölle hingen viele Wesen herum, und die meisten davon wirkten menschlich auf ihn. _Zumindest ist das mörderische Einhorn nirgends zu sehen oder die böse Gute Fee, die wir in die Hölle verbannt haben. _Dafür waren andere hier, und keiner wirkte besonders freundlich. Sie schienen sich zwar alle zu freuen ihn zu sehen, aber auf eine hämische Art und Weise, die Ray ein wenig beunruhigte.

Schließlich wurde er in eine kleine Kammer mit Streckbank und Folterinstrumenten darin gezerrt, weil „Neron befohlen hatte ihn willkommen zu heißen." Während Ray sich zu darüber zu sorgen begann, was genau ihm bevorstand, wurde ihm sein Folterknecht angekündigt. Angeblich war es jemand, den er kannte.

_Oh, nein, wenn es Damien ist, nach allem, was er auf sich genommen hat um Nora zu retten, dann wäre das doch überaus unfair! Er sollte nicht hier sein müssen. _Aber vielleicht wäre er auch gar nicht hier und es wäre jemand anderer, den er im Laufe der Jahre verärgert hatte. Oh, Gott, vielleicht wäre es Eobard Thawne in unendlicher Ausführung! Ray wollte nicht den Rest seines Daseins von jemand gefoltert werden, der Wortspiele für die niedrigste Form des Humors hielt!

Während er sich dieses Horror-Szenario noch ausmalte, öffnete sich die Türe und herein kam … Vandal Savage. „Oh", meinte Ray. Auf den hatte er ja ganz vergessen.

„Ja, oh. Du hättest wohl nicht damit gerechnet mich wiederzusehen, was _Held?_", begrüßte ihn Savage mit Hass verzerrter Miene.

Ray zuckte die Schultern. „Um ehrlich zu sein: nein", gab er unumwunden zu, „Immerhin haben wir dich mehrfach getötet. Und wo wir gerade beim Thema sind: Ich habe mich deswegen immer ein wenig schlecht gefühlt. Ich meine, ich töte eigentlich nicht. Dich aufhalten, ja natürlich. Deine Eroberung der Welt verhindern, ja natürlich. Aber dich töten. Wir waren eben alle wütend, weil wir Leonard verloren haben und die Time Masters in Wahrheit Verräter waren und all das, aber es war trotzdem nicht richtig … Aber falls dich das tröstet, Mick ist inzwischen viel besser darin geworden seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen ohne dabei gleich alles in Brand zu stecken."

Vandal Savage starte ihn ungläubig an.

„Tja", meinte Ray kleinlaut, „ich nehme an, du bist hier um mich zu foltern."

„Natürlich bin ich deswegen hier! Warum sonst sollte ich Zeit mit dir verbringen wollen!", fuhr ihn Savage an, „Los auf die Streckbank, ich will endlich anfangen."

Gehorsam und mit eingezogenem Kopf setzte sich Ray auf die Streckbank. „Nun, ich nehme an, hier unten gibt es sonst nicht viel für euch alle zu tun", erklärte er.

„Worauf du wetten kannst. Für einen toten Menschen, selbst einen meiner Sorte, gibt es nichts hier. Nichts und niemanden zu erobern oder zu zerstören. Und Glücksspiel und Prostitution ist nichts für mich", erwiderte Savage und wandte sich den Folterinstrumenten zu, „Womit soll ich anfangen?"

Ray schluckte. Er hasste es gefoltert zu werden. Es tat weh und war erniedrigend, und es war immer sehr schwer seine Folterknechte in eine stimulierende Konversation zu verwickeln. „Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, dann…", begann er.

„Du hast aber nicht die Wahl!", unterbrach ihn Vandal rüde.

Ray seufzte und legte sich ergeben auf die Streckbank. „Du musst das nicht tun, weißt du", wagte er dann noch einen letzten Versuch, „Nur weil Neron zu beschäftigt damit ist in meinem Körper dort oben herumzurennen, bedeutet das nicht, dass du die Drecksarbeit für ihn machen musst."

Savage funkelte ihn wütend an. „Es ist keine Drecksarbeit, wenn es Spaß macht!", belehrte er Ray und präsentierte ihm eine Knochensäge.

Ray überlegte einen Moment lang einfach vor Schreck in Ohnmacht zu fallen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen und erklärte: „Jedem das seine. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass einen unerwiderte Liebe dazu treiben kann seinen Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen, indem man ihn auf andere überträgt. Und Kendra, nun die konnte einen Mann schon sehr fertig machen. Mich hat sie ja auch verlassen. Für einen zukünftige Version von Carter. Und das, nachdem wir verlobt waren und sie mir Jahre lang erklärt hat, dass sie mich liebt und sich ihren Schicksal nicht ergeben will. Letztlich gab es für sie immer nur Hawkman."

„Ach ja?" Vandal musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Sie hat dir also auch das Herz herausgerissen und es bei lebendigen Leibe verspeist?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Oh, ja, das hat sie. Wir waren ein paar Jahre zusammen in der Vergangenheit gestrandet und haben uns ein Leben miteinander aufgebaut, uns verlobt, unsere Zukunft geplant, und dann wollte sie nicht einmal mehr unsere Lieblingsvase mit auf die _Waverider _nehmen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Mal, als sie mir erklärt hat, dass sie das Gefühl hätte Carter mit mir zu betrügen", erzählte Ray, „Und richtig verabschiedet hat sie sich auch nicht. Nur_: Ich hab Carter zurück und er braucht mich. Bye._"

„Ja!", bestätigte Vandal, „Ja, so ist sie! Das ist die Priesterin! Wie nennst du sie?… Kendra. In jedem Leben gleich!" Er legte die Knochensäge wieder ab. „Sag mir, hatte sie Träume von Prinz Kufu?"

„Oh, ja, das war der Grund für diese _Ich habe das Gefühl du wärst meine ehebrecherische Affäre-_Gespräch. Sie hat von ihren früheren Leben mit ihm geträumt. Ich meine, ich habe ihr auch nicht jeden Traum von meiner verstorbenen Verlobten, den ich hatte, an die Nase gebunden, aber sie sah das wohl anders", berichtete Ray.

„Dieses Miststück!", meinte Vandal, „Das hat sie dir vermutlich nie erzählt, aber es gab da mal ein Leben, in dem ich sie vor dem Prinzen fand und sie mein Werben sogar erhörte, doch nach ein paar gemeinsamen Jahren….." Und dann begann er zu reden. Und zu reden. Und schien nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen. Aber zumindest schien er nicht mehr zu planen Ray zu foltern.

„Ich war wohl einfach nie dazu bestimmt Vater zu sein", schloss Vandal lange Zeit später.

Ray nickte aufmerksam. „Das tut mir wirklich leid für dich", meinte er.

„Tja…" Vandal warf einen unbehaglichen Blick auf seine Folterwerkzeuge. „So erbaulich dieses Gespräch auch war, nun sollte ich dich wohl besser foltern. Ich meine, immerhin ist das mein Auftrag", meinte er.

Ray erbleichte. „Nun … wir könnten ja nur so tun, als würdest du mich foltern", schlug er dann vorsichtig vor, „Ich könnte ab und zu Schmerzensschreie von mir geben, während du Lärm machst."

„Ja, aber das wäre langweilig", meinte Vandal.

Nun, Ray hatte es versucht und sich ein wenig Zeit herausgeschunden. Dass die Legends noch nicht aufgetaucht waren um ihn zu retten. …. Nun, Ray war sich absolut sicher, dass John jeden Moment zur Türe dieser Kammer hereinkommen würde um ihn zu retten.

„Wenn schon, dann müssten wir uns irgendwie anders die Zeit vertreiben. … Hast du Vorschläge?", fuhr der ehemalige Diktator dann fort.

Ray blinzelte überrascht. Das kam nun doch unerwartet. „Ich weiß nicht, du hast vorhin ja Glücksspiel erwähnt. Kann man auch andere Sachen hier unten spielen? Ich meine, ich weiß ja nicht, aber dein Leben erweckt nicht den Eindruck als hättest du darin ziemlich viel Zeit für Gesellschaftsspiele gefunden", begann er dann vorsichtig.

„Gesellschaft…spiele?", wiederholte Vandal, „Wozu sind die denn gut?"

„Nun, um Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und seine mentalen und physischen Fertigkeiten zu verbessern. Es gibt Rätselspielen, Denkspiele, Geschicklichkeitsspiele…..", erklärte Ray.

Vandal warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Das hört sich faszinierend an", gab er zu, „Erzähl mir mehr…."

Und so konnte man Vandal Savage und Ray Palmer wenig später gemeinsam Jenga spielend vorfinden. In einer Folterkammer der Hölle. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte sich Ray die Hölle eigentlich anders vorgestellt. Aber beschweren würde er sich nicht.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Und so kam es also dazu, dass Ray und Vandal miteinander Jenga gespielt haben._

_Es wird noch einen Short in dieser Sammlung geben, dann ist Schluss._

_Reviews?_


	21. Das Leben der Legends

**21\. Das Leben der Legends**

* * *

_Universum: __A/B/O-Verse_

_Spoiler: __Für die 4. Staffel und mein A/B/O-Verse_

_Pairings: __Atomwave, Avalance, Vixensteel, Constangreen, Erw. von Zarlie, Zari/Jonah und Zari/Kamadeva, Erw. von vergangenen Timecanary_

_Warnings__: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel, _

_Inhalt: __Die Legends sind wieder alleine, aber niemals wirklich alleine._

* * *

Mit all den magischen Wesen, Charlie, Mona, und Nora an Bord war die _Waverider _zunächst überfüllt gewesen. Und dann war sie mit einem Schlag leer. Charlie und Mona waren gemeinsam mit den magischen Flüchtlingen aufgebrochen um ihr Schicksal zu finden. Nora hatte sich abgesetzt um zu sich selbst zu finden. Ava und Gary waren in das Bureau zurückgekehrt, und John Constantine war losgezogen um John Constantine-Dinge zu tun. (Wer wusste schon, was der Beta alles so trieb, wenn man gerade nicht hinsah?). Und Nate und Amaya waren Eltern. Da er lange Zeit von seiner Familie getrennt gewesen war, war es nur verständlich, dass Nate mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte als auf der _Waverider. _Und im Grunde waren die Legends nicht wirklich notwendig, denn immerhin war es Ava und Gary gelungen das Bureau mit vertrauenswürdigen Agenten neu zu bestücken, und diese konnten die Zeitlinie genauso gut bewachen wie die Legends und waren auch dazu in der Lage sich um die letzten magischen Kreaturen zu kümmern, die die Zeitlinie durcheinander gebracht hatten.

Also war die _Waverider _meistens nur mit ihrer Rumpfcrew besetzt, wobei Sara viel ihrer Zeit mit Ava verbrachte, nun da die beiden endlich doch ein richtiges Paar geworden waren, und Mick und Ray waren vor allem mit Ray und Mick beschäftigt und mit der Hochzeitsplanung.

Es war nicht so, dass Zari sich nicht für Nate und Amaya, für Ray und Mick, und für Sara und Ava freuen würde. Sie freute sich ja sogar für John und Gary, und immerhin war Gary ein guter Grund für John doch noch manchmal im Bureau vorbeizusehen. Es war eher so, dass sie sich ein wenig einsam fühlte.

Sie hatte niemanden. Hatte seit Jonah Hex niemanden wirklich gehabt, wenn man von dieser kurzen Episode mit Kamadeva absah, und die zählte nicht, da magisches Pulver im Spiel gewesen war. Es war nicht so, dass sie jemanden brauchte. Ja, vielleicht hatte sie das eine oder andere Mal gedacht, dass sie und Charlie möglicherweise….

Aber die Gestaltenwandlerin hatte sich entschlossen mit Mona zu gehen, die sich wiederum entschlossen hatte mit den magischen Kreaturen zu gehen, und Zari wollte es sich nicht so sehen, als ob sich ein Alpha wieder einmal für einen Omega anstatt für einen Beta entschieden hatte, denn immerhin sah Mona Charlie nicht so und Charlie sah Mona nicht so, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich irgendwie verlassen. Und ja, zwischen ihr und Charlie war nie wirklich etwas passiert, unter anderem, weil sie Amayas Gesicht trug, was verwirrend gewesen war, und wie gesagt Zari war glücklich damit Single zu sein.

Ja, manchmal dachte sie an ihre verlorene Familie, an Behrad und ihre Eltern, an den zerstörten Sammelpunkt. Sie sagte sich, dass sie eine neue Familie gefunden hatte, ein Rudel, das sie nicht im Stich lassen konnte, weil sie der Beta war, ein Rudel, das ihr eines Tages dabei helfen könnte ihre alte Familie zu retten, immerhin hatte Sara ihr versprochen es zumindest zu versuchen. Doch als sie alle noch zusammen gewesen waren und Abenteuer erlebt hatten, war es anders gewesen. Nun war es …. seltsam.

Hatten die anderen ihr nicht erzählt, dass ihr Rudel schon einmal beinahe daran zerbrochen wäre, dass sie versucht hatten zu leben wie alle anderen auch? Was, wenn das wieder passieren würde? Was wenn es bereits passiert war?

Ja, an manchen Tagen war ihr Mona auf die Nerven gefallen, ja an manchen hätte sie John am liebsten eigenhändig erwürgen wollen, ja sie war nie zufrieden damit gewesen Nora Darhk hier an Bord zu haben (immerhin hatte sie Ray weh getan, mochte sie das auch darstellen wie sie wollte), ja, jedes Mal, wenn sie den Zentauren auf der Toilette gefunden hatte, hatte sie einen Anfall bekommen, aber nun … vermisste sie das alles. Es war verrückt gewesen, aber es hatte sie zusammengehalten.

Doch jetzt? Was hielt sie jetzt noch zusammen?

Zari saß alleine auf der Brücke und schmollte. Schließlich kam Sara hereinspaziert. „Ich dachte, du bist bei Ava", stellte Zari fest.

„Eigentlich war Ava eher bei mir. Genauer gesagt bei meinem Dad. Ich habe sie ihm vorgestellt. Und davon muss ich mich erst mal erholen", verkündete Sara und ließ sich seufzend auf den freien Sitz neben Zari fallen.

„Ist es so schlecht gelaufen? Ich weiß, Ava ist ein Alpha, aber dein Dad ist doch sehr offen, was das angeht….", meinte Zari vorsichtig.

„Oh, nein, es ist wunderbar gelaufen. Die beiden haben sich Bestens verstanden. Ava ist die perfekte Schwiegertochter. Und beide haben Erfahrung im Rechtswesen, also …." Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, dass er zum ersten Mal in unseren Leben mit meiner Partnerwahl wirklich einverstanden war. Und unsere Zukunft für uns plant. Und es kamen die Themen Zusammenleben und Kinder auf, und …. dabei ist mir erst so richtig klar geworden, dass es ernst wird. Und die ganze Zeit habe ich mich gefragt: Was tue ich da eigentlich? Stelle ich wirklich gerade meinem Vater meine Freundin vor? Das ist etwas, das normale Menschen tun, aber Superhelden? Legenden? Vielleicht bin ich auch nur einfach noch nicht bereit dafür. Für das richtige Leben, meine ich. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe Ava, wirklich, vielleicht nicht so wie ich Rip geliebt habe, aber ich liebe sie, und ich will eine Zukunft für uns. Aber der Gedanke daran in einer Wohnung zusammen zu leben, Ikea-Kästen zusammenzubauen, und Kinder großzuziehen …. Irgendwie ist das nichts, was ich mir vorstellen will. Oder kann." Sie deutete auf die Brücke der _Waverider. _„Das hier ist mein Leben. Dieses Schiff ist meine Wohnung. Anida ist mein Kind. Und Zeitreisen ist mein Job. Und ihr seid meine Lebenspartner…"

Zari nickte wissend. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl. „Ist das falsch von mir?", wollte Sara dann von ihr wissen.

„Ich glaube nicht", meinte Zari, „Du vermisst nur das Abenteuer. Mir geht es doch genauso. Ich habe gerade erst daran gedacht, dass das letzte Jahr zwar verrückt war, mir dieser Wahnsinn aber fehlt. Vielleicht macht uns das beide zu schlechten Menschen, aber … so sind wir nun mal. Nicht jeder ist für das zivile Leben geschaffen."

„Amen." Mick stand hinter ihnen auf der Brücke. Sein Geruch hätte sie vorwarnen sollen, doch er schien Geruchsblocker zu tragen. „Ich hasse Hochzeitsplaner, wirklich. Ich wollte das alles für Schmalzlocke durchziehen, mich gesittet verhalten und all das, aber…. Gott, ich muss was niederbrennen, sonst drehe ich noch durch", verkündete er.

„Hier bist du!" Ray kam auf die Brücke geeilt. „Sei nicht wütend bitte! Wenn du nicht willst, dann brauchen wir gar keine große Zeremonie, ich will nur dich, und das habe ich diesem blöden Beta auch gesagt, und dann hat er dich beleidigt, und ich habe ihn geschlagen, und er hat mich rausgeworfen. Es tut mir alles so leid, das war eine ganz schlechte Idee! Wir sind einfach nicht normal, zu denken wir wären es, war einfach nur dumm, aber bitte verlass mich nicht deswegen!", keuchte der Omega leicht panisch, und Mick nahm ihn schnell in die Arme und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Ich bin dir verfallen, Schmalzlocke. Keine zehn Pferde könnten mich dazu bringen dich zu verlassen", versicherte er dem anderen Mann, „Ich finde es nur schade nicht gesehen zu haben, wie du den Kerl eine verpasst hast."

„Es sollte eure Hochzeit sein, nicht die von einem Fremden", meinte Sara, „Wenn Mick ein Feuerwerk will, sollte er es kriegen."

„Ich brauche kein Feuerwerk", behauptete Mick, „Und ich ziehe sogar einen Smoking an, wenn's sein muss, aber wenn man mir vorschreibt, wen ich einladen darf, ziehe ich nun mal eine Grenze. Von wegen schlechter Eindruck. Ich kenne eben nur hauptsächlich Straftäter von Früher."

„Wir brauchen eine Pause von all dem Planen, glaube ich", meinte Ray, „Vielleicht eine neue Mission."

„Das hört sich gut an." Amaya und Nate traten engumschlungen auf die Brücke.

„Wo ist die Kleine?", wollte Mick sofort besorgt wissen.

„Meine Eltern haben sie", erklärte Nate.

„Sie ist unser Kind, und wir lieben sie, aber wir brauchen auch einmal eine Pause", erklärte Amaya, „Und Zeit für uns."

„Und dann kommt ihr hierher?", vergewisserte sich Zari ungläubig.

„Zeit für uns heißt auch Zeit für unser Rudel. Wir sind doch noch ein Rudel, oder?", erwiderte Nate.

„Immer", meinte Sara nur liebevoll.

Dann räusperte sich und verkündete in ihrer Motivations-Stimme. „Damit sind wir uns wohl einig. Zeit für ein Abenteuer. Gideon hast du einen Anachronismus für uns?", wandte sich der Alpha dann an die Schiffs-K.I..

Das war schon wieder mehr nach Zaris Geschmack. _Vielleicht hab ich mir ja umsonst Sorgen gemacht, vielleicht bin ich nicht die Einzige, die ein verrücktes Leben der trauten Zweisamkeit vorzieht. Und wie man an Amaya und Nate und Ray und Mick sieht, sagt keiner, dass man nicht beides haben kann._

„Wie wäre es mit dem Jahr 1883?", schlug Gideon vor, „In Paris?"

„Hört sich gut an. Legends, es geht mal wieder nach Frankreich! Gideon, erzähl uns worum es geht!", erwiderte Sara.

Und so ging das Leben der Legends weiter. Immer aufregend, niemals normal, aber immer erfüllend auf die eine oder andere Weise, und immer vereint. So wie es nun mal sein sollte.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Das hier war der Abschluss dieser Sammlung, meine letzte Fic in meinem A/B/O-Verse (mal wieder, mal sehen wie lange dieser Vorsatz diesmal vorhält), und eventuell meine letzte Arrowverse-Fic (okay, das ist wohl ein Bluff)._

_Obwohl ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe meine eigene Version von „Crisis on Infinite Earths" zu machen, aber da ich praktisch keine Leser habe und eigentlich keine Zeit dafür, wird das wohl er nichts werden._

_Also frage ich zum letzten Mal nach: Reviews?_


End file.
